


Roommates

by JustJessHere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/pseuds/JustJessHere
Summary: Alex and Maggie are roommates at college, from the moment they meet they don't get on with one another. They are total opposites, but we all know what the say about opposites...





	1. Well She's a Bundle of Joy, Isn't She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it seems I just can't get enough of writing about these two, must be my way of dealing with what happened on the show. 
> 
> So here's the first chapter of my Sanvers college AU, hope you like it.

Here we go again, Alex thinks to herself, furious that she’s been woken up in the middle of the night again, as her roommate Maggie comes crashing through the door, most likely drunk.

She rolls over trying to ignore the noise, glancing at her phone finding it to be 2.37am. Maggie continues to bash about, god knows what she’s doing, throwing her shoes off, grabbing a drink, dancing with a herd of elephants. Alex huffs out a loud breath.

“I see you’re home Sawyer” she grits out sarcastically.

“Excellent observational skills there Danvers” she bites back with a slur.

“Shut up and go to bed, some of us like to actually get up and go to class in the mornings” said Alex as she snuggled under her cover a bit more, grateful that tonight was one of the rare occasions Maggie didn’t come stumbling through the door with some random girl she’d hooked up with that night.

…..

It was fair to say Alex and Maggie did not enjoy sharing a room together; they hadn’t got on since the moment they met on their first day at Stanford University. Alex hadn’t moved far from her home in Midvale, choosing to stay in California for school so she could be close to her sister and best friend Kara, who was still in high school. Kara had helped her move in on that first day and they had made it to the room before her roommate. The two girls were super excited for this new chapter in Alex’s life and hadn’t wasted a moment decorating her side of the room. Alex, a self-confessed nerd had brought her astronomy posters with her for pride of place, she had loved looking at the stars ever since her father Jeremiah had begun to teach her about them when she was young, developing a new appreciation later, once her new alien sister came to join after the Danvers family adopted her when Alex was 14.

Alex was about to embark on a bio-medical degree, so there were a couple of light humour science posters too, with one poster of her favourite punk band, just for good measure. Her and Kara completed her side of the room by placing her prized possession on her small desk, it was a top of the range (at the time) microscope Jeremiah had given her for her birthday, just months before he had passed away, not long after Kara had been adopted.

“Oh I’m so excited to meet your roommate Alex! I hope you’ll be best friends for life, like in the movies” Kara squealed, jumping up and down, just about stopping herself from hovering.

Alex laughed at her excitable sister and grabbed her upper arms gently, with a smile, to calm her down, just as someone walked into the room.

“Oh hey, you must be Alex’s new roommate, I’m so pleased to meet you, this is my sister Alex, who you’ll be sharing a room with, she’s the best, I’m Kara, what’s your name, where have you come from, do you want to watch a movie with Alex and I tonight” Kara hurtled her questions out at a hundred miles an hour.

“Kara, let the poor girl get a word in edge ways” said Alex with a shy smile as she glanced at the girl, who she then realised was looking at Kara with contempt.

“Whatever” she said as she laid her box of stuff and her duffle bag on the empty bed and all but ignored Alex and Kara.

“Sorry, I just got a little excited, what’s your name?” Kara persevered.

Maggie spun round as if it was an inconvenience; she looked at Alex and Kara, then to the posters on the wall and back to Alex and Kara, rolling her eyes.

“Just my luck to get stuck with a massive nerd” she muttered under her breath, not particularly bothered whether either girl heard, but of course Kara, with her excellent hearing caught it, she then simply stated “Maggie” as way of an introduction.

Before Kara could defend her sister, Alex began talking, “Hi, I’m Alex…Danvers, I guess we’re going to be roommates Maggie, would you like a hand with the rest of your stuff?”

“Err, no, this is all I have” replied Maggie gesturing at her small pile of possessions.

“Oh, ok, well Kara and I are going to get candy and soda, then snuggle up for a movie marathon, want to join us?” Alex offered and Kara flashed her biggest smile at Maggie.

“Fuck that, I’m not here to become part of the frigging Brady Bunch Danvers, I intend to live college life to the full, and that begins with finding a party tonight!” she stated, before turning, grabbing her key and walking out the door.

“See you around Danvers” she threw over her shoulder as she walked away. 

“Well she’s a bundle of joy isn’t she” said Kara.

“What a dick” stated Alex.

And that pretty much set the tone for their roommate relationship.

……..

Beeeeep! Beeeeep! The alarm on Alex’s phone was going off signalling it was time for her to get up for class. Groggy, she leaned over to silence it and swung her legs out of the bed, pausing to rub her eyes and pull together the energy to stand up. She mentally cursed Maggie for waking her up in the middle of the night, it had taken her forever to get back to sleep, and when she finally did, it felt as if her alarm went off seconds later. She quickly showered and got dressed, trying to be as quiet as possible and only switching on the small nightlight on her side of the room not wanting to wake Maggie. Maggie might be an inconsiderate roommate, but there was no need for Alex to be like her. 

Alex had some time to kill between her morning and late afternoon classes, so decided to take herself down to the gym. The gym was her release, she spent most of her time in there on the bags, working through combinations, or sparring if there was someone around to do so with. Today J’onn was around, he was somewhat of a mentor to Alex, training her and several other students who frequented the gym, but was also often a voice of reason when Alex needed to vent.

She had gotten carried away sparring with J’onn, releasing the frustration caused by her roommate before realising she was now likely to be late for class. It was her final class of the day Forensic Science, at 4pm across campus, she really needed to take a shower, but she hated being late. Alex made her apologies to J’onn for the abrupt departure, before quickly deciding to forgo the shower and run to class, she’d just sit at the back out of everyone’s way.

Alex slowed to a walk, spraying some perfume to mask her workout smell, as she rounded the hallway to her lecture theatre, immediately remembering as she walked in the door that this was a small room, great, I can’t hide my sweaty ass at the back. She scanned the room for a spare seat, spotting one two thirds of the way back and heading towards it, annoyed when she realised who she was going to be sat next to, the once class they shared in the week, typical.

“Thought you always turned up 10 minutes early to give the teacher an apple Danvers” Maggie said with a smirk.

“Shut up Sawyer! I lost track of time at the gym”

“I can see” continued Maggie “you’re a hot mess!” she said, still with that smirk on her face.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Maggie, staring questioningly for a few seconds, before turning her attention to the front and grabbing her notepad and pen as the lecturer started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, how was that.
> 
> Would you like to read more?
> 
> This is my third fic and hopefully my writing is improving with each one, but I guess you guys are the judge of that  
> Constructive criticism always welcomed :)


	2. You're Hardly My Ideal Roommate Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie find themselves paired up for a class project, but it's not Maggie's first priority...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for the kind comment and kudos on the first chapter of this fic, it really makes my day to know people are reading and enjoying it, and even taking the time to comment.
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 2, let me know what you think :)

“So where do you go to the gym Danvers?” They’re about 20 minutes into their class when Maggie asks.

“What?” asks Alex, trying to concentrate and take notes.

“Where is it that gets you all hot and sweaty?”

Alex looks at her with a frown “Just the boxing gym on the edge of campus J’onzz Gym.

“You box?”

“Well I spar and use the bags, don’t actually fight, I just do it to keep fit”

Maggie looks her up and down, as if she’s never checked her out even once before.

“What? Why do you even want to know?”

“Just making conversation Danvers”

“You never want to make conversation with me, just arguments or sarcastic remarks” she spits back frustrated as she wants to pay attention and only caught the last part of what the Dr Roberts was saying.

“…..so once you’ve chosen, please write your pairings on the form making its way round” said Dr Roberts as he waved a sheet up in the air before passing it to one of the students sat at the very front.

“Pairings, for what?” said Maggie, more to herself than Alex.

“Well I don’t frigging know do I, you were talking over him” she glared at Maggie.

“And you wonder why we always have arguments” Maggie replied with an exasperated tone.

Maggie turned to the row behind her “Hey, Jonny, what was Roberts saying about pairs? I missed it; too busy talking to my best pal over here”.

She gestured to Alex who rolled her eyes, even though Maggie was facing away from her. It turns out Dr Roberts had set an assignment that was worth half of that semester’s credit, and it was to be done in pairs. By the time Alex and Maggie realised what was going on, it seemed everyone had paired up, mostly just with the people sat around them.

“So I guess we’re project partners ey Danvers, good job you’re a massive nerd, you can do all the work” Maggie joked, or at least she knew she was joking.

“Not a chance Sawyer! One, I’m not carrying you on this, and two, I’ve seen you in this class and I’ve seen your grades, you know what you’re talking about”.

“Relax, I was joking” Maggie smiled “and I didn’t realise you paid any attention to what I do in class”.

“Well you may be a shitty roommate Sawyer, but you know your forensic science” Alex conceded.

Maggie was a bit shocked by that remark and then she quickly hid the look of disappointment on her face. She knew her and Alex didn’t really see eye to eye, but she thought it was just because they had different interests, she didn’t realise Alex thought she was a ‘shitty’ roommate. Maggie might have preferred someone more social and similar to her as a roommate, but she could have had it so much worse than Alex, who kept herself to herself really. When she was in their room she was either studying, or quietly watching Netflix, every now and then with her sister who would visit, her sister who Maggie secretly thought was quite cute, in a kid sister sort of way, but she would never tell Alex that, or Kara for that matter.

“Well, you’re hardly my ideal roommate either you know” she replied, it coming out more petty than she had planned.

“I’m sure” Alex shrugged turning her attention back Dr Roberts just in time to hear him state that he’d send the assignment brief out via email immediately after the class, which relieved Alex as she hadn’t caught even half of it.

Maggie and Alex went their separate ways after class, Alex heading back to their room to start studying and check that email from Roberts; Maggie walked in a couple of hours later.

“Hey, do you fancy getting started on our assignment now you’re back?” Alex asked.

“Can’t tonight I’m afraid, got a hot date” said Maggie as she grabbed her towel and head towards the bathroom for a shower.

“Of course you have” Alex muttered annoyed, as she had wanted to get stuck straight into it, with it carrying so much weighting.

“Just because you’re a giant nerd and can’t get any, doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t want to have some fun Danvers, when was the last time a boy even looked at you?”

“Do you know what Maggie; you don’t need to be a dick”. Alex shouted through the wall. 

Maggie hadn’t hit a nerve to be exact, but Alex was aware she hadn’t had a date in a long time, certainly not since she’d started at Stanford, boys had always just seemed a little pathetic, and hadn’t really interested her much in high school, she had wondered at first if she might find a mature college man, however, being exposed to college life had Alex questioning herself. 

Alex had never considered that she may be gay in the past, but she was starting to wonder if that’s why she was never bothered by boys, but was she interested in girls that way? She thought back to Vicky in high school and how she loved all those sleepovers, but that’s what girls do isn’t it? And she thought back to the teachers she’d had crushes on in school, yep, they were all women, but that was more a role model crush, she was looking up at them as strong women to be admire, wasn’t she? 

Alex hadn’t come to any conclusions yet, not enough evidence for the scientist in her, but what she did know was, if she was being honest, that she was a little jealous of the ease in which Maggie seemed to find dates. She seemed to have it figured all out and knew exactly what she wanted, furthermore, she seemed to be getting it, much to Alex’s auditory and sometimes visual displeasure, several times a week. Not that Alex was interested in the casual sex side of things; intimacy was just something she didn’t get.

Alex was making a start on some research for their project when Maggie crossed the room after her shower, putting on a pair of tight black jeans, a light blue button down and black boots, throwing on one of her leather jacket on once she was ready to go.

“Don’t wait up Danvers” Maggie winked at Alex as she walked out the door.

Alex just sighed; she had no intention of doing so, but did not look forward to potentially being woken. She finished her tasks for the evening and decided to lie on her bed and watch something on Netflix on her laptop, after scrolling through for what felt like the duration of an average film and finding nothing she gave up, closing her laptop and choosing to put her headphones on and listen to a playlist on Spotify.

Alex started scrolling through her phone, ‘how to know if you’re gay’ she typed into the search bar. Alex clicked through a few of the results, and even took a quiz before deciding that, although useful some of the pointers may be, the internet couldn’t tell her if she was gay or not. She opened Facebook out of boredom, liking a few photos and statuses; one of Kara at the park with a new friend, another stupid meme Winn had posted on James’ wall, before coming across a photo of Maggie. She wasn’t actually friends with Maggie on Facebook; she nearly missed her in the photo actually. One of her friends, Vasquez had been tagged in the photo which was checked in at Bamboo Bar, there was a group of 6 young women, one of which was Maggie. Alex briefly clicked on the Bamboo Bar page, finding it to be a gay bar in town, before curiosity got the better of her and she went back to the photo and clicked on Maggie’s name, everyone loves a little Facebook stalk every now and then, don’t they?

Alex was mildly disappointed but not really surprised to find that Maggie’ profile was mostly private, she clicked through the few profile pictures she did have access too, not really learning anything about Maggie from them, before hovering her finger over the add friend button. ‘Add’ she quickly pressed it, wondering whether Maggie would accept. Alex checked the time, 11.48pm, time for bed she thought, she didn’t have class until 10am tomorrow, but she wanted a decent night’s sleep and time to get a good session in the gym beforehand, and time for a shower this time too, she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.

Alex woke up with her alarm, feeling refreshed, turning her body and swinging her legs out of bed she noticed that she was alone in the room, Maggie’s bed untouched, she must have stayed at her date’s place, well at least that meant she’d had an undisturbed sleep. Alex pulled on her training gear, grabbed her bag for the rest of the day and made her way out the door. Checking her phone as she walked down the stairs in her building she realised she had a Facebook notification; ‘Maggie Sawyer has accepted your friend request’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys enjoying this so far?


	3. "There's a Lot About Me You Don't Know Sawyer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is invited to Bamboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is chapter 3, sorry its taken me a few weeks. Work is pretty busy. I hope this is ok, I feel it's not as exciting as the first couple of chapters, but I dunno, it;s setting the scene for what's to come.
> 
> Thanks for all the love and comments so far on this. It really does inspire me to keep writing, sorry I haven't replied to comments from the last chapter, I'm going to do that now, before making a start on chapter 4

Maggie is out with her date Darla when she realises she’s got a new friend request, she hadn’t specifically realised she wasn’t friends with Alex; she’s got so many connections and is barely on there. She’s scrolling through a few posts on Alex’s timeline – wow, she thinks, there’s some geeky stuff on there, and her sister is pretty full on – when Darla leans over to see what she’s looking at. Maggie has been on a couple of dates with Darla, she’s pretty, it’s good sex, but Maggie can’t see it lasting.

“Ugh, why are you looking at Dr Danvers” says Darla in a sneering, mocking tone, mimicking someone adjusting their glasses on their face. “I thought you said she was a right boring nerd. Oh and have you seen her style, pathetic much!”

Maggie had pointed her roommate out to Darla and had mentioned her a few times, once after getting into an argument about the noise Maggie and Darla had made one night. Darla had never actually met Alex though, having still been dead to the world when she had left for class that morning.

“Hmm?” said Maggie as she locked her phone, looking up at Darla, “oh, well yeah she is a boring nerd, I dunno, I think her style works for her, I wouldn’t wear that stuff, but it’s her look”.

Maggie pocketed her phone and continued her evening with Darla, with a little twitch at the back of her mind as to why Darla’s comment about Alex had annoyed her a little, as Darla grabbed her hand to lead her back to her room.

………

Alex makes a mental note as she reads her Facebook notification to check out Maggie’s page when’s she’s finished at the gym. Only because she’s her roommate and she could do with knowing a bit more about her, or so she tells herself. She spends 45 minutes doing some bag work and combinations, working up a good sweat in the gym before showering and heading across to her first class of the day.

Making her way across campus Alex bumps into Vasquez, who mentions something about joining her, her girlfriend and some other friends for a drink that night at Bamboo. Alex is a little confused until Vasquez mentions her liking the photo she put on Facebook last night and thought she might like to join. ‘Shit!’ Alex thinks to herself, she must have accidentally liked it when she went back to click on Maggie. Alex fobs Vasquez off with talk of her assignment and the promise to text her if she thinks she can make it. Alex has no intention of texting.

She texts Maggie at lunchtime to see if she wants to work on their assignment tonight, Maggie replies saying she’s going out tonight, which has Alex annoyed, when exactly does she think they’re going to get this work done, before a second text comes through quickly after, suggesting they could meet late afternoon in the library, which appeases Alex somewhat, she lets her know she’ll be there at 4.30pm.

…..

“So, where are you off to tonight?” asks Alex, trying to make small talk as her and Maggie wander through the library looking for a free table.

“Just Bamboo, usual Wednesday night cheap drinks” she replies with a smile.

“Oh, so you’re a cheap date then ey” jokes Alex bumping Maggie’s shoulder, before trying to hide her embarrassment. What is she doing, she’s not friends enough with Maggie to do that, she’ll probably whirl round and punch her knowing Maggie.

“Ha, no Danvers, I’m certainly not a cheap date, I like to treat my ladies on a date, they don’t pay a penny.” She countered, but with a wink in her eye letting Alex know she wasn’t angry. “Anyway, it’s not a date, just out with some friends”.

“I see, well, I might see you there”.

“Oh, the great Alex Danvers, giving up her precious study time to come and mingle with the normal college folk?!” jokes Maggie, “I never thought I’d see the day”

“Yeah, well, my friend invited me and before you say anything, yes, I have friends, and no, it’s not Kara”. She said defensively. Alex hadn’t really planned on going, but when Maggie had said she would be heading to Bamboo, Alex just kind of blurted it out that she’d be there too. Curiosity, she tells herself, it’s obviously a popular place so she should check it out…

Maggie held her hands up with a smirk “Calm down Danvers, just didn’t think it was your type of place?”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know Sawyer” she said, with the smallest hint of challenge in her tone. “Anyway, let’s get down to business” Alex said as she gestured at the workbooks in front of them.

Maggie looked at her for a few seconds, before complying, they spent the next couple of hours working in relative silence, once they had split the tasks they needed to do, only really speaking to confirm details about the assignment as they went.

……

 

“Right, I think that’s about enough for today, I’m going to go grab some food, get changed and head out” stated Maggie as she stood up and started packing her things away. “See you back at ours”.

“Ours?” questioned Alex

“Yessssss” Maggie drawled out, “you know the place where we both live…you and me…our room…our place…ours” she replied sarcastically.

“Yeah yeah” said Alex as she waved Maggie off before slapping her hand against her head, what was that?! She thought to herself.

……….

Alex was lying on her bed when Maggie emerged from the bathroom, now ready to head out; she had been considering texting Vasquez to see what her plans were for the night. Alex wasn’t really one for social gatherings, but a part of her had to admit she was a little intrigued by the gay bar, and she had told Maggie she would be there, all be it, not with her. She knew she’d just get grief from Maggie about being a social recluse if she changed her mind now. So as Maggie walked out the door saying she’d probably see her later, Alex bit the bullet and text Vasquez. 

She jumped in the shower, then spent far too long for her own liking picking out an outfit to wear. It’s not like she has many ‘going out’ clothes and what do you even wear to a gay bar? Finally settling on a black pair of jeans and a black tee, paired with her leather jacket, also black, she decided to put on her pink converse to add a bit of colour. They were about the only colourful thing Alex had in her wardrobe, and she only owned them because they were a birthday present from Kara.

Vasquez had text to say meet her, and her girlfriend Lucy, in a bar on campus at 8pm for a few drinks, before they would head into town to go to Bamboo. Alex had met Lucy a few times before but still winced at her straight to the point style of conversation about Alex’s sexual preferences.

“So, didn’t realise you were into girls Alex?” said Lucy.

“Oh, erm, I’m not, errr, I dunno, I’ve never been with a girl before, I’ve never even been to a gay bar before” stammered Alex, not sure she knew Lucy, or even Vasquez well enough to want to have this conversation.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything” Lucy winked back, as Vasquez playfully hit her on the arm, telling her to leave Alex alone.

“Ignore her” piped up Vasquez, referring to her girlfriend, “going to a gay bar doesn’t have to be about being LGBTQ”.

Alex was looking back at her confused, but before she could say anything, Vasquez continued with a laugh, “I see we have a lot of education to get through tonight!” 

…………

They’ve had a few drinks and stopped off at couple of bars before Alex, Vasquez and Lucy enter Bamboo, Alex is definitely tipsy, but she’s enjoying her night. Vasquez and Lucy had been giving her a brief lesson in all things queer, and the mix of alcohol and the understanding couple had led Alex to open up to them about how she was questioning her sexuality. They had been super supportive and had shared some advice, promising to be there if Alex needed to talk through things at any point. Although both of them raised an eye at the animated way in which Alex talked about Maggie when she was explaining how she was a little jealous of her in terms of how easily she found dates.

Alex had thanked them and decided she didn’t really want to think about it for the rest of the night – despite entering a gay bar - and just wanted to have fun. Vasquez led the three of them through Bamboo looking for the rest of their friends that they were meeting, spotting them in the back corner in a booth near the dance floor.

As they walked over, Alex spotted a familiar face in the booth.

“Danvers! You came!” Shouted Maggie, Alex couldn’t quite read the tone.

“Hey Sawyer”, Alex hadn’t expected to be spending the evening with Maggie, potentially see her across the bar yes, but not actually spending time with her. Why was the thought of that making her apprehensive? ‘It’s just because she’ll probably make fun of me with her friends’ she thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Thoughts, comments, criticisms?


	4. Shot, Shot, Shot, Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Alex and co are at the bar. Everyone seems to be having a good night, until someone gets a little tipsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back again. Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos on this fic. I know I'm not the best writer out there, but I really enjoy writing about these two. And it amazes me that people are interested in reading my work and that you guys take the time to comment, so thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 4!

Alex had been enjoying her evening with Vasquez, Lucy and co, even Maggie, well, she hadn’t really interacted with Maggie much yet, but everything was going smoothly. Vasquez’s group of friends were really nice and she hadn’t laughed as much in ages. Her sexuality wasn’t the only thing Alex had been questioning, in between sips of her drink as she looked around her, she was wondering why she hadn’t made an effort to be more sociable during college so far, she was really enjoying herself.

Just then Lucy came back from the bar with a round of shots for everyone; Alex tried to pass on hers but was just met with a round of pantomime boos and told in no uncertain terms that she had to do the shot. Alex complied, and no sooner had she pulled a funny face at the taste, was she was being led unwillingly to the dance floor by Lucy.

Vasquez just laughed as she sat down next to Maggie and watched her girlfriend having fun and trying to encourage a slightly awkward looking Alex to let loose a little.

“Alex doesn’t know what she’s letting herself in for” she joked to Maggie, motioning to the two girls on the dancefloor.

“Ha, yeah, I’ve never really seen her out before, seems like she’s enjoying herself” she said with a hint of a smile, “or at least she was until your better half led her onto the dancefloor”.

“Cheeky!” Vasquez said as she punched Maggie’s upper arm playfully, “I’m totally the better half”.

“If you say so” Maggie smirked into her drink.

“Ugh, she’s awkward as hell up there, have you seen her, two left feet. She should probably go back to burying her head in a book as usual” a voice said with a little spite from Maggie’s other side. “Although, if I didn’t know who she was, I’d say she looks pretty cute tonight, in a geeky, virgin, fresh meat sort of way” the voice continued.

“You’re a dick Jules!” Vasquez spat out before hastily getting up to go and join Lucy and Alex on the dance floor, not wanting to be in Jules’ company anymore.

Jules was a mutual friend, no, acquaintance, of one of Maggie and Vasquez’s pals - Sophie, Vasquez had never really liked her, finding her to be quite rude and untrustworthy. Maggie wasn’t much more of a fan either; they had slept together in the first couple of weeks of college, having met in this very same bar through Sophie. It hadn’t meant anything to Maggie, just another one night stand, but then she found out Jules had a girlfriend, a long term one at that, back home. Maggie hates cheaters at the best of times, but to have been brought into the situation unknowingly like that, had her enraged. Sure, she wasn’t really at fault, Jules had never mentioned having a girlfriend, but knowing she had slept with someone in a relationship had made her feel sick. What was worse, was Jules didn’t even seem to be remorseful, passing it off as something along the lines of ‘drunk’ and ‘it’s college!’ Maggie kept her distance as much as she could from Jules after that, simply acknowledging her on mutual friend nights out, if only just to not be rude, hearing whispers of several other liaisons Jules had had since, which only fueled Maggie’s contempt for her.

“She’s right, you are a dick!” began Maggie, “you think you’re some kind of stud, when really you’re just a pathetic, desperate-for-attention cheater. Your girlfriend deserves better! And don’t you dare lay a finger on Alex, she’s too good for you”. 

Maggie spat at Jules, not stopping to think about why she’d become protective over Alex, it was more to do with how much she disliked Jules wasn’t it? As she walked away leaving Jules now sitting on her own in the booth, she threw one last remark over her shoulder.

“Oh and you were shit in bed too!”

Just as those last words left her mouth she passed Alex, making her way towards the bathroom presumably, giving her a questioning look. 

“She was” Maggie simply said, as she continued to head towards Lucy and Vasquez on the dancefloor, leaving Alex to continue her journey to the bathroom, neither Maggie, Lucy or Vasquez spotted Jules get up and make her way to the toilet too.

……

After dancing to a few songs, the three girls decided it was time for another drink, as it was Maggie’s round she said she’d go to the bar and Vasquez and Lucy went back to the booth. As Maggie made her way to the bar, she could see Alex was there, with Jules, who had her arm draped around Alex’ shoulder and a line of empty shot glasses in front of them.

“Hey” Maggie greeted dubiously, “what you guys up to?”

“Shot, shot, shot shot!” chanted Alex as she turned to face Maggie.

“Ohhh! Someone’s a little tipsy” Maggie replied, finding it kind of funny how quickly Alex had gotten drunk, but also annoyed at Jules for seemingly helping Alex into that state, as she shot a glare at her.

“Pshh” Alex made the noise as she waved her hand in the air “I’m fine! Jules here is fun, we’ve been doing shots together and she’s been telling me about all the other ‘ladies bars’ we could go to” she said with an over the top wink.

“Has she now?” Maggie grunted, but Alex in her inebriated state, didn’t pick up on Maggie’s annoyance.

“Err, I’m just going to nip to the bathroom ladies, don’t go anywhere you” Jules smiled at Alex, before hurrying away, wanting to avoid any comments from Maggie right now.

As soon as Jules had left, Maggie ordered at water for Alex.

“Hey, swig this down for me will you?” she said as she held the glass out towards Alex “and hey, I don’t mean to be funny, but maybe it would be cool if you come back to the booth with us? Jules probably isn’t the best person for you to spend the rest of your night with”.

“What? I don’t need water, I told you, and I’m fine. And I don’t need anyone to tell me what to do, certainly not you Sawyer” Alex bit back.

“Ok, well you can choose whether you want to drink the water, it’s just, I know you don’t drink much, and you’ll thank me in the morning” she said with a smile. “But, really, please don’t spend the rest of your night with Jules, she’s not a particularly nice person”

“You’re not a particularly nice person, but I have to spend my time sharing a room with you!”

And ok, Alex is more drunk than Maggie had first thought, and that comment hurt more than she might have expected.

“Danvers…” she dejectedly huffed out, but before she could continue, Alex interrupted.

“You’re just jealous Sawyer! I heard what you said before, you’ve slept with Jules and now you’re jealous that she’s giving me attention and not you!”

Alex had absolutely no intention of sleeping with Jules, she was barely just coming to terms with her sexuality and considering sleeping with someone right now was just far too much for her to consider, but she couldn’t deny it was nice to have a bit of attention, harmless flirting and if she could get one up on Maggie, then even better. 

“No Danvers, it’s not that, look…” again, she was interrupted as Jules returned from the bathroom.

“Heyyyyy!” Alex drawled out the greeting and slung her arm over Jules shoulder “how about we go check out another one of those bars you mentioned, I’m getting a little bored of this place” she emphasised the ‘bored’ as she gave a pointed look at Maggie.

“Great idea babe!” Jules winked at Maggie, as she led Alex towards the booth to grab their jackets.

“Jules!” Maggie tried to bark a warning at her, but it was in vain. Not sure who she was more angry at, Maggie ordered 3 drinks and took them back to Lucy and Vasquez, just as Alex and Jules were heading out the door.

“What’s going on there?” Vasquez asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it, I tried to warn Alex, but she’s not really my biggest fan so she just thought I was jealous that Jules was paying her attention and not me” Maggie said as she picked at the label on her bottle of beer.

“Not your biggest fan? Didn’t sound like that when she was talking about you earlier” Lucy commented “she seemed quite taken with you and your dating prowess”.

Lucy’s smirk dropped as Vasquez slapped her thigh and Maggie looked on confused. Vasquez didn’t want to out the fact that Alex was questioning to Maggie, it wasn’t her place to do so, so she tried to move the conversation along.

“I think I’ll text her, I don’t know what her plans are for tonight, but I’ve got a pretty good idea what Jules’ are and I’m not having her take advantage of Alex like that!”

“Thanks, maybe she’ll listen to you more than me” replied Maggie.

Vasquez text Alex, voicing her concerns, but all she got in return was a jumbled text questioning whether Maggie had put her up to it. Then a few minutes later an apology to Vasquez, and a thanks for looking out for her tonight, and for listening when she was working through her feelings earlier, but really, she can take care of herself and she’s just having a bit of fun with Jules, we’re just friends, nothing’s going to happen. Vasquez didn’t share the texts with Maggie or Lucy.

The three continued their drinks in Bamboo, the rest of their friends having moved on not long after Alex and Jules left. Maggie was on her own with Lucy at the bathroom and Vasquez at the bar, she clicked on the Facebook app on her phone, meaning to mindlessly scroll through the feed, but the first picture that came up was of Alex and Jules. Jules had tagged Alex in it, with the caption ‘here’s to new friends’. Alex was now looking very much worse for wear, Maggie could tell from her eyes, which definitely weren’t focussing towards the camera, and it looked like Jules was practically holding her up, Maggie decided to text Alex.

11.49 SAWYER: You ok?x

11.56 DANVERS: I can atke care f myslf Sayer!

11.57 DANVERS: Jules say s hiiiiiiiiii, ha!

11.57 DANVERS: Jealousy dosnt look good on you

Maggie looked at her phone in frustration, deciding not to engage anymore as Alex was clearly very drunk and pissed off at her, she pocketed her phone and downed her drink, heading to the bar again, as Lucy and Vasquez exchanged glances.

Confused at where the frustrated feeling was coming from, why did she care what Alex got up to anyway, she’s just her mildly annoying roommate with no social life? Maggie decided to order herself a couple of shots and to move on to something harder than beer, ordering herself a large whiskey and coke. As she was downing her second shot and waiting for the bartender to bring over her whiskey, Darla sidled up to her. Maggie wasn’t really in the mood but not wanting to be rude she made small talk and Darla then followed her back to the booth. Vasquez and Lucy finished up their drinks and decided they were going to head home, after checking Maggie was ok with that.

Maggie and Darla had a couple more drinks before Maggie’s phone vibrated in her back pocket.

12.35 DANVERS: Sorry…x

Maggie looked at the screen confused.

12.35 SAWYER: Everything ok Danvers?x

12.36 DANVERS: Yeah, well no, I’m fine x

12.36 SAWYER: Where are you?x

Maggie was concerned; it seemed strange that Alex had reached out to her after their earlier interactions.

12.38 DANVERS: At ours, are you coming back tonight?x

12.38 DANVERS: Please don’t bring anyone back tonight x

12.38 DANVERS: Sorry x

Confused but still concerned Maggie made her excuses to Darla, who wasn’t impressed, muttering something about why you dropping everything for that freak, and made her way hastily outside to hail a taxi.

12.45 SAWYER: What’s up Danvers? I’m heading back now x

12.45 SAWYER: Alone x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that, did you enjoy it?  
> I'm excited for where this is going, already started on chapter 5  
> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome and appreciated :)


	5. Just Know I was Only Looking Out for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie checks in with Alex back at their dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a week... It must be Christmas!
> 
> Here's chapter 5, hope it squashes some of the worries you guys had about what happened to Alex at the end of the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy it, all Maggie and Alex interaction this one.
> 
> This will be the last update from me until after Christmas and probably New Year, so I just wanted to say, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, they really do make my day! And I hope you all have an excellent Christmas time. See you in 2018 (when Sanvers will be endgame ;p )

“Danvers?” Maggie had just walked through the door to their place.

She looked over to Alex’ side of the room to find her sitting on her bed, legs crossed, playing with her fingers.

“You ok Alex?” 

Maggie’s voice had a hint of concern to it, and at hearing her first name, Alex lifted her head to look towards Maggie.

“Yeah, I’m ok, just a little embarrassed is all…and drunk. Ugh, and totally sorry for being such an ass earlier”.

Alex looked back down to where she was fiddling with her fingers, feeling self-conscious.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Maggie said, as she started making her way towards Alex. “Can I sit here?” she gestured to the spot next to Alex on the bed.

Alex shifted over a little, silently giving permission to Maggie, who took a seat, perched on the edge of the bed, turning slightly towards Alex, but not so close that they were in contact, they’ve never really done this before, talked properly, they don’t have that kind of relationship so Maggie doesn’t know what to do for best and doesn’t want to make Alex feel any more uncomfortable.

“You were right” Alex says quietly.

Maggie just looks at her, waits.

“About Jules” Alex continues, meeting Maggie’s gaze now.

Maggie doesn’t say anything, but looks on with understanding eyes, prompting Alex to continue. 

Alex tells her that they continued on to another bar and Jules kept getting more and more flirty and touchy-feely. Alex admits to Maggie for the first time that she thinks she is gay. She tells her that the attention was nice at first, something she hadn’t really experienced before, but that it became too intense for Alex right now.

Maggie still doesn’t say anything, just listens quietly, eyes trained on Alex, a few nods of the head to show she’s listening.

Alex continues to tell her about the suggestive comments Jules was making, and how uncomfortable it had made her feel, about how she tried to laugh it off and gently suggest to Jules that she didn’t want to go down that road. She talks about how Maggie came up in conversation and how that led Jules to tell her about their night together and the reasons behind Maggie’s dislike for Jules. Alex apologises to Maggie again, for dismissing her concerns, for accusing her of being jealous, for not realising she was just looking out for her. Alex mentions how annoyed she was at Jules for treating her girlfriend in such a way, about how she can’t believe she’s flirting with Alex and being so suggestive when she’s in a relationship, she recounts how Jules looked at her indignantly at this point, then laughing at Alex’ ‘naivety’ as she had put it, and had tried to pull her closer and talk about all the ways she would treat Alex that night, which had been the final straw for Alex, had made her feel so uncomfortable and wanting to be out of that situation.

Maggie was getting more and more angry as Alex continued her story, fisting the comforter beneath her, should she reach out and comfort Alex? She wasn’t sure what to do, she decided to place her hand on Alex’s knee, just a gentle reminder that she was still listening and that she understood, Alex looked up at Maggie with a small smile.

Alex finished her recounting of the final part of the evening, she had told Jules that she wasn’t ready for any of this, and she had made that clear earlier, she reminded Jules of her girlfriend once more. She said she wanted to go, had muttered about Maggie being right, which hadn’t gone down well. Jules had spitefully called her a tease and a pathetic baby gay, who didn’t know what she was missing out on, before stalking away. Alex was relieved, she hadn’t noticed the bartender looking on, he was the one that checked she was ok, made sure she had some water, which Alex had huffed out a laugh at, remembering her exchange with Maggie earlier about drinking some water, and he had ensured she got safely into a taxi home.

Once Maggie was sure Alex had finished speaking for now, she carefully considered what to say next.

“Ok, so, first of all, I’m proud of you Alex” she said, with a genuine smile, trying to show she cared.

Alex looked back at her confused. “Proud? I’ve done nothing to be proud of, and I was horrible to you”. She looked at the floor.

Maggie ducked her head to try and catch Alex’ eyes, gave her knee a little squeeze to try and gain her attention.

“I’m proud of you for talking about your feelings, for girls, that’s a huge step!” she paused, then “We don’t have to talk anymore about it tonight, we don’t even have to talk about it at all, I know you’ve got Vasquez and Lucy, and probably other friends, oh and that little puppy of a sister…”

Alex let out a little chuckle at the description of her sister, although the brief thought of discussing her sexuality with Kara scared her.

Maggie continued, “But I’m always here, ready to talk, or listen, or whatever you need”

“But you don’t even like me?” Alex said with a laugh.

“Not strictly true Danvers. Yeah ok, we’ve maybe not had the best of friendships…roommate relationships, whatever you want to call it, but I don’t not like you. In fact, I’d go as far to say, you’re ok for a geek” she smiled, and bumped Alex’ shoulder, showing that she meant it affectionately and not as an insult.

“Hey! I’m a nerd, not a geek” Alex bounced back.

They both laughed.

“I am sorry about tonight though, and for the record, I think you’re ok too”. The smile had washed off Alex’ face, embarrassed at how she had spoken to Maggie earlier that evening.

“Look, let’s just forget about that part of the night, I accept your apology...” she smiled at Alex, “...but also, Jules is a tit and causes problems everywhere she goes. And I can remember what it’s like to first discover new feelings, what it’s like to have attention and to enjoy it. I’m just glad nothing further happened to you”

Maggie gave Alex’ knee another squeeze then removed her hand as she said “just know I was only looking out for you”.

“I know, thanks Maggie”

“Anytime Danvers!”

“Can…can I hug you? I, just think I need a hug right now” Alex said quietly, picking at her fingers, she wasn’t one for hugging really, unless it was Kara, but she’d had quite a night and just wanted to be held.

Maggie smiled, and thought to herself how cute Alex looked right now, in an adorable puppy way of course, not in an ‘I find you attractive’ way…no…

Maggie twisted more towards Alex and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her hands up and down her back, hoping to make Alex feel safe and comfortable after the events of the night. Both girls smiled into the hug, neither of them stopping to think about how nice it felt.

“Ok, I think I need some sleep, and some water” said Alex as they pulled apart.

“Ohhhh, now she wants water!” Maggie laughed as she got up to go and fill a glass each for them; Alex laughed too and half-heartedly threw a pillow at her.

Maggie set one glass down next to her bed and handed the other to Alex, who took a big swig.

“You’re going to really enjoy that hangover in the morning” said Maggie with a cheeky grin.

“I think you’re going to enjoy me having it more like” 

“What, me, no, I won’t say a word” Maggie mocked indignation.

“Hmm. Night Sawyer” Alex switched off the bedside light.

“Night Danvers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Our girls are having a bit of a break through, maybe an actual friendship on the cards...or more...:p plenty still to come in this world.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	6. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover Alex and a little bit of texting with Kara and with Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy New Year!  
> Hope you all enjoyed the holidays.
> 
> First of all, thanks for all the love for the last chapter, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it, I'm really enjoying writing it, and I'm super excited to take you on their journey.
> 
> Secondly, apologies that this is a little shorter than I had planned for this chapter. I have more loosely written, but I need to get the dialogue right before i post it. It had been my plan to do that tonight/tomorrow, but I've just been told I'm off for a birthday surprise for the weekend :) (it's not my birthday til Tues though), so I have posted a shortened version based on what I had complete and where there seemed a sensible break in the chapter.
> 
> I really hope you like it, and as I said I have the rest of the chapter mostly written so hopefully i can get that out to you guys on Monday as a birthday celebration from me :p

Alex did indeed wake up with a hangover, however Maggie wasn’t there to tease her about it, a very brief flash of disappointment washed through Alex’s mind, before a wash of feeling sick, and then the thought that actually, she was glad Maggie wasn’t there to see her in this state, all in the space of around 1.5 seconds. Alex grabbed her phone from the side table, there was a couple of texts from Maggie, Alex smiled when she saw them as she sat up, then groaned at her headache as she did so.

8.50 SAWYER: Morning Danvers! How’s the head? ;p x  
8.51 SAWYER: I left you a fresh glass of water and some Advil by your bed, take them, you’ll feel better!x

Alex looked to her left and saw the tablets Maggie had left, she swigged them down with the water and text Maggie back, before getting into the shower to try and feel human again.

9.25 DANVERS: My hero! I feel like shit x  
9.25 DANVERS: Thanks again for last night, and for the Advil! :) x

Alex remained in the shower for much longer than usual, feeling the hot water wash the regrets of the night before away. When she finally stepped out the shower, feeling a lot better - the tablets must have kicked in too - she dried herself and spotted a few texts on her phone.

9.31 SUPER SISTER: Heyyyyyy! Saw some pics of you out last night, looked fun???? Hope you haven’t forgotten about me though!!!!! :) :) xxxxxx  
9.31 SUPER SISTER: Also, I miss you, and sister night. What are you doing tonight? Can I come over?xxxxx  
9.32 SUPER SISTER: Pleaaaaasssseeee! I’ll bring potstickers!xxxxx

9.39 SAWYER: Nah, heroes wear capes, I don’t look good in a cape ;p and no worries. Hope you’re feeling better? Sorry had to skip out to class this morning, but fancy catching up on our assignment this afternoon? I’m free from 3…x

Alex got dressed for the day, realising she didn’t have time for her usual work out, thinking to herself that even if she did, she probably wasn’t physically up to it anyway. She grabbed her bag and head out the door towards the library, thankful that she didn’t have an actual class until 11. As she walked towards the library she replied to Kara and Maggie.

10.01 To SUPER SISTER: Ugh, yes I went out, and now my head hurts! But Maggie left me some Advil, feeling a bit better now. Yeah of course come over, and you’d better bring enough potstickers for us both to eat this time! Want to watch a movie?x

10.02 To SAWYER: Pahaha, you’re so tiny you’d be drowned in a cape! Also, yeah 3 sounds good to me, meet you in the quad?x  
10.02 To SAWYER: Oh, and yeah, feeling much better after Advil and a shower!x

Alex continued on to the library and got on with some work, doing a little prep too for her assignment with Maggie ready for later that afternoon, she glanced down at her phone to check the time, realising it was time for her to pack up her things and head to her first class of the day. She also realised her phone had been pretty busy with texts both from Vasquez and Lucy checking up on her after last night, as well as having been tagged in a couple of photos by Vasquez – both horrible! She also had replies from Kara and Maggie.

10.20 SUPER SISTER: Yesssssss! Sister night! I’ll bring aaaallllll the potstickers! :) :) :) Can’t wait! Oh and also, Maggie? Left you Advil? As in Maggie who you live with?! I thought she was a nightmare?! :0 xxxx

10.43 SAWYER: I’m not tiny! (also, yes quad is good – still not tiny)x

Alex laughed out loud at Maggie’s text.

10.50 To SAWYER: You’re definitely tiny, but its ok, its cute ;p x

“Oh crap” Alex muttered to herself as she blushed, even though no one was around. Should she have sent that? Ok, they were on friendly terms after last night, but what on earth made her send that! But before Alex could panic any further a reply came through.

10.51 SAWYER: Cute? Cute?! I’m badass and strong is what I am Danvers!x

Phew, ok, just panicked for nothing, Alex thought to herself before just sending a wink emoji back. She re-read Kara’s text and felt a bit of guilt at her description of Maggie, sure Kara had met her a couple of times, when she first moved in, and she was less than pleasant, and definitely another time since, but that wasn’t enough for Kara, human puppy to form that opinion. Had she been leading Kara to that opinion, with remarks she had been making about her night-time antics? She’d have to address that she thought to herself - Maggie had been nothing but caring, looking out for her last night and this morning. Before Alex had the chance to reply her professor walked through the door, Kara would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though it's short, what did you guys think?
> 
> Also, a question for you - I haven't stated whether Kara has powers in this fic yet, would you like her to? or not?
> 
> Alex and Maggie’s meet up in the quad and sister night up next!
> 
> Thanks everyone, as always, comments and constructive feedback welcomed :)


	7. And Anyway Danvers, You're Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie meet, they talk about how Alex is feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, glad you're still enjoying this.
> 
> Here's chapter 7 - it's my birthday treat to all of you, haha.
> 
> The majority of you guys asked for Kara to just be Kara, so she'll not have any powers in this fic.  
> Also, sister night has been pushed to the next chapter, as this one got away from me a little, but I am finishing writing it right now, so wont be long til its up
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Alex’s classes were over for the day, it was around 2.30, with still half an hour to kill before meeting up with Maggie, she took a little detour off campus to grab a couple of coffees and cinnamon rolls from Noonan’s. Alex knew how Maggie took her coffee, from the few times she made it with that disgusting instant stuff in their room, but she had no idea if she liked cinnamon rolls, just hoped for the best.

As she turned the corner into the quad, she could see Maggie sitting on a wall chatting to a couple of people.

“Hey Danvers!” she said with a big smile, as her classmates excused themselves.

“Hey”

“Two coffees? You must be feeling rough?!” Maggie laughed out.

“Yeah yeah” Alex chirped back “obviously one is for you” she smiled at Maggie.

“Oh, great, thanks” Maggie said, a little surprised but grateful as she took the cup Alex was holding out for her and took a sip. “Mmm, perfect! And from Noonan’s! How’d you know my order?”

“I’m quite observant Sawyer” Alex grinned back, “aaand, one of these is for you” she said, unveiling the cinnamon rolls.

“Cinnamon rolls? Are you psychic, these are only my favourite!” Maggie reached out to grab one.

“Ah-ah” Alex mock-scolded as she snapped the flimsy cardboard box shut and smirked at Maggie.

“One, not until you show me the goods, and two, not psychic, but they’re my favourite too so I hoped for the best”.

“Show you the goods?” Maggie said in a teasing tone as Alex realised what she had said – meaning Maggie having done her tasks from the assignments – could have been talking a totally different way.

“Uh, no…I, I just meant, like, the work you’ve done….for the assignment” Alex stuttered out as a blush crept up her face.

Maggie just laughed at her and turned on her heel towards the library.

“Come on Danvers, I was just messing with you” she smiled over her shoulder, as Alex started to follow her.

As they sat down at a table, Maggie took the opportunity, especially after that moment outside to question Alex on how she was feeling about having come out to her.

“It’s cool, I’m cool, I mean it’s kinda like a weight has been lifted now that I’ve actually dealt with those confusing feelings I was having. I think I already knew really, but was trying to dismiss it, but now, especially after last night, I’m so much clearer on things”.

Maggie give her a little smile and keeps eye contact with Alex, but only listens, doesn’t interrupt, just like the night before.

“I mean, I think I still have some stuff to work through, but I think I’m ok with this being my new normal”.

She smiled up at Maggie, who reached her hand across to place on Alex’s forearm.

“That’s great Alex, and of course, no one is expecting you to have everything all sorted right now, it’s a big step, and it was only last night, but just know I’m here if you ever want to talk, or ask questions, there’s none too silly, honestly”.

“Thanks Maggie”

“Anytime”

“No, really, thanks, for last night, you were amazing you know, even after I was such a dick to you, I’m so sorry. I think I really needed that talk” She smiled at Maggie again and put her hand on top of Maggie’s which was still on her forearm.

Maggie just looked back at Alex for a few moments, each with a small smile on their faces, before she pulled back.

“Ok Danvers, you’ve apologised enough, I don’t want you to feel you need to keep saying sorry. I accept your apology, and we already moved on didn’t we” she smiled at Alex again. “And I mean it, I’m here anytime for you. Do you have anyone else you feel comfortable talking to? Does anyone else know?

“Well I told Vasquez and Lucy that I was questioning last night, they were really great actually, tried to start my, what did they call it…gay education. Usually I would talk to Kara about any stuff that was bothering me, this one might be a bit harder”.

“Your sister? The human puppy?”

They both laughed.

“Ha yeah, she’s coming round for sister night tonight, do you think I should tell her? That’s a scary thought, what if she hates it, hates me?”

“Well firstly, there’s no timeline of when you have to tell people, you do it if and when you’re ready, and secondly, from what I’ve seen of Kara and how much she idolises you, I can’t imagine she could ever hate you, but, if you do want to tell her, I can be around for moral support?”

“What was it like when you came out?”

Maggie froze for a second, before regaining herself, hoping Alex hadn’t caught her expression.

“Oh, well everyone’s stories different, hard to compare really, let’s just focus on you”.

Maggie beamed a big smile up at Alex, hoping she had hidden the fact that she didn’t want to talk about her own coming out experiences with Alex, at least not yet anyway, and certainly not when Alex was thinking of coming out to her family.

Alex smiled back, “Thanks Maggie, wow, that’s all I seemed to have been saying these last two days, thanks Maggie for this, thanks Maggie for that, you’ve helped me loads”.

“Ha, I’m not such a bad person after all, ey” Maggie is half joking, half serious.

Alex feels bad about previous remarks she’s made about Maggie, both to her and to Kara. 

“Sorr…I mean, I just thought you were a badass only interested in fast cars and hot women”.

“Let me correct you there, fast bikes, not cars, and hot women aren’t always what they’re cracked up to be, you know. And anyway Danvers, you’re hot” Maggie says with a slight twinkle in her eye.

“Pfft. Not so bad yourself Sawyer” returns Alex, with another huge blush forming.

“Ok so we really should get down to business” Maggie gestured to their textbooks and papers “but before we do, if you’re concerned that I’ve ‘been helping you so much’ recently” Maggie gestured with air quotes to show she didn’t see it as too much. “There is something that you could maybe help me with…”

“Oh?...”

“Yeah, well, I want to be fitter and stronger”

Alex’s raises here eye browns and gives a sarcastic look up and down Maggie, suggesting she thinks she is already pretty lean.

“Tut, I know I’m reasonably fit already, but I’ve lost some fitness as I don’t play sports anymore, I missed all the sign ups and try outs in a drunken haze at the start of the semester, and anyways, they’ll have their teams and cliques all in full swing by now”.

“So you want to come to the gym with me? J’onzz Gym?” Alex said a little surprised.

“Well…yeah, if you’ll take me…I mean, I’ve got one eye on applying for the police academy after college, I know that’s ages away but it would be cool to start doing some sparring and stuff and you seem super fit, so I thought maybe you could help me” she finished off shyly.

“Police Academy? Cool, although, do they let tiny people in the police?” she grinned at Maggie.

“Right, that’s it, you definitely have to help me now, so I can get stronger, then kick your ass”.

“Can you reach it?”

“Alexxxxxx!”

“Haha ok, ok, yeah of course I can take you, would be cool to have a work out buddy actually, wanna start tomorrow morning, I missed my workout today”.

“I bet you did! And yeah tomorrow would be good, thanks Danvers” Maggie said with a smile.

The two of them decided it really was time to get on and do some work, leaving the playful back and forth to one side for now to actually concentrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for you all?
> 
> Sister night is definitely up next, I promise! But not until I've celebrated my birthday ;p


	8. You're Going to Have All the Girls Falling at Your Feet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister night, and has Alex got something to tell Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter. And thank you so much for the birthday wishes too.
> 
> Here's chapter 8, hope you like it, I'm literally posting this as I'm about to run out the door to go and watch my team play football (soccer to most of you guys I guess) so it is totally unedited, so I apologise for any mistakes. I'll come back and check it later, just wanted to get it out to you lot. 
> 
> And I'll respond to all you comments from the last chapter when I get in too, like I've said in the past, they really motivate me to try and write the best story for you.

Alex and Maggie and finished up their work and made their way back to their room together sometime around 6. Kara was coming over at 7 and Alex wanted a little bit of chill time before she came, to think through what she was going to say.

She had decided that she would try and tell Kara tonight, and while she thanked Maggie for the offer of moral support, she said it would be best to do it on her own, although Alex offered her to join them for potstickers and a movie afterward. Maggie wanted to make sure she was close, just on the very small off chance that things didn’t go well with Kara, so they agreed that Maggie would hang around in the little common room at the bottom of their building, and Alex would text her to let her know when to join for the rest of sister night, or earlier if needed.

The common room was pretty small, and usually dead, not really the most fun place to be, so Maggie loaded up an episode of The Crown on her laptop, ready to take down with her. She gave Alex a quick hug and reassured her everything would be fine, and if not, she’d just be downstairs. Maggie was just pulling on her boots as Alex opened the door to Kara.

“Alexxxxxxx, come here you, I’ve missed you so much!”

“Ooft!” Alex huffed out as her sister squeezed her tight.

“Oh, hey Maggie” Kara said quietly as she spotted her sisters roommate on her bed.

“Hey little Danvers, don’t mind me, I was just heading out. Might catch you later though, have fun!”

She smiled at Kara and winked at Alex as she grabbed her laptop and made her way out of the door. Kara caught the smile Alex gave Maggie as walked out the door.

“So, what have you brought” Alex says turning her attention to the stack of food Kara brought in.

“Oh just the usual, potstickers, pizzas, chips and dip, oh and some rocky road ice cream for later” Kara replied with a grin.

“So enough to feed a small army?”

“Like I said, the usual”

“Come on then, bring them over here, let’s get comfy and I want to hear all about what’s being going on with you”

Alex patted her bed, motioning for Kara to come and sit.

She put some background music on whilst they spent the next half hour or so catching up about Kara, her friends and Midvale, there was nothing real to report, Midvale being a quiet unassuming town, but Alex was glad to hear her sister’s best friends James and Winn were still their adorable, mischievous selves. One thing Alex did pick up on though was Kara’s excitement at her new friend Lena, she was apparently new to the area, so Alex had never come across her before, she parked it for now, but decided she wanted to hear a little more about this Lena.

After Kara had finished babbling, she decided it was time that Alex got a chance, and asked what was new in her life. Alex froze for a second, it had been easy up to now, as it always was with her sister, but the reality that she was now going to have to confront the scary subject of coming out hit her hard. She started fidgeting with her fingers, which earned a slightly confused look from Kara, before she decided to distract herself for a few minutes, updating Kara on general college life. Glancing at her phone, she noticed a text from Maggie:

7.44 SAWYER: You got this!xx

Alex felt a small smile peek across her face as she resolved then to make an attempt to tell Kara. Just as she was about to speak, Kara spoke up

“Alex, what’s up? You seem a bit distracted”

Alex huffed out a little laugh, of course her sister would pick up that something wasn’t quite right, she wondered if Kara had also seen the text from Maggie.

“Ok, so you know my friend Vasquez?”

“Yeahhhh” drawled out Kara, not knowing where this was going.

“Well she has a girlfriend, Lucy” 

Alex looked up for any signs of, well anything from Kara, she thought this was an easy way to start the conversation, then she could judge Kara’s reactions, giving her an out before the heavy stuff is she needed. Not surprisingly, finding Kara didn’t react to this information, she continued.

“Well last night they invited me out, they thought it would be good for me to get out…erm, broaden my horizons a little. So we went to Bamboo, a, a gay bar”

Alex chanced a look up at Kara again, nothing but a nod, showing she was following the story.

“Well, to cut a long story short, this girl kept buying me drinks and giving me attention, and I, I kinda liked it at first, then I sort of did it to spite Maggie, then it was too much too fast for me and I, I ran away” Alex was beginning to babble, the rate of her words increasing with her adrenaline.

“And then Maggie came back and she was so nice to me Kara, and understanding, and I think we’ve been unfair on her, and anyway, she talked with me and I told her something I hadn’t specifically told anyone before, not even myself really” Alex’s words had slowed to a more even rhythm.

Alex looked up to Kara once more, finding understanding eyes.

“Go on Alex…I’m here, I love you”

Alex assumed from that statement Kara had already guessed what was coming next, but took that as a green light that Kara wasn’t going to leave her, or be mad.

“Kara…I…I’m gay. I’m gay. I’d been confused with feelings for a little while, but I’ve accepted now, that I’m gay, and…and I’m happy, really happy”. She finished with a smile.

Before she knew it she had been knocked on her back on her bed by the biggest hug ever from Kara.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you Alex, and thank you for telling me” Kara said in an excitable tone.

“So, so you’re not mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad? You’re my big sister, the best big sister ever. Why would I care about who makes you happy, I just want you to be happy. I love you Alex, no matter what!” She finished off sincerely.

“Oh and you’re so beautiful, and smart! You’re going to have all the girls falling at your feet”

They both laughed at that.

“Well I don’t know about that, but I’m glad you know. I can’t believe I was so worried about telling you, and Maggie said I shouldn’t have anything to worry about because you’re a human puppy and would never hate me, and wait…Maggie, I said I’d text her to let her know how things went and invite her back up for sister night with us…if, if that’s ok, I mean, she’s been really nice and supportive these last couple of days and I just, wanted to thank her I guess” she had begun babbling again.

Alex had reached for her phone to text Maggie, but Kara gently took it from her.

“Alex, please don’t ever worry about telling me stuff, like I said before, I love you and I would never hate you, for anything!”

Alex smiled and melted into Kara’s side for a moment, before popping some food in her mouth.

“Even if I ate the last potsticker?” she mumbled out with a grin before darting from the bed, knowing what was coming next.

“What?! Noooo! I take it all back, I hate you, I’m disowning you. Sister night? What sister?” 

Kara threw a small pillow at Alex before her mock anger dissolved into them both laughing and going back in for another hug.

“So Maggie ey? You’ve mentioned her a lot, what’s going on there? “Kara wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Pfft, nothing Kara. We’re just friends; we weren’t even that until, well last night I guess. I feel bad for being rude about her before now though. She seems really caring. Anyway, it will be nice to actually be friendly with my roommate; we’re even going to be gym buddies”

Kara just kept looking at Alex with a wry smile.

“Kara, honestly, we’re absolutely just friends, she looked out for me last night, and actually she’s downstairs right now because she wanted to be close, for moral support. So anyway, yeah I’m going to text her to come up and hang with us. And anyway, you know what Maggie’s like, no way she’d be interested in a baby gay nerd like me” She joked.

“Ok, ok, sounds like she’s been pretty cool, text her but tell her to come up in like half an hour? I just want to chill with my big sis for a little bit”

Alex eyed her, wondering if she was up to something, but dismissed it as quickly, before shooting off a quick text.

8.01 To SAWYER: Told Kara, she was great! Thanks for the support, we’re just going to have a bit of sister time, then we’d both like it if you came up around 8.30, we could watch a movie maybe?xx

Maggie had a huge smile on her face as she read the text.

8.02 To DANVERS: Way to go Danvers, told you she’d be cool. I’ll be up just after 8.30 when I’ve finished this ep of the crown xx

Alex read the text, before putting her phone on the bed in between her and Kara as they laid back and watched a rerun of Friends. 

Only about 5 minutes in, Kara picked up Alex’s phone, declaring they should set up a dating profile for her. After several failed attempts from Alex to dissuade Kara, all mostly foiled by her puppy eyes and pout, Alex gave in, thinking it easier to appease her sister right now, and she could always delete it as soon as she left.

Kara spent the next 10 minutes or so putting a profile together on Tinder, with very little input from Alex, other than a nod and a gruff here and there, she chose a profile picture and listed a few specific interests, namely science, punk, sparring and ladies. Kara giggled as she wrote the last one.

“There! All set up” Kara proclaimed, as she showed Alex how to navigate the app.

“And, errr, how do you know so much about Tinder missy?”

“Alex! I’m totally old enough to date!”

“And are you?”

“Well, no, but…no. Anyway, back to you, let’s look through some options”

Kara then continued to swipe through the ladies in the vicinity, making comment on several as she went, Alex wasn’t really paying attention, or pretending not to anyway, just agreeing a couple of times when Kara mentioned that someone was cute.

“Oh, look, there’s Maggie!” said Kara, “Let’s creep on her, hehe”.

“No! She’s going to be walking back in that door any minute”

“Spoilsport!”

Kara continued swiping as Alex made a mental note to go back to Maggie’s profile later, just for research, obviously. After a few more minutes, Kara got bored and put down Alex’s phone. Getting up to go an put some chips and dip out. Just then Maggie walked through the door.

“Hey Danvers, Little Danvers” she said with smile, which was quickly knocked off her face as she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug, as Alex laughed as she watched on in amusement.

“What, what was that for?”

“For being the bestest with Alex! Obviously” she smiled at Maggie.

“Seemed like she could do with a friend as a roommate” Maggie joked as she winked at Alex, who in return winced at the implication.

“Come on then, get your butt over here, we’re going to watch a film”

Maggie made her way over to the bed, squashing on next to Kara, just enough room for the three of them, as Alex flicked through Netlfix, they all decided on Bad Moms. As the opening credits were rolling, Alex’s phone pinged. Kara immediately picked it up in excitement.

“Oooh, maybe it’s a match!”

“Kara!” shouted Alex as she grabbed the phone from her, Maggie looking on confused.

“It’s just Vasquez texting me”

“A match?” Maggie asked confused.

“Its noth..” Alex began to say, looking at Maggie, before Kara interrupted her excitedly. 

“Oh, yeah. We set Alex up on Tinder, you know, now she’s gay, I thought she may as well get out there and date, she’s so pretty, I bet her phone will be going wild with notifications” she said proudly.

“Oh…I see, said Maggie”

Alex wasn’t sure if she was imagining the slightly disappointed tone in Maggie’s response for a second.

“Well, Kara set up the profile, not me. I just went along with it for ease” she said, receiving a pillow to the face from Kara.

“Ha, I bet! Anyway, I don’t know about you two, but I’m going to settle down and watch me a bit of Mila Kunis” Maggie said with a smirk, as both Danvers sisters laughed and snuggled down further on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that for you?
> 
> Sorry not much Alex/Maggie interaction this chapter, but what there was, hope you liked, more next chapter


	9. See Something You Like Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go to the gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so two chapters in as many days, I think I'm spoiling you!
> 
> Thanks once again for the comments and your continuing support, it really means a lot
> 
> After my rushed upload yesterday, I have went back and fixed the spelling mistakes :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 9

Alex woke up some time later, it was dark and she had no idea what time it was. She was about to reach for her phone when she realised her arm was trapped, upon further investigation and after letting her eyes adjust to the dark, she realised Kara was tucked into her side. She looked over to Maggie’s bed to find her soundly asleep. Everything was switched off, Alex must’ve fallen asleep whilst watching the movie, she guessed her sister must have too, leaving Maggie to clear up and move over to her own bed. Alex shuffled her arm out from under Kara to grab her phone, there were a couple of notifications from Tinder, Alex rolled her eyes and opened the app, she wasn’t particularly interested so just dismissed the notifications, thinking she’ll come back to them later maybe, glad she managed to intercept them before Kara seen.

Then Alex remembered earlier when Kara had been swiping through the app that they had come across Maggie’s profile, one little look she thought to herself. Alex clicked on her profile, there was a cute picture of Maggie in a bar it seemed, which wasn’t a surprise, she was smiling and looking away from the camera, but you could still see one of her dimples out in full force. Alex discovered that Maggie was from Blue Springs, Nebraska, wow she was miles from home, Alex felt a little guilty for not even haven taken the time to ask where Maggie was from, although she didn’t remember Maggie asking her either. Alex went on to discover that Maggie’s interests included bikes, tiramisu, guns and bonsai trees, ok Alex thought, didn’t have her pegged for bonsai trees or tiramisu, but at least now she knew a little more about Maggie. Looking at the time, she realised she should get back to sleep, she had agreed to take Maggie to the gym the next morning, although she realised they never agreed a time, she had a 9am class, so she hoped Maggie was ready for an early one as she set her alarm and rolled back over to sleep.

………….

Alex woke just before 6.30 leaving herself time to get to the gym, have a decent work out and shower before her class. Kara was still asleep, so she just left her a text to explain where she was and that she’d catch up later if she didn’t need to get back to Midvale. However Maggie still being asleep was more of a problem, should Alex wake her, she did say she wanted to go to the gym with her this morning. Alex decided to try and gently wake her, rocking her shoulder a little and whispering her name. It took a couple of goes before a groggy, but adorable Maggie shuffled in her bed and half opened her eyes.

“Danvers?”

“Hey Maggie, sorry to wake you, I’m just heading to the gym and I know you wanted to come. Its only 6.30 though so if you want to sleep some more, that’s cool we’ll go another time”

Maggie just stared blankly at Alex for a moment, processing the info with her half asleep brain.

“No, no, I said I’d go, just err, can you give me 5 minutes?”

“Sure”

Maggie groaned as she rolled out of bed, stretched and yawned, revealing the bottom of her stomach as she did. Alex thought to herself that judging by that glimpse, Maggie did not need Alex’s guidance in the gym! But decided not to say anything, to be fair, Maggie had said it was about keeping fit but also about learning how to spar, so maybe she did need some guidance.

Maggie nipped into the bathroom, then threw some gym clothes on, Alex didn’t even realise she owned gym clothes. Maggie then spent a few minutes looking for her trainers, presumably not having had them on for a while, Alex was getting twitchy, wanting to make sure she got to the gym in time for a full work out before her class.

“Chill out Danvers, I’m nearly ready” Maggie smirked up to Alex as she tied her laces.

“I’m fine Sawyer”.

Maggie just laughed.

“Do you know what, just get your ass out that door” Alex challenged with a matching smirk and a glint in her eye.

They continued the friendly banter as they made their way to the gym. When they arrived, Alex signed Maggie in and explained to J’onn that she was her new gym buddy and wanted to learn how to spar. Alex had been coming to this gym all semester and had learned plenty – on top of what she already knew from home – from J’onn, he knew she was a quick learner and to be trusted so he left Alex to teach the basics, letting them know he’d check in on them every now and then to maybe give them pointers.

Alex wanted to get a feel of Maggie’s basic fitness and mobility before they did any sparring, so she decided she would put them through a warm up and a 40 minute circuit session, before a thorough cool down, not wanting her, but especially Maggie to be feeling too stiff the next day, as she hadn’t exercised for a while.

“So when do I get to kick your ass Danvers?” challenged Maggie in the changing rooms.

“Ha, one, you won’t be kicking my ass and two, we’re not even going to spar today, I want to see what you’re made of outside of the ring”

“Oh really?” Maggie’s tone was suggestive, but Alex took it as the joke she meant it as.

“Yeah yeah Sawyer, just get out on the gym floor already”.

They were half way through their workout when Alex felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore, and not because she had worked too hard – to be honest she actually felt like she had been distracted and wasn’t pushing herself as hard as she could – no, she stopped dead in her tracks because Maggie Sawyer had just lifted her shirt to wipe the sweat from her face, revealing the full extent of her toned stomach, of which Alex had gotten a glimpse of earlier. ‘Aaaaand I definitely like girls’ she thought to herself, before being brought back into the moment realising Maggie had said something.

“Oh, err, what?” Alex said slightly embarrassed.

“I saaaaiiid, see something you like Danvers?” Maggie smirked.

“Well, yeah, that amount of sweat means you’re training hard, good job Sawyer!” 

Alex internally cringed at what she had just said, ‘who says that?’, and she clearly hadn’t succeeded in convincing Maggie she hadn’t just been staring at her if her knowing smirk was anything to go by. 

“Yeah well, you’ve been pushing me hard coach” replied Maggie, choosing not to tease Alex and her newly found gayness any further.

The two girls continued their circuit, Alex shouting instructions at each station or round, giving Maggie a demonstration if she didn’t know what the exercise was, Alex didn’t need to know she had asked for a demo even on a few of the stations she did know how to perform…

............

A little while later both girls were showered and just finishing up getting ready for classes in the changing rooms. Alex had just shot off a text to her sister saying she would catch her soon, after Kara had picked up her earlier text and said she’d had to get going back to Midvale.

“Good work today Sawyer”.

“Yeah, so you going to let me play with the big girl toys next time and use the bags?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re big….” Alex looked at Maggie with a glint in her eyes.

“Hey! All good things come in small packages” Maggie threw her hair towel at Alex playfully.

“Ooft! What’s this, I’m like a giant, I can’t believe you only need a towel this small to dry yourself, it must be because of your tiiiiiny body”.

Alex laughed at her own joke as Maggie came to swipe it back off her.

“Clearly it’s my hair towel! You giant ogre” Maggie preened at her comeback.

“Ouch Sawyer, you wound me!” Alex joked. “Anyway, yes, I think we can let you loose on the bags next time, I try to get in most days, either morning or evening, depending on what I have on, so just let me know when you’re free next”.

“Thanks Danvers, I’ll maybe skip tomorrow and we could come Sunday morning?”

“Sure thing”

“But maybe not 6.30am ey, you need your beauty sleep, let’s do 10am?”

“Well I’m going to choose to ignore the first part of that sentence… 10am sounds good to me. Need a lie in after a hot date on Sat night?”

“Pfft! No, no hot date” Maggie replied as they both grabbed their bags and started walking towards campus for their respective classes.

“Saturday night and Maggie Sawyer doesn’t have a hot date?! What’s going on?”

Maggie just shrugged and before she could say anything Alex continued.

“Oh, I know….you’ve been on so many this semester you’ve exhausted all your options? Is that it?” she chuckled to herself.

“I’m not easy you know Danvers!” Maggie responded with some anger.

“What? No…I didn’t mean…I was just…”

“Yeah I date a lot but it’s on my own terms and, and anyway, I can do what I want” Maggie was incensed.

“Woah, Maggie, no, sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you, it was just a joke…if anything I’m a little jealous”.

“What?”

“I mean, like you’ve got it all sorted, you know what you want and you get it. And you clearly don’t have a problem getting a date. Some of us over here haven’t got a clue what we’re doing. I admire you”.

“Oh, err, ok, well I’m sorry for going off at you then”

“Don’t be silly, it was a stupid joke, I’m sorry”

“But I don’t think I’m anything to admire” Maggie let out a little huff of breath “yeah I’ll admit I’m pretty good at picking up girls, but it’s never anything serious, you know. They never want a second or third date; I’m just a bit of fun”

Maggie’s tone had become a little dejected, which had Alex looking on concerned.

“And don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy it, I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t enjoy it, but, it would be kinda nice to have something a bit more serious, someone to share things with…not just a bed for a night”

Maggie let out a sarcastic laugh at her last remark as Alex gently grabbed her by the upper arm, stopping and turning her toward her.

“Hey, listen, it’s cool if you just go out and date about and it’s cool if you want something more serious, I’m not judging. But I don’t think you’re just a bit of fun, those girls obviously haven’t seen the caring side of you too, which I have seen plenty of these last couple of days. You’d make someone a great girlfriend Sawyer…when you’re fully grown obviously”

Alex had tried to lighten the load of the conversation with a little teasing remark and a shove to the shoulder at the end.

“Haha thanks Danvers, maybe we can get a grow bag for our room ey? But yeah, thanks” she smiled at Alex.

“Anytime Maggie” Alex smiled back.

“Ok so my class is in Henderson building so I’m heading this way” said Maggie pointing across the quad.

“Ah, I’m in T Block, guess that means we’re going our separate ways, might see you later back at ours?”

“Yeah probably, have a good day Danvers” Maggie said as she walked away.

“You too, err, text me if you want to do something later? Or don’t, it’s cool” Alex called after her.

Maggie turned and gave her a little smile and a thumbs up, before continuing on to her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy that one?


	10. Danvers I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we saw our ladies, they were heading to their respective classes after a sweaty workout at the gym together. What happens later that day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back, sorry its been a few weeks! January got really busy, (and I was working on my Secret Sanvers Valentine fic too) but thank you so much for all the lovely comments on the last chapter, it really means a lot to me and i'll be responding to them all tonight.  
> So here you go, here's chapter 10, it's not as long as the last couple but I hope you like what it does for the story

“Sooo…I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep away from me” she said, eyebrows wiggling

“Shut up, you’re so full of yourself” returned Maggie.

Maggie had found herself distracted all day, part of her mind weighing on the conversation she’d had with Alex about her dating patterns. Is that what people thought of her? Is that really what Alex thought, she said it wasn’t, but…? When had she ever cared about what people had thought about her? Why was she getting so hung up it? It was true, she did crave more than just sex; she wanted someone to cuddle up to afterwards, to still be there in the morning. She wanted someone to go on cute dates with, someone to spoil, someone who would look forward to seeing her, who might text her through the day about nothing and everything. But Maggie knew her walls were up too high to let anyone in. So that’s why she had found herself calling Darla, she would barely even say that the couple of ‘dates’ they had been on had actually been dates, they were more just a convenient meeting place before sex. Maggie had called Darla hoping to have a good time, take the edge off and forget about how much of a disaster her emotional life was.

“Oh come on, don’t deny we always have a good time” Darla winked

“Well come one then, let’s get this good time on the go” Maggie wasn’t in the mood for Darla’s cockiness.

“Oh, feisty tonight!”

Maggie just rolled her eyes and started walking towards her building “you coming?!”

Darla quickly caught up with her.

After a heated kissing session in the elevator, hands all over each other, the two girls fumbled their way towards Maggie’s room, they burst through the door and started clattering towards every surface, not caring for the mild destruction they were leaving in their wake, after bumping up against Alex’s desk and hearing a loud thud, Maggie assertively pushed Darla towards her bed, far too busy to notice her phone buzz in her back pocket.

16.47 DANVERS: Hey, so fancy doing something?

………

Alex had just about made it through her gruelling Friday schedule, her professor was winding up the lecture, and she was hoping her new friend would be up for hanging out. By the time Alex collected her things and made it out towards the quad, Maggie hadn’t replied, so she decided to go to the gym for a short intense workout, she felt she hadn’t really put herself through her paces this morning, and for some reason had just felt a little on edge all day, she couldn’t put her finger on why, but decided a gym blast would surely help.

……

Maggie lay in bed staring at the ceiling, Darla had got up to use to toilet, not before promising her another round of pleasure, but Maggie just lay there feeling unsatisfied, something was missing, there was something niggling away of her brain which she couldn’t quite grasp, but as Darla made her way back into the bed with a smirk on her face, she was momentarily distracted.

…..

Alex had finished her 30 minute session in the gym, and she did feel a little bit better for it. She checked her phone, a couple of silly messages from Kara, and one from Vasquez asking if she fancied a drink tonight, but nothing from Maggie. Alex wasn’t really up for going out so politely declined and started to make her way back to her room, a night of Netflix most likely in store.

She rounded the corner onto her hallway and twisted the handle on her door, just as she did so, she heard a panicked “shit!” Before she could even process the noise, she had walked into her room to be greeted with the sight of Darla’s naked backside, having just been pushed out of the bed, trying to grab for her discarded clothes, and Maggie, bright red faced, pulling the covers up over her chest, trying to protect her modesty, no regard for Darla’s.

“Oh! Oh! Shit, I’m…s…sorry, I, I didn’t realise you were, you had company…” Alex spluttered out. 

It had been a little while since Maggie had had a girl over, and after their chat earlier, it had been the last thing Alex had expected. She had turned her back to the two girls as she has spluttered out her apology at walking in on them, a wave of disappointment and hurt washing over her. Before Alex had time to process what that meant, her eyes landed on something on the floor, and she barely heard the apology from Maggie, as a new wave of upset hit her.

“Danvers I’m so sorry! I, I didn’t mean for you to walk in on us”

Alex wasn’t listening as she knelt down to pick up the broken pieces she had spotted on the floor, trying to blink back tears, but a little sob escaped her mouth.

Maggie looked on, not understanding what was going on, as Darla stood up, now fully clothed, and peering around at what Alex had in her hands.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that, collateral damage, we got a bit carried away with ourselves” Darla chuckled and Maggie scolded her.

“You’ve got no fucking respect for people!” Alex angrily barked at them.

“Oh come on, it’s just a stupid microscope!” Darla jeered back, “I’m sure the other saddos in the science block can share theirs with you”

“Darla, shut the fuck up and get out” shouted Maggie.

Darla duly obliged, muttering something about Maggie sticking up for that geek again.

Maggie sat up in her bed, adjusting the covers as she did so, “Look Alex, I’m sorry, I…”

Alex cut her off.

“It’s not just any microscope…” her voice was sad now, not angry like before, as she stood up and placed the pieces on her desk, turning to pick up her bag from the floor, looking up at Maggie.

“My dad gave it to me for my 15th birthday”

Alex stared at the ground, took a breath and continued.

“You know, I thought we’d turned a corner, I thought you had a bit of respect for me”

“Alex, I didn’t mean for…”

“A simple text would have done Maggie, I didn’t need to walk in on that, but I guess you’re only concerned with looking after number one”

Alex still spoke in a quiet, sad voice, and it was ripping through Maggie, kind of like that feeling when someone says they’re not angry, just disappointed, Alex’s whole demeanor was just screaming that.

“I’m going out” said Alex, not meeting Maggie’s eyes.

As the door shut, Maggie looked over at the microscope, and then threw her head back onto her pillow huffing out, she was pissed off at herself, pissed off at having called Darla, pissed off at hurting Alex, and pissed off that she didn’t know why that even bothered her. It was only a few minutes later when Maggie remembered something Kara had mentioned last night, something about Alex’s dad passing away when they were kids.

“Fuck!” she said to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry?  
> I'm not sure I've perfected the art of angst, but I'm trying. I'm not entirely happy with the chapter, but I'd had the idea of the microscope for ages and went with it. I got a little bit of writer's block with this chapter, which i guess explains the shorter length and how long it took to post, but now I've got my plan back on track, hoping to update much sooner next time :)
> 
> Please keep the comments coming, honestly, they make my day!


	11. You Seem More Bothered About the Girl than the Microscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alex leaves, upset, Kara turns up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, after I managed to clear my writers block with yesterday's chapter, I've gotten back on a roll, sooo two chapters in as many days, yeyyy. 
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments on the last chapter (I'll be replying to them all a little later as I'm off to watch a film now!), even though it was just a short one, so here's a longer one for you.
> 
> There isn't really any Sanvers interaction in this one, but I hope you like the Kara scenes, I enjoyed writing this chapter and even though there's no Alex/Maggie, I hope you feel it still moves the story along . 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)

Maggie was busy inspecting the damage to the microscope when she heard a knock at the door. She had lain in bed for a bit, wallowing about the events of the last hour or so, considering her options and how she was going to make it up to Alex…if she could make it up to Alex. After a while she decided on a long, hot shower to clear her thoughts, she felt guilty about breaking Alex’s microscope, but there was something else too, not guilt, but she couldn’t work out what she was feeling, it felt like it hurt her, that she had hurt Alex. Maggie had finished her shower and thrown on some sweat pants and an old high school softball tee to investigate the damage and now found herself answering the door.

“Oh, hey Kara” Maggie said quietly, she wasn’t sure why Kara was here, but suspected she wasn’t happy with her if she had spoken to Alex.

“Hey Maggie” Kara said brightly with a big grin.

Oh, so either she hasn’t talked to Alex, or Alex hasn’t told her, Maggie thought to herself.

“Is Alex here?” Kara asked as she stepped into the room.

“No, she left a little while ago” Maggie replied, still quiet in her tone.

“Oh, ok, I was hoping she would be here and I could surprise her, I’ve been trying to call her for the last hour, my friend Winn gave me a lift up, he’s meeting some guy about some computer thingy-ma-jig and he lives on campus, so I thought I’d come and say hi, I wonder where she is…?”

Any other time Maggie would have chuckled at the excitable manner that Kara spurted her words out, but not today, she was about to tell Kara they’d had an argument of sorts, had it even been an argument? There wasn’t much arguing, just despondency from Alex, while Maggie watched on. But before Maggie got the chance, Kara spoke again.

“Look Maggie, while Alex isn’t here, I just want to quickly say something, because if Alex was here, she’d kill me, so you have to promise you won’t tell her I said anything, ok? Promise?” she said, looking at Maggie, who just nodded back.

“Thank you” Kara paused and Maggie wasn’t sure what she was thankful for, she certainly wouldn’t be saying thank you after she found out what had happened earlier.

“Thank you for looking after her the other night, she told me what you did, and how you listened, the other night and the next day. I know I kinda said thanks the other night, but I just wanted you to know that I really mean it”

“It’s nothing Kara, anyone would have” 

“It’s not nothing, you didn’t need to, I know you guys weren’t really friends before that, but you still looked after her. Aaaaand, Alex doesn’t let just anyone in, you obviously helped her to trust you, and I think it really helped her understand herself. I’m so glad she had you to talk to; she tries to pretend she doesn’t need anyone, but she does. I’m just her little sister, and she’ll tell you that I need her, and I do, I really do, but she needs me too, but she’s not around as much as she used to be, so I’m glad she has you here. Thank you Maggie” she finished her sincere speech with a smile and a touch to Maggie’s upper arm.

“Oh, and please don’t tell Alex I said anything” she smiled.

Maggie just looked at the floor, if she didn’t already feel bad enough about what had happened; Kara had had to go and do that. Maggie took a deep breath and looked up to Kara.

“I won’t say anything Kara, I don’t think Alex would listen even if I did have something to say” Maggie admitted dejectedly.

Kara just looked at Maggie confused.

“I don’t think I deserve your thank you, I messed up” Maggie pointed to the broken microscope on Alex’s desk.

Kara looked over and let out a small gasp.

“Is that Alex’s microscope? The one Jeremiah gave her?”

She looked back to Maggie who just nodded sadly.

“It was a total accident, but, I, err, I had a girl back her and we got caught up and we knocked it over, and I didn’t even realise, I’m so sorry, and then, ugh…” 

Maggie brought her hands up to cover her face at this point.

“Then Alex walked in on us….in bed…”

“Ohhh! Oh my goodness!” Kara said as she tried to process and think about what would be going through Alex’s mind right now.

“And then, well, she didn’t even seem mad, just really sad, which was even worse, and I tried to apologise, but I, I just totally fucked up Kara, and then she left, that was about an hour ago. I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realise how important the microscope was, and I don’t even like Darla…I don’t even know why that matters”

Kara just eyed Maggie, letting her continue.

“I wish I’d never even called her, and now I don’t know how I’m going to fix this. She said I had no respect for her, and that’s not true, really! I’ve enjoyed this week so much, getting to know her better, and I, ugh…I just don’t know what to do”

Kara could sense the emotion in Maggie’s voice, she had been rambling, but she could tell she really was sorry for what had happened, but she also knew how stubborn Alex was, and a simple apology might not be enough.

“OK Maggie, I’m not going to lie, it sounds like a pretty shitty situation, buuuut, I can tell how bad you feel about it all, let me talk to her. You can think about how you’re going to make your apology – you’d better make it a good one” 

Kara stared her down, intimating how important the apology was, before winking at Maggie, trying to lighten the mood, gaining a small smile from the brunette, because, who could resist Kara’s infectious brightness.

“Ok, thanks Kara, I will” she smiled gratefully at the blonde.

“Right, I’m going to go, see if I can find Alex before Winn needs to head back to Midvale, if she comes back here can you tell her to give me a call?”

“Sure”

“See ya Maggie”

“Bye Little Danvers”

Maggie shut the door behind Kara, well, that had been unexpected, it still didn’t make her feel any better about Alex, and she knew Alex wouldn’t be as forgiving as Kara. She turned to look at the microscope again, resolving to make the best apology she could.

……….

 

“Finally!” Kara huffed out

“What?” said Alex from the other end of the phone.

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for ages!”

“I’ve…been busy”

“Busy sulking” accused Kara

“What?!”

“Nothing” Kara decided better of it to bring up the Maggie/Microscope issue over the phone. “Where are you?”

“On the train”

“The train to where?” asked Kara

“Midvale…thought I’d come home for the night, maybe tomorrow too” Alex didn’t really sound herself on the phone. “I just hadn’t been back in a little while so thought I’d come and pay my favourite sister a visit”

Kara could hear Alex trying to sound convincing, but knew the real reason why Alex was heading home, she decided not to push it.

“Yesssss! I’m so excited! Oh can we have sister night tonight, I’ll get Winn to stop by the store on our way back, oooh I can’t wait, as soon as I find Winn, we’ll be back in, like 45 minutes”

“Wait, 45mins? Where are you?”

“Oh, err, I’m kinda at Stanford, Winn had some IT thing to do up here and I thought I’d come to see you, but you weren’t here”

“You went to my room?”

Kara knew there was a second underlying question about Maggie there, but Alex didn’t ask it, and Kara didn’t mention her.

“Well yeah, and I tried to call you, but you wouldn’t answer, and you weren’t in your room, so now I’m waiting for Winn to take me home”

“Sorry Kar, just had something on my mind”

Again, Kara knew what that was, but decided to bring it up when she was face to face with her sister back at their home in Midvale.

“Ok, cool, well we can talk about it when I’m home, see you soon ok?”

“Ok Kar, bye”

Alex hung up and stared out of the window for the rest of the reasonably short train journey back to Midvale. She thought about her dad, about all of the science lessons he had taught her, about the day that he had given her that microscope, about the night that she found out he’d…he wouldn’t be coming home. She thought about Maggie, and how disappointed she was that she had broken her microscope, but more so, about how angry she was that she had walked in on her and that girl, and how she was angrier than she had been in the past about Maggie having girls back in their room. She thought briefly about why it was bothering her more, before she heard the PA system announce that they were arriving at Midvale station, pulling Alex from her thoughts, as she grabbed her bag and made her way off the train.

………

 

Kara arrived home later that evening around 8pm, with snacks ready for sister night, they chose a boxset to watch on Netflix and settled in. Kara searched through Facebook for ‘Maggie Sawyer’, they weren’t friends on Facebook, but she was still able to send her a message, just to let her know not to expect Alex back tonight. Kara then decided to request her as a friend too. A little while later, she got a couple notifications, once showing Maggie had accepted her friend request, and another, a message that simply said ‘thank you x’.

Alex hadn’t said much, and Kara hadn’t wanted to push too far but when she saw Alex’s phone light up and buzz with a message from Maggie, which Alex promptly read and then threw her phone away, Kara decided to bring it up

8.52 SAWYER: Alex, I’m so sorry, please forgive me? How can I make it up to you?xx

“Alex…I spoke to Maggie earlier when I went to find you” she ventured

Alex, huffed out, “Kara…” she warned.

“She told me what happened, about the microscope, and…the other thing”

“Great, well if she’s already told you, we don’t need to talk about it”

“Alex, come on, talk to me”

“There’s nothing to talk about Kara, she ruined my microscope and she’s gone straight back to her old ways, bringing any old girl back to our room, no regard for me” she barked at Kara.

“Alex, I know how much that microscope meant to you, but I talked to Maggie, and you should have seen her, she was really upset that she’d hurt you. And I know she can’t ever replace the microscope, but she really is sorry”

“Yeah, and what about that latest conquest of hers back at our room, it was the middle of the afternoon Kara, does she even care about how I feel about that, it was bad enough when she came back drunk in the middle of the night, but this….”

“You seem more bothered about the girl than the microscope Alex?” Kara tried to tread carefully with her insinuation.

“No! Well, yeah, well….it’s my home Kara, I shouldn’t have to deal with that”

“You’ve never felt the need to come back to Midvale because of it before, and you’ve said she’s done that a few times in the past…”

“What are you getting at?!” Alex snapped.

“Nothing” Kara raised her hands in defence, “just, you seemed to be getting on well with Maggie, after, you know…your…you came to terms with your sexuality…”

“And?!” Alex was being defiant crossing her arms across her chest

“And, well, I dunno, I thought maybe there might have been something more than friendship”

“Psshhh! No! She’s a moron!”

“Ok, well I don’t think you really mean that, and Maggie clearly has a soft spot for you, otherwise she wouldn’t have been so cut up about what happened”

Alex just rolled her eyes.

“She said she doesn’t even like Darla…” Kara said as she got up to get more snacks, trying to sneak a look at Alex’s expression at that statement, Alex’s head swung up towards Kara, before she quickly turned away again, when she saw the smirk on Kara’s face.

Kara came back a few minutes later with the snacks, she decided she’d pushed Alex enough about the whole Maggie situation for the time being, and ultimately Alex would have to work it out with Maggie, but Kara had hoped she’d helped, even if just a little. Kara snuggled into to Alex and soon fell asleep, while Alex continued to watch Netflix.

Something that Kara had said was playing on Alex’s mind, after chancing a look down to make sure Kara was asleep, Alex grabbed her phone, she ignored the message from Maggie, she still wasn’t ready to talk to her, and she pulled up Tinder. 

Alex wasn’t really interested in the casual dating Tinder had to offer, she only had the app on her phone because Kara had set it up, she told herself she just wanted to prove Kara wrong, as she considered the options in front of her, swiping left to dismiss the first 3 people, without really even looking at their profiles. Then, then next profile she came across was Maggie’s, she stopped for a minute to have a look another look, after checking it the other night, she clicked on her profile picture and stared at it for a few seconds. 

Alex felt Kara shift beneath her and quickly scrambled to swipe the photo off the screen, managing to swipe right on Maggie’s profile as she did, Alex hung her head back and quietly groaned to herself, her only saving grace being that Maggie would never know Alex had swiped right to accidentally say she was interested, because in order to find out, Maggie would have to swipe right on Alex too, and there’s no way she would ever do that.

Kara had settled back into Alex’s side after her little sleepy shuffle, so Alex decided to continue with Tinder, she swiped right on the next couple of profiles, more so that she could prove a point to Kara than because she was genuinely interested, although the girls had looked nice. Seconds later, she received a notification saying that Carly had swiped right on her too. Alex didn’t really know what to think about that and clicked her phone shut. A few minutes later, she received a message from Carly, a simple ‘hello’, she replied with an equally as simple ‘hey’.

The current episode on Netflix came to an end and Alex decided that meant bedtime, she gently removed herself from under Kara and switched off the TV and tidied up, her mom would be back late from the hospital and she didn’t want her to be met with a messy house. She then woke Kara up, and they both took themselves off to get ready for bed. As Alex was climbing in bed she noticed two notifications on her phone.

10.50 TINDER – MESSAGE FROM CARLY: So, what are you up to tonight? ;)

10.54 SAWYER: Hey Danvers, I know you hate me, but please tell me what I can do to fix this, I’m so sorry xx

Alex ignored both messages and went to sleep.

….

 

Back on campus, Maggie was frustrated that Alex wasn’t replying, she wasn’t frustrated with Alex, but frustrated that she’d put them both in this situation, where Alex didn’t want to reply to her. She carefully wrapped the pieces of broken microscope in layers of newspaper, before gently placing them into her bag, she was adamant she was going to do as much as she could to make it up to Alex, she knew she could never replace the sentimental value of the microscope, but she was sure there was something she could do, and that started with a visit to Professor Grant first thing tomorrow morning. She set her alarm, sighing again at the lack of response from Alex, before switching her lamp off and trying to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of that one?
> 
> Comments and kudos really make my day, so please send them my way if you've enjoyed this, or you have thoughts/suggestions, I'll happily take constructive criticism
> 
> I'll be back with more Sanvers next chapter, and maybe some sweaty gym action... ;p
> 
> Oh, and if you want to follow me on Twitter (I don't do much tbf, just retweet mostly, haha) you can find me @SanversJ


	12. So About the Other Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens over that weekend?  
> Why is Maggie going to see Prof Grant  
> Will Alex speak with Maggie?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so me again.  
> First of all, thanks again for all the amazing comments, here and on twitter. It really means a lot and spurs me on to write more.  
> Secondly, even though I have a ton of work to do, I just couldn't focus until I got this smashed out, so please, enjoy the longest chapter yet, at over 5.5k words.  
> But before you get too excited, I will offset that with the info that I have a super busy week at work and I'm out of the country for work next week, soooo, I may struggle to update as quick as the last couple of chapters, so I wanted to leave you with a big one

8:00am came and Maggie’s alarm went off, she wasn’t really one for early mornings, but she had managed 6:30am with Alex the other day, so she could do 8 on a Saturday, especially when it meant making a start to Alex’s apology.

Maggie quickly showered, dressed and grabbed her bag with Alex’s broken microscope in it, before heading out the door towards the science block.

…..

 

Alex had missed being able to run her usual route along the coast after she moved to Stanford, so she was glad of a sunny, but cool early morning, she was on the final stretch of her run along the beach, back towards the Danver’s house. She had needed to get out and clear her head, just as much as she had wanted to keep up her exercise regime, even though she couldn’t just head into J’onn’s gym. Alex slowed her pace to a gentle jog, then a walk as she got closer to her childhood home, she watched as a lonely surfer caught a couple of waves, and reminisced about her dad teaching her to surf. Her mind then wandered to her microscope, and Maggie, and what Kara had said. 

Had she been too hard on Maggie? Of course she was gutted about the microscope, but she had never really been one for material things, it was more what it stood for, what the microscope represented. Honestly, after these last few days, Maggie didn’t seem like the type of person who would have hurt her intentionally, in fact, really, thinking back, Maggie never seemed malicious, even when they weren’t friends, a little selfish maybe, when it came to common decency in room sharing, but never malicious. A broken microscope couldn’t wipe away the memories of her dad, but it could erase any progress she had made with her roommate, she half considered Maggie’s apology, but she couldn’t get past the fact that she had walked in on her having sex, Kara was right, that is what was really bothering her.

…………

Maggie had made it to Professor Cat Grant’s lab for 8:40, she wasn’t too familiar with the Professor, but she had guest lectured a couple of times in the class that she and Alex shared, with any luck, she might recognise her, but at worst case, she was certain she must know of Alex, considering her whole degree was science based, unlike Maggie’s criminology degree, which just overlapped here and there with classes like forensics. Maggie knew Grant ran a Saturday morning club for local school kids to get them interested in science and wanted to catch her before the club started at 9:00.

Maggie knocked on the door and entered, eyeing the professor setting up equipment for the class, she didn’t recognise Maggie, but nodded when Maggie mentioned the couple of lectures of hers she had been in. And Maggie had been right, Professor Grant did know of Alex, she had been full of praise for her once Maggie had mentioned she was there for a favour relating to Alex. A little smile crept up on Maggie’s face and a little part of her was proud of her friend, was she a friend, hopefully she could salvage that. Another little part of her wanted to light heartedly joke and call her teacher’s pet.

Maggie quickly explained to Professor Grant what had happened, telling her only the most pertinent details, she didn’t need to know the circumstances. And if Maggie gushed about how important it was to her to make it up to Alex, how important the microscope was to her, Grant was hardly going to tell anyone. The professor inspected the damage and suggested that it probably could be repaired, it might still have a little bit of damage, but it would function again. Maggie let out a sigh of relief and a smiled at the professor, but the news wasn’t all good, she told Maggie that it looked like the lens would definitely have to be replaced and on that type of model, she was probably looking at around $500. Maggie’s smile instantly dropped, she didn’t have any money to her name, her scholarship provided enough to pay her rent and feed herself, with enough left over for a few drinks. 

Maggie’s brain was racing, how could she afford $500, was it ridiculous that she was even considering paying $500 to fix this, of course she was, it wasn’t about the money, it was about making right by Alex. Maggie thanked Prof Grant, who told her to come back Monday morning when she would hopefully have it fixed, before leaving to head back to her room, pondering how she was going to come up with $500.

……

As Alex walked up towards the back door of the Danvers house she was still considering what it was that was really bothering her about the Maggie situation, she pulled out her phone to read the message Maggie had sent last night, but as she did, she noticed a new notification on her screen.

8.57 TINDER – MESSAGE FROM CARLY: Hey there, what you up to on this lovely day?x

Alex stared at the message for a couple of seconds, she hadn’t replied last night, was this Carly being a little too forward? Or was Alex just being silly, is this how online dating worked? Putting her niggling thoughts about Maggie to the back of her mind, she decided to text Carly back, it was harmless right? She seemed friendly, and it was only a message, it didn’t necessarily have to mean anything, and it might get Kara off her back.

9.03 TINDER – MESSAGE TO CARLY: Hey, how are you? I’m just enjoying the morning looking out over the ocean.

Alex locked her phone to go inside and grab a cup of coffee, where she found her sister making pancakes.

“Heyyyyy! Morning, want to have some pancakes out on the back porch with me, just like old times?” Kara said perkily, her smile illuminating at the sight of her sister.

“Definitely” Alex smiled back.

……

Maggie decided to go for a little detour towards Noonan’s for a coffee while she thought about her options. She may as well go and enjoy one final coffee while she could afford it, she’d have to live off the crappy instant stuff from the store, making it in her room from now on, no more luxuries for the foreseeable future. She thought briefly about asking her aunt for a loan, but she knew that was out of the question, Angie had done everything she could to provide for Maggie after her parents had thrown her out, but things had always been tight. She couldn’t ask that of her aunt, especially not when she’d brought this on herself, plus, she’d still have to find a way to pay her aunt back. That left her with the more responsible solution, she’d have to get a job, but where was she going to get a job, it was three quarters of the way into the semester, all the student jobs would surely have been snapped up by now. 

As she passed through the quad, Maggie popped into a couple of the student bars and cafes, with no look, she tried the central library too, but she knew it was unlikely there would be anything going, not on campus, they would have been the first jobs to go.

A short while later, Maggie was rounding the block, nearing Noonan’s, she ordered her usual black coffee, and thought, as it was likely the last time she’d be here for a while, she’d grab herself a cinnamon roll too, remembering what Alex had said the other day about them being her favourites too, she grabbed an extra one. She didn’t know how long Alex was staying in Midvale for, but she had classes on Monday surely, so she could just leave it in the fridge for her if she wasn’t back tonight. As she was paying, she remembered that in fact she had made plans to go to the gym with Alex tomorrow morning; she had no idea if those plans still stood, would Alex come back for that? Maggie decided that if Alex hadn’t replied to her by the morning, she would head to the gym and hope for the best.

Maggie picked up her order and was heading toward the door, when she saw one of the staff putting up a sign in the window, ‘STAFF WANTED’. No, she couldn’t be that lucky, could she? Before the girl had even finished sticking the poster to the window, Maggie had sidled up to her and was asking about the position. By the startled look on the girl’s face, Maggie may have been a little too enthusiastic, but she didn’t care, she needed a job, and this was perfect, surely should be able to get a few free coffees out of it, or a discount at least. The girl quickly informed Maggie of what she was looking for, hours, rate of pay, usual shift patterns, someone who wasn’t just going to flit off after 3 weeks like the last boy had. Maggie quickly nodded and agreed to everything, she just needed a job, and she left the café with a bit of a spring in her step after being told to come back tomorrow at 2pm to get trained up.

…..

“So, you sticking around for the day? Fancy doing something?” Kara asked her sister as she sipped her morning coffee on the back porch.

“Yeah, why not, I don’t have to be on campus, so thought I might stay over again, head back in the morning”

“I get you for another whole day and night?” Kara squealed.

Alex just nodded and smiled, Kara’s excitement at her staying warming her heart.

“I’m going to text Winn, oh and James, it will be like old times! Oh and I’ve got this new friend Lena, she’s cool…you, errr, don’t mind if she tags along to do you?”

“As long as you’re there, I’m happy” Alex replied and Kara preened, before continuing to text around everyone to make plan.

Alex took another gulp of coffee and glanced down at her phone…

9.22 TINDER – MESSAGE FROM CARLY: Oh I love the ocean, show me? ;)

Alex smiled; she loved the ocean too, so she snapped a quick shot with her cuppa in the foreground and the beach and the ocean in the background and sent it to Carly. She decided she liked the photo so she uploaded it to Facebook, checking in at ‘Midvale Beach’ with the caption ‘quality time at home with the sister’ and tagged Kara in it too. She then re-read Maggie’s text from last night.

YESTERDAY 10.54 SAWYER: Hey Danvers, I know you hate me, but please tell me what I can do to fix this, I’m so sorry xx

Alex considered what to reply for a few minutes, she had had time to calm down and think through her thoughts, with a bit of input from Kara too. She didn’t hate Maggie, but she couldn't just forgive her, just like that. 

9.34 TO SAWYER: I don’t hate you, but I don’t like you much right now either

Alex hovered her finger over her phone for a few seconds, debating whether to send it or not, before pressing send, leaving her phone on the table as she went inside to get a shower and get ready for the day, whatever Kara had planned.

…..

Maggie picked up the message as she was walking back to her room, a small feeling of hope crossing her mind, ok Alex wasn’t really a fan of Maggie right now, but at least she didn’t hate her, and at least she had reached out, that was surely a positive. She wasn’t sure what to reply back, should she reply back? She wanted to tell Alex she would make it up to her, but she’d already said that really. Before she dwelled on it for too long, she decided it was a topic to discuss face to face, rather than over text which could get misinterpreted, not wanting to ignore the fact Alex had reached out, she simply sent back ‘xx’.

Satisfied with her morning accomplishments with Prof Grant and Noonan’s Maggie decided to have an easy rest of her morning, enjoying her coffee and breakfast with a movie, curled up on her bed. She would tackle some of her course work this afternoon, giving top priority to her joint assignment with Alex. There was never any doubt she was going to going to give less than she should for this assignment, she was definitely a team player and would not be accused of slacking, but last night’s happenings had spurred Maggie on to do a little extra. Hopefully she could finish off the assignment, so all Alex would need to do, would be to review the final piece of work, ensuring she was happy to have her name to it. Another tick in the making it up to Alex box.

…..

Alex spent the rest of her day with Kara, Winn, James and Lena, they started at the mall, planning to do a little bit of shopping, but ended up catching up over ice cream at a parlour, they spent most of the afternoon on the beach. Alex tried to teach Winn the basics of surfing, laughing after his cocky comment about it just being physics, before he unceremoniously dumped himself in the water. Lena and Kara could be found whispering about who knows what for most of the day, and James was trying out his new camera, capturing the events of the day and some scenic shots, stopping to have a chat and show his photos to a couple of fawning girls, who really, had no interest in his photos.

Alex was drying off in the sun, lying on her towel when she decided to have flick through Facebook, finding several notifications of people liking and commenting on her photo. One comment peaked her interest more, none other than Maggie Sawyer, who had liked the photo and commented ‘Wow! That place looks beautiful!xx’ Alex smiled, she was right, it was beautiful, she like Maggie’s comment and continued scrolling.

Alex noticed she also had a couple of texts and a message thread on Tinder. A text from Maggie, just a simple ‘xx’, one from her mom letting her know she’d left $40 for the ‘kids’ to get some pizzas and snacks tonight, perfect she thought, that takes care of this evenings plans. She then opened up Tinder; Carly had replied again a couple of hours earlier.

14:07 TINDER – MESSAGE FROM CARLY: Oh my gosh! That place is beautiful (almost as beautiful as you! ;p ), is that where you live? 

14:12 TINDER – MESSAGE FROM CARLY: So what is it that you do Alex?

Alex rolled her eyes as she read the first message, it was nice to be called beautiful, but come on Carly, that was pretty cheesy, try hard much. However, it was harmless and there are worse things she could’ve said. She was certainly keen too, Alex decided there was no harm in continuing to reply, she seemed nice enough and was at a distance for now, that suited Alex.

16.22 TINDER – MESSAGE TO CARLY: Haha, such a charmer, but yeah it is a beautiful place, I’m at my parents place, just for the weekend. I’m a student at Stanford, so usually back on campus.

That would do, polite without giving away too many details. Just then, Kara came bounding over.

“Oh, is that Tinder? Were you talking to a girl, oh is she pretty, can I see? Oh, oh, was it Maggie? Oh are you going to have a date?” Kara was bubbling with excitement.

“What?! No! No it wasn’t Maggie! Why would I be going on a date with Maggie?” Alex defended as she locked her phone and stood up, picking her towel up.

“But it was Tinder right?” Kara smirked.

Alex let out a defeated huff, “yes it was Tinder ok. Some girl has been messaging me, but we’re not going on a date!”

“Eeeeek, so who is this girl, what is she called, what does she do, oh does she live near, maybe we could invite her around?” Kara was bouncing.

“Kara…” Alex warned, and Kara pouted. “She’s called Carly ok, and that’s about as much as I know about her. I’ve no idea if she lives close, and even if she does, I am not inviting her around tonight”

Alex threw on her shorts and tee and stuffed her things in her bag as Kara continued to pout.

“And don’t even think of trying to get your mitts on my phone to message her, now come on, Mom’s left us some money to get pizza for everyone” She smiled at Kara as she started heading back towards the house.

“Yesssssss! Pizza, I’ll get the guys….I’ll text Carly later” she winked at Alex and laughed at her own joke. Alex just groaned as she walked away.

…………

It was nearing 7pm and Maggie was just putting the final touches to her report for the assignment, happy with the work that she had done that day, even if it had taken her a little longer than she had planned for. She had text Vasquez around half an hour ago, asking if she wanted a drink. Vasquez had suggested Bamboo, but Maggie, one eye on her morning session at the gym, hopefully with Alex, persuaded Vasquez for a quieter night and just a couple of drinks in the student union bar. Maggie grabbed herself a shower and left a little note for Alex before she head out the door, just in case she came back tonight when Maggie wasn’t about.

‘Hey Danvers, just popped out for a drink with Vasquez, only a couple though, I need to be fresh for when you beast me in the gym tomorrow ;p  
I’ve finished the assignment, emailed it to you for you to check over, hope you’re happy with it.  
Oh and there’s a cinnamon roll in the fridge for you, stopped by Noonan’s today, I remember you said they’re your faves.  
See you later, if you want to join us, we’ll be in the student union’

Maggie finished the note with a smiley face and a x, leaving it on Alex’s desk, before meeting Vasquez.

…..

Alex, Kara and the rest of the gang had a chilled night, pizza, popcorn and a movie marathon. Alex had continued to text back and forth with Carly throughout the night, which, much to her annoyance, Kara had spotted and kept winking at her each time she caught her with her phone. Alex just ignored her, she wasn’t up for having a conversation about it, it was nice to have a little attention from someone, and to talk to someone new, but Alex had no plans for it to go any further, just a pleasant distraction. Was that bad, she thought to herself, is she leading Carly on? She seemed nice, what was stopping her from finding out a little more about her and potentially going for coffee? Alex dismissed those thoughts before she could answer the questions and said her good nights and goodbyes to everyone, she was catching the early train back up to Stanford in the morning and wanted to get a good night’s sleep. She had planned to go to the gym tomorrow at 10:00am, wondering if Maggie would still be turning up.

…

Maggie returned home from her evening relatively early, before seeing the note and the cinnamon roll hadn’t been touched, and no Alex in their room. Slightly disappointed, she grabbed herself a glass of water and got ready for bed, hoping she would be able to begin her apologies in person to Alex in the morning.

….

Sunday morning came and Alex cursed her rush exit from her room on Friday afternoon when she realised she didn’t have any gym wear with her, she had wanted to go straight to the gym from the train station, rather than detouring past her room. She searched the cupboards to see if she had left any appropriate clothing behind, only to be greeted with some of Kara’s brightly coloured athletic wear, and some pink trainers. Alex groaned but decided they would have to do; at least her coat would cover some of kit whilst she made her way there. She quickly got dressed and made her way to the train station, planning her workout in her head.

Maggie woke up to her alarm, allowing herself time to eat something small and digest it before heading over to the gym, wondering if Alex would show.

Maggie was pleasantly surprised when she arrived at the gym to see Alex warming up, chuckling a little when she saw her bright outfit, assuming that was Kara’s influence, having not seen her back at their room to pick up her gear. Little Danvers was literally a ray of sunshine, in her demeanour and her wardrobe, it looked good on Danvers, if a little unusual, and it was in stark contrast to the black wrap she had around her hands and wrists, she must be warming up for some bag time. If it had been a few days earlier, Maggie would have enjoyed teasing Alex a little about the bright colours, but decided against it under the circumstances. 

“Hey Danvers” she said, as she walked up to her roommate, and put her bag in a locker.

Alex just lifted her head to acknowledge Maggie, before grabbing a bag and beginning to punch it. Maggie was unsure how to proceed, it was a good thing Alex was here wasn’t it, they’d planned to come together at 10:00 and she was here.

“Look Alex, I’m really sorry about Friday and if you want to talk about it, I’m listening. But I want you to know I’m going to make it up to you, I’m really going to try. And if you talk to me, you can let me know what I can do” Maggie ventured, eyes trained on Alex, she wanted her to know how serious she was.

Alex eyed Maggie, she looked small and vulnerable as she spoke, Alex wondered if she wasn’t used to apologising. She remembered what Kara had said, and her own thoughts on the matter after this weekend’s time to clear her head.

“Pads” Alex gruffed out in between a couple of punches.

Maggie just looked at her confused, “what? Pads? I’m not sure I…”

“Grab those pads over there, put them on your hands, then get over here Sawyer” Alex barked instructions and pointed towards a pile of boxing pads.

Maggie made her way over to the pile, searching for two matching pads to put on, trying to ignore the feeling that had come over her at the sound of bossy Alex, ‘what was that?!’ She thought to herself.

She made her way back over to Alex, who had worked up quite a sweat by now and the sight of her almost felt like Alex had punched her in the gut. She could see the sweat glistening on her toned abs, which were on show under her cropped training top, sports bra, she wasn’t even sure what it was, and didn’t care. Her arm muscles were rippling with each punch and her hazel eyes were bright and focussed on the bag. She stopped for a second to wipe the sweat from her forehead and push some hair out of her face and Maggie just stared wide eyed, thoughts, feelings, chemicals going crazy through her body.

Alex looked up at Maggie, wondering what she was doing, was she staring at her? No, that couldn’t be it, more likely in a hungover daze. She called her over again, taking a moment to check her out, just to make sure she had the right kit and equipment on, no other reason, she told herself. Maggie looked good, she also told herself.

“Sawyerrrrr, hellooooo”, Alex called her again after she didn’t respond the first time.

The extended higher pitch of Alex’s words this time snapped Maggie out of her daze.

“Uh, oh, yeah sorry, just….spaced out a little there, sorry, yeah, so where do you want me?”

Alex smirked a little and raised an eyebrow, as Maggie blushed at the double meaning she was creating in her mind, making her way towards Alex. ‘Concentrate, you mess’ she thought to herself, ‘you’re here to apologise and make friends again, not jump her bones because she looks like some gym girl fantasy right now’.

Alex manoeuvred Maggie into position, trying to ignore the jolt she felt as her fingers touched Maggie’s arms. She explained how Maggie should hold the pads and what combinations she was going to do, and what Maggie should do in return, before she began to hit the pads. Alex was a little taller than Maggie and had quite a punch, Maggie really had to brace to ensure she didn’t get knocked over. After a few minutes, they swapped, Alex passed Maggie some gloves, as her hands weren’t taped and went through some of the finer details about how and where to punch the pads. Maggie followed her orders and made her way through the combinations, taking on the chin, the grief Alex was giving her for not punching hard enough.

Maggie felt comfortable with Alex, they hadn’t really spoken much this morning, but Alex had been civil, even maybe a little friendly with the banter about her punches, so she took an opportunity as they were switching the pads around, so Alex could punch again, to address the elephant in the room.

“So about the other night Alex”

“What about it” Alex said defensively, as she began to punch the pads Maggie was holding up.

“I’m really sorry for the microscope, I really hope you understand that it was an accident, I would never do something like that intentionally”.

Alex didn’t say anything, but Maggie felt like her eyes were going to bore a hole through the pads and into her palms.

“And I know it’s irreplaceable, really, I know your dad gave you it, and, well….”

Maggie nearly flew backwards with the weight of the last couple of punches that Alex had thrown, maybe this conversation right now, hadn’t been the best of ideas, Maggie thought to herself, she didn’t want to go home with a black eye.

“Well I just want you to know, I’m doing everything I can to make it up to you, I’d really like to go back to being friends, I’ve…I’ve enjoyed getting to know you this week” she blushed.

Alex kept her focus on the pads, but was listening to everything Maggie said, she didn’t even care about the microscope, well, no that was a lie, she did, but she’d made her peace with the fact it was broken, that it had been an accident, but her punches reigned down faster and harder as she burst out what she was really mad at.

“And what about that hussy in our room when I came in?!”

Maggie was knocked back, both figuratively and literally, Alex’s punches had been getting more aggressive as this, mostly one-way, conversation had been continuing.

“oooft!” huffed out Maggie, as her backside made contact with the floor, Alex Danvers standing over her, sweaty and breathing heavily, staring at her.

“Darla? Yeah well, she’s a dick. I don’t even know why I called her. Don’t worry, you won’t be seeing her again”

“And what about the next one, and the one after that?” Alex said in an accusatory tone.

Maggie looked up at her, was she angry about Darla? What about the microscope? She didn’t even seem bothered about that right now.

“What?” Maggie asked

“I, I don’t want to have to see you…doing that, with, with girls when I come in my room. It’s, it’s not fair Maggie” She had started off sounding angry, but now just sounded defeated.

“I thought after what you said the other day, you wouldn’t be bringing girls back, I thought you were looking for something more than just sex” Alex sounded quiet now as she looked to the floor.

“Is that why you’re mad with me? Not about the microscope?” Maggie began to stand up.

“Yeah, well no, well…” Alex huffed in frustration, trying to work out her own thoughts about why and what she was actually mad about.

“I am mad about the microscope, well, I’m upset about the microscope, my dad gave me that not long before he died, but accidents happen I guess, I’d like to think you didn’t do it on purpose” Alex looked up at Maggie.

Maggie took off the pads and stepped towards Alex.

“Alex, I would never do something like that on purpose, and I’m so sorry that it happened”

“Yeah well, I’m upset about it, but I’m not mad. I am mad about the girls though” Alex looked at the floor again.

Maggie ran her fingers through her own hair, thinking of how to respond, Alex looked something different than mad, but Maggie couldn’t place it.

“I’m kinda mad at myself for that too. I just, I dunno, after our chat on Friday morning I just couldn’t shake this weird feeling…”

Alex looked up at Maggie; she had had a weird feeling all day after their chat too.

“…and I thought that I needed to…you know…” Maggie scrunched her face, “well, you know. But it just didn’t feel right, and then you came in, and she was a dick to you, and, well anyway, I won’t be seeing her again”

“Why do you do it?” Alex asked quietly, sitting down, re-wrapping her hands and wrists to distract herself.

“Do what?”

“Sleep with girls, if you don’t really want to?”

Maggie looked at Alex for a few seconds, before sitting down next to Alex.

“Well, usually I do want to” she let out a half-hearted chuckle, “like I said to you the other day, I do things on my own terms; I don’t sleep with people if I don’t want to. I thought that was the answer on Friday, but it wasn’t, and I won’t make that mistake again. I, I dunno, I think something’s changed for me, but I got freaked out and reverted to old behaviour”.

Alex looked up at Maggie at this point.

“So, you won’t be bringing girls back all the time from now on?” Alex’s big hazel eyes had a sad light to them.

“Huh, well, not allllll the time Danvers, but I promise to let you know before I do next time” Maggie tried to joke, but it fell flat.

“Oh, ok” Alex didn’t know why that bothered her, she couldn’t stop Maggie from bringing girls back, it was her room too, and she was entitled a love life…sex life, and she had just agreed to do it less frequently and with warning, she was meeting Alex half way here, but she still didn’t feel much better about it.

Maggie sensed the hesitation in Alex and quickly added “but, you know, I think I’m going to hold out for someone special, try the whole dating thing, instead of sleeping around”.

Alex looked up at Maggie and smiled, Maggie smiled back and in her heart knew that she meant it, and there was that niggling feeling again at the back of her mind that she just couldn’t place.

“Ok, well, I’m still a bit mad at you, you know, the whole microscope thing, and I’ll never get the image of Darla’s naked butt out of my head!”

Alex was trying to be serious, but they both laughed at that.

“No, yeah, that’s understandable, I am really sorry Alex”

“I know, I can tell, but just give me some time yeah?”

“Of course, and if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you…” 

Maggie trailed off as Alex grabbed something from her bag. Maggie was glad that Alex was talking to her and that they’d worked some of the issue out, she knew Alex wasn’t just going to totally forgive her instantly, but she hoped the microscope repair might also help repair the last of the damage she had caused.

“Well, if you want to make it up to me Sawyer, you can start by getting this workout back on track! Last I remember, I had you on your back!” 

She had the words out before she even realised what she had said, immediately a blush spread across her face, the redness matched only by the blush that appeared to be creeping across Maggie’s face too.

Alex cleared her throat and spoke “do you want me to wrap your hands and wrists like mine?” waving the tape that she had just grabbed out of her bag a moment earlier.

“Sure” Maggie held out her hands for Alex.

Alex took one her Maggie’s hands in hers, Maggie took a sharp intake of breath at the contact. Alex’s hands were gentle, but she was strong as she wound the tape firmly around her palm. Alex took Maggie’s other hand there was a small scar near one of her knuckles, she rubbed her thumb back and forth over it gently, not really realising what she was doing until Maggie spoke up.

“Sibling rivalry” was all she said, by way of explanation for the scar, as she looked up at Alex, they held each other’s gaze for a few charged seconds, before the buzzing of Alex’s phone on the bench by their side interrupted them. They both glanced over.

10:27 TINDER – MESSAGE FROM CARLY: So beautiful, what are you up to today? ;) xx

Maggie felt a swoop of disappointment wash over her, just as she felt Alex pull the wrap a little too tightly, seemingly distracted by the message. Maggie tried to distract herself from the unexpected feeling, trying to make sure her voice sounded breezy.

“Oh, so you’re going with the Tinder thing then ey? Who’s Carly?”

“Oh, erm, well, I just kinda swiped on some people the other day, mostly to keep Kara off my back, and well Carly must’ve swiped on me too, she’s been messaging…a lot”

Alex meant ‘a lot’ as in too much, but Maggie heard it differently.

“Oh, ok, cool, that’s…way to go Danvers”

“Pffft, we’ll see” Alex said non-committedly. “Right, there you go, all done” she patted Maggie’s hand that she’d just wrapped.

“Bring it on Sawyer” she said as she lifted the pads for Maggie to work on.

This time, it was Maggie’s punches that were reigning down faster and harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy that one?  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm excited to get working on the next, I have the outline plan, just need to find time to write it up.  
> I will try to update as soon as I can, and if i have time in between all my work this next week and a half or so, I will do my best.  
> Please do send comments, kudos, constructive criticism, it always helps :)


	13. Who's Got You Smiling Like a Lovesick Puppy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie finish up at the gym. Maggie starts her job. Lucy Lane. Texting. Kara. Carly? Feelings? ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone, hope you enjoy the next installment of this fic. And thank you all again for the continuing support in the comments and kudos :)

Alex and Maggie had finished up at the gym. It had been quite the heated affair, between the apologies, the accusations, the frustrated punches, the understandings, the agreements, and the Tinder message. They had both worked up quite a sweat, before toweling down a little, deciding to walk back to their room to grab a shower. They made small talk as they head back, having gotten to a place of understanding (although no forgotten) about Friday night’s events.

As they walked in the door Alex made a comment about being hungry.

“Well, if you look in the fridge, you might find something for that” Maggie said with a smile.

Alex eyed her, a little confused, before looking in the fridge and exclaiming when she saw the Noonan’s wrapper.

“Is this what I think it is?” she chirped.

“Why don’t you open it and find out” Maggie replied, as she dumped her bag on her bed and kicked off her trainers.

“Mmm, I’m so happy” Alex mumbled as she bit into the cinnamon roll, her favourite.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone, while I go shower” Maggie joked, and Alex threw the scrunched up empty wrapper in Maggie’s direction as she walked into the bathroom.

As Maggie was showering, Alex pondered what to do with the rest of her Sunday and pottered around in the room, she noticed a note Maggie had left on the table, she smiled as she realised the cinnamon roll had purposely been bought for her, and that Maggie had completed the assignment for them both. Sitting down on her bed, she had a little swoop in her stomach at the way Maggie really was trying to make amends.

A couple of minute later Maggie emerged from the bathroom in her sweats, hair wrapped up in a towel.

“What’s got you all smiley?” she questioned.

“Well, I was going to suggest we tried to finish our assignment this afternoon, buuuut”, Alex waved the note Maggie at left up in the air, “seems someone’s already done it” she finished with a smile.

“Oh, yeah” Maggie looked a little bashful, “I had a little time yesterday, so I got it done, just need you to check over it, make sure you’re happy to put your name to it, I would check over it with you, but I’ve got to be somewhere later”.

“Oh, ok”, Alex looked a Maggie, she didn’t need Maggie to check it with her, and she hadn’t really been planning on it if she’s honest, but now she was intrigued as to where Maggie was going. ‘Hopefully not on a hot date’, flashed across her mind, before ‘what?! What does it matter to you if she is going on a date?’ Alex’s face must’ve given her away, as Maggie spoke up.

“You ok there Danvers?”

“What? Uh, yeah…yeah” She pulled herself together and continued “nice work Sawyer, thanks for finishing, I’ll give it a look over this afternoon, but I’m sure it will all be good, I know the standard of your work. Right, my turn for a shower”.

Alex smiled at Maggie, who returned the smile, preening at the compliment Alex had given her on her work. Maggie watched Alex head into the bathroom, before blow-drying her hair.

A little while later Alex walked back into the room, skin glistening from the water still not dried on her skin, wearing the smallest towel they must have in their room. Alex was rooting around in her drawers for some clothes to wear, and Maggie was trying her best to keep her eyes from Alex, from glancing down her long legs, from looking at the curve of her bare neck, from imagining those toned arms around her, from imagining what’s under the towel.

“Oh crap!” Maggie muttered to herself quietly, as the realisation dawned on her, she had a crush on her roommate. She turned and buried her face into her pillow.

“What did you say?” Alex turned around, having heard Maggie mutter something, now faced with Maggie face down in her pillow; Alex scrunched her own face in confusion.

“Nothing Danvers, don’t worry about it” came the mumbled response from through the pillow, as Maggie lifted her arm and waved in dismissal.

Alex just turned and continued to get dressed.

Maggie lay on her bed for several minutes, going through all her interactions with Alex over the past week or so, and then thought back even further. Yes, it was true, without realising it, she had developed a crush on her roommate, but it was just physical wasn’t it? She couldn’t deny that Alex was an attractive girl, her body in great shape from all her training, and she had a fantastic smile, one of those that makes others smile too when they see it. And her eyes, bright hazel eyes that had been trained on her earlier. Yes, just physical, nothing more. Maggie tried to dismiss the question that kept creeping through her mind about why she was going to pay $500 to fix the microscope of someone that she was trying to convince herself she only had a physical attraction to. Pushing it down with thoughts of, she’s my friend, that’s why I want to fix this, friends have inappropriate physical crushes sometimes, it will go…wont it?

As the thoughts of Alex flitted through her mind, mixed with the reminder of the $500, Maggie realised it was probably about time she made her way out, she had a job to get to now. She wasn’t due to start til 2pm, but she needed to grab some lunch and nip into a shop on the way to pick up a cheap black shirt, that was the one thing Terri at Noonan’s had said she needed for her first day, black pants and a black shirt, they would provide the apron. Maggie dragged herself up from her bed and pulled on a pair of black jeans, with a small tee, which she could chuck a shirt over on the way, finishing her outfit with converse and her leather jacket. She smiled at Alex as she shrugged on the jacket and picked up her keys.

“Where are you off to?” Alex inquired.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Maggie winked back, pleased with herself for playing it cool, after her early revelation to herself, as she opened the door.

“I’ll catch you later, Danvers” she smiled as she walked out the door, Alex staring after her.

“Huh”, Alex said to herself, as Maggie walked out, thinking to herself, yes, she would like to know, that niggly feeling about Maggie going on a date resurfacing. This time, Alex didn’t try as hard to pretend it wasn’t there.

……

Maggie pulled off the tags from the shirt she had just bought and threw them and the bag in bin, before slipping the shirt over her tee and rounding the corner, Noonan’s coming into sight. She stepped through the door and waved to Terri, who smiled back and waved her over to behind the counter. She was ready to learn and work, reminding her self why she was here in the first place.

Her first shift had been going pretty well, she was getting used to how all the machines worked, and she hadn’t spilt any customer’s orders yet, although she had managed to get her apron filthy. It was Sunday afternoon, and apparently pretty busy, mostly with students coming in for coffee dates, catch ups and to do work. Maggie was a little while into her shift when a familiar face walked in.

“Hey Maggie, didn’t know you were working here?”

“Oh Lucy, hey, yeah just started, this is my first shift” Maggie said awkwardly, she had been kind of hoping she wouldn’t run into anyone today, slightly embarrassed by why she had taken the job.

“Thought you were all set, with your scholarship?”

“Um, well, yeah kinda, just…wanted a little extra you know, so I can splash out a little” she mumbled.

Lucy eyed her and raised an eyebrow “When do you ever splash out? All your money goes on alcohol and dates…who you never see again?”

Maggie gave her an unimpressed glare back before Lucy continued, just as Terri was walking past.

“Oh! Ohhh…you like some…”

Before Lucy could finish, Terri interrupted.

“Hey Mags, this your friend? You can have your break now if you want?”

“No, Ter…”

“Yes thank you Maggie’s boss, she will” Lucy decided for her, with a quick smile to Terry and a sneaky smile to Maggie, as Maggie just huffed out.

Lucy told Maggie what she wanted to drink and she made Lucy’s and her own orders and took them to a table at the back of the coffee shop for her 20 minute break.

“Sooooo, who is it?” Lucy drawled out, with a smirk on her face.

“What are you talking about?” Maggie returned, indignantly.

“Who have you got your eye on? Taking a job, this one must be extra special if you’re prepared to go to these lengths to get her into bed” Lucy joked.

Lucy and Vasquez had been together for a while now, so loved to tease Maggie about her womanising ways. 

“It’s not like that!” Maggie snapped back as Lucy sat back in her chair a little shocked, Maggie herself a little shocked at her outburst.

“Woah, ok, sorry Maggie” Lucy held her hands up in mock surrender, but the teasing tone of her voice had gone. “Want to talk about it?”

Maggie held Lucy’s stare for a few seconds before looking down into her coffee, circling the cup with her fingers and huffing out.

“I broke Alex’s microscope and now I have to pay to get it fixed, so I need the money” she admitted quietly.

“Okaaaay” 

Maggie just looked up at Lucy, who looked like she was waiting for more.

“Darla came round the other night…” Lucy rolled her eyes, she wasn’t a fan of Darla and had made that known to Maggie several times.

“...yes, yes, I know, you don’t like her” Maggie continued. “It was just for a bit of…release…you know”, Maggie winced. “Only, I wasn’t into it anymore”.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

“Anyway, that’s beside the point. We were fooling around and knocked Alex’s microscope over, the one her dad gave her, before he died, and it broke. And you should have seen her face when she came back and found it, and, and she saw Darla, and hated it, and I hated it and then I kicked Darla out, and then Alex stormed out and, and…”

“Woah, slow down” Lucy said, Maggie’s words had been increasing in pace as she became more anxious telling her friend the story. Maggie looked up at her and took a breath.

“Well, long story short, it’s going to cost $500 to fix it, hence…” Maggie gestured up and down her Noonan’s apron. “But you can’t tell Alex ok?! I don’t want her to know!” Maggie fixed Lucy with a stare.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, deciding what to say.

“Ok, so, let me get this straight. You accidentally broke your roommate’s stuff, your roommate that you ‘don’t really get on with’”.

Lucy used air quotes at this point, based on past conversations she’d had with Maggie, and Maggie was about to interrupt and counteract that statement, when Lucy continued. 

“And now you’re waiting tables to pay her back, to the tune of $500 dollars! I might add?” Lucy finished with a suggestive smirk.

Maggie stared at her again.

“Ok!”

“OK what?” Lucy laughed as she acted like she didn’t know what was going on.

“okI’vegotacrushonmyroommate” Maggie blurted out, as Lucy just sat and chuckled.

“What was that?”

Maggie gave Lucy a glare.

“You heard! Ugh…I’ve got a crush on Alex, ok! Happy?”

“Well, I’m happy for you, it’s about time you got yourself someone to spoil, to take out on more than one date, to not just fall into bed with and then never be seen again”, Lucy smiled genuinely at her, all hints of sarcasm and teasing gone.

“I’m not taking her out on dates, it’s just physical. Since she told me she was into girls, I’ve obviously just been looking at her slightly differently. I mean come on; you can’t deny she’s not attractive. Anyway, I just need to let it run its course, and then it will all be fine”.

“Uh-huh, and tell me then, if it’s just physical, why are you busting your ass for minimum wage to pay for a new microscope for her?”

“I’m not paying for a new one, just repairing the old one; it’s got sentimental value, so I feel bad. Just trying to make it right, that’s what friends do right?” Maggie’s question was rhetorical.

“So you don’t want to date her?”

“Pfft, even if I did, she’s not really my biggest fan right now, and anyway she’s just coming to terms with being gay, shouldn’t she figure that out? Plus, she’s too good for me” Maggie had started off defiant, but ended sounding defeated, seemingly telling herself all those things, rather than Lucy.

Lucy reached her hand over to Maggie’s forearm.

“Maggie, no one is too good for you, you just need to realise everything you’ve got to offer, and not be scared to give that to someone, rather than hiding behind a never ending stream of one off dates and one night stands. No judgement, I just want you to be happy, but it doesn’t seem that you are.”

Maggie looked up and caught the sincere look in Lucy’s eyes.

“Yeah, well…whatever, I should get back to work” Maggie said as she moved to get up.

“I think you guys would be super cute together” 

Lucy winked in Maggie’s direction, Maggie rolled her eyes in return, but unable to keep a small smile off her face at her friend’s comment.

…………

Alex had just finished reading through Maggie’s contribution when her phone buzzed. She was impressed at the work Maggie had put in, thinking it must have taken longer than the ‘a little time’ Maggie had mentioned. Alex didn’t often like collaborative submissions, always feeling like she had to do more to get it up to her standard, but she had really enjoyed this piece of work, spending a little more time with Maggie and finding that she met her academic standards. Alex’s mind drifted to Maggie and the memory of her heading out earlier, ‘she looked really good’ she thought to herself, not realising a little smile had appeared on her face.

Alex’s phone buzzed again, drawing her attention to it.

16:15 TINDER – MESSAGE FROM CARLY: Hey girl, how are you? Good weekend?xx

16:17 TINDER – MESSAGE FROM CARLY: So, I was thinking, how about a little date, I’m dying to meet you in real life and see that gorgeous smile ;p xx

“Ugh” Alex blew out, dropping her phone back on the bed. Carly was texting too much for her liking, and she sounded a little too perky too. She had no interest in meeting up with her.

Alex picked up her phone and typed out a couple of quick messages.

……….

Maggie pushed her hair out her face as she got a minute to herself after a rush in the coffee shop. It seems there had been a showing of some of the media student’s work this afternoon and every media student and their next door neighbour had come in afterwards. Maggie had been run off her feet and was certain she looked quite the disheveled mess right now. She pulled out her phone to check the time, praying 7pm to roll around; she smiled when she saw a text waiting for her.

16.20 DANVERS: Hey, top job on the paper Sawyer, seems you can go toe to toe with me in the classroom, shame the same can’t be said of your gym work :p x

‘This dork!’ Maggie thought to herself still smiling, typing out a quick reply before she had to get back to work.

16.54 To DANVERS: Is that so! Pleased you’re happy with the paper :D Seems there’s plenty you still need to teach me in the gym though :p x

Maggie was pleased with her reply and was now not even trying to keep the smile from her face and the thoughts from her head about how she liked Alex. She had barely finished wiping down the next table when she felt her phone buzz again.

16.56 DANVERS: Cadet Sawyer please report for duty, J’onzz Gym, Monday morning 6:30am sharp xx

Maggie was actually chuckling now, earning herself an amused glance from Terri, Maggie could see Alex was typing, but sent a quick reply anyway, before she lost her nerve.

16.57 To DANVERS: It’s a date! ;p x

Before Maggie could even wonder to herself whether that had been the right response, the text Alex had been typing came through.

16.57 DANVERS: Also, Kara is coming round soon, going to get Pizza and binge watch something, you in?xx

Followed quickly by the pumped arm emoji, which Maggie assumed was in reference to her acceptance of the gym instruction, somewhat pleased that Alex hadn’t made a big deal of the ‘date’, but at the same time somewhat disappointed. Maggie replied again, and continued her wiping down of the tables, willing the time to pass even quicker now.

16.59 To DANVERS: Sure Danvers, but only because Little Danvers is going to be there, obvs ;p save me some pizza, I’ll not be back til around 7.30 xx

………..

Alex was teeing up Netflix, ready for her sister’s impending arrival, exchanging texts with Maggie, she had had a feeling in her gut all day which she hadn’t been able to place, but she was beginning to draw the hypothesis that there was a distinct correlation between her interactions with Maggie and the feeling in her gut, especially when Maggie had replied with ‘it’s a date’, and her stomach had again completed an involuntary swoop. The natural thing for a scientist would now be to test that hypothesis right? Perform an experiment? The idea of such was just a little too scary for Alex right now; she dismissed the idea, or at least filed it away for later examination, before replying to Maggie’s last text.

15.03 To SAWYER: Oh you wound me Sawyer! Guess I’ll get my revenge in the morning :p xx

Alex still had a smile on her face, staring down at her phone as Kara walked in.

“Hey sissss! Oh, who’s got you smiling like a lovesick puppy!” Kara beamed at Alex.

“Ugh, err, what…shut up, I’m not!” Alex mumbled out.

“Yeah you are, you were totally in a dreamy daze staring at your phone there. Who is it? Oh is it that Carly from Tinder? When do I get to meet her?”

Alex just stared up at her sister, who was literally bouncing at the thought of her sister having found someone, Alex thought for a second, it was no use trying to pretend nothing was going on, Kara would never let up. But it was also far too scary to admit this feeling…correlation…hypothesis… feeling, she had about Maggie to Kara just yet, she didn’t know what it was herself, so she decided one little white lie couldn’t harm, could it?...

“Yeah, it was Carly” she said as she gave her best smile to Kara.

“Eeeek, I knew it! Tell me all about her! Pleeeeeaassseeee!”

There wasn’t much for Alex to tell really, they had only interacted by message on Tinder, something which had been initiated every time by Carly, and to be honest, Alex hadn’t really taken much attention of what she said. Alex began to make some things up to convince her sister, who was hanging on every word. Talk of how much fun she seems, that she is popular, has a great sense of humour. Talk of how caring she is, how smart she is, continuing with how good she looks in everything she wears, how much she makes Alex smile, how great she makes Alex feel, how she makes her tummy feel funny, rounding off with how beautiful Alex thinks she is. 

It isn’t until she finishes that she realises she has the biggest smile on her face and that she has been gushing….and that everything she has told her sister about ‘Carly’ was really about Maggie.

“Wow! She sounds amazing!” Beamed Kara.

Alex just stared at her, then flopped back on her bed, huffing a small breath to the ceiling.

“She is” she said quietly with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on that one guys? I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next one, but no promises... :)


	14. I Got it Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie joins the Danvers sisters after her shift, and when Monday morning comes, it's time to find out if the microscope has been repaired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry it's taken me 3 weeks or so to update this, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the continuing support. I'll be replying to all your lovely comments tonight :) They make me smile so much  
> Enjoy

Alex and Kara were halfway through another episode of Friends on Netflix, having chosen something easy that didn’t require too much concentration, when Maggie walked in the door, the two of them sat up on Alex’s bad to say hi.

Maggie looked a little dishevelled from her first shift and was acutely aware that she had brought the smell of coffee back with her.

“Hey Maggie! What happened to you?! You look….” Kara sniffed up for a second “…and smell like you’ve gone ten rounds with a barista”.

Alex just stared at her, thinking how adorable she looked as she brushed the hair from her face.

“Oh, and hello to you too little Danvers” Maggie joked back.

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed as she pushed Kara by her shoulder.

“Sorry?” said Kara meekly.

“It’s ok, juts been a long day that’s all. I’m going to grab a shower, then I hope there’s a slice of that pizza with my name on it?” she smiled at Alex.

“You bet!” smiled back Alex, “there’s pizza, cookies and a spot on this bed all with your name on it!” 

Maggie quirked an eyebrow and Alex blushed at the realisation of the double meaning, before she could become anymore flustered, Maggie grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom.

“Perfect” she threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

The Danvers sisters shifted back down on the bed and continued to watch Friends, whilst waiting for Maggie to freshen up.

“Do you think Maggie will be happy watching friends?” Asked Kara.

“Hmm, shall we ask her what she wants to watch, maybe a movie? Looks like she’s had a long day, might be nice to let her choose” Alex said, eyes not leaving the screen.

“You’re a good roommate Alex” Kara said as she gently nudged her sister’s shoulder and Alex shrugged just as Maggie walked back into the room.

“Shouldn’t I be the judge of that?” Maggie grinned.

“Oh, yeah well, Alex was just saying that we could let you choose what you wanted on Netflix as it seemed like you’d had a long day.” Kara smiled.

Maggie titled her head a little and looked at Alex, smiling, “that’s sweet Danvers”. Maggie immediately started to panic in her head, before exiting so quickly back into the bathroom that she didn’t see the blush form on Alex’s face.

“That was weird” noted Kara, before turning her attention back to the laptop, also not realising the blush on Alex’s face.

Maggie took a couple of deep breaths in the bathroom, ‘it’s just physical…it will run its course’ she kept thinking to herself, before wondering why it had affected her so much that Alex seemed to care, and that she had thought that ‘sweet’….Pushing the feelings and thoughts down, Maggie straightened herself up and went back out into the room and towards the fridge to grab a drink, just as Alex’s phone pinged.

“Oooh, is it Carly?” Kara excitedly asked, which in turn made Maggie twist round faster than the speed of light, catching the attention of Alex, both staring at each other for a second.

“No Kara, it’s not Carly” she replied, still staring at Maggie.

Maggie tried her best to sound interested for her friend as she asked “How’s things going with her anyway?”

Alex faltered for a second, she wasn’t sure what to say, not long ago she was telling her sister about how great ‘Carly’ was, but she didn’t want to repeat that in front of Maggie, she needed to play this cool. Unfortunately, an excited Kara took the decision away from her.

“Oh she sounds amazing Maggie! Alex was just telling me about her before you got here. About how pretty and smart and funny she is. Oh, oh, and how she makes Alex feel happy and her tummy go funny. It’s soooo cute isn’t it?” 

Alex just groaned and pulled a pillow over her face, that’s exactly not what she had wanted to happen. With the pillow still lying on her face, she didn’t see the forced smile Maggie had on her face as she grinded out her response.

“She, err, she sounds great Danvers….hap, happy for you. You know what, I’m pretty beat from my shif…erm, from my day, think I’m just going to lie on my bed and sleep”. 

Maggie was wrestling with how hurt she felt at the prospect of Alex having such an amazing girl interested in her, surprised when the thought crossed her mind that it could have been her making Alex’s tummy ‘go funny’ as Kara had said, but now she’s missed her chance. ‘Oh!’ she thought to herself, ‘this is definitely not physical’…

Alex removed the pillow and sat up, looking over at Maggie crawling into her bed, about to speak before Kara beat her to it again.

“But it’s only 8pm Maggie? Are you ok”

“Yeah little Danvers” Maggie gave a smile which almost looked convincing, “just tired is all”.

Alex continued to watch Maggie.

“Are, are we still on for the gym tomorrow, 6.30?” Alex asked shyly.

“Of course Danvers, wouldn’t miss it” Maggie replied before turning over and shutting her eyes, contemplating the seemingly massive crush she had on Alex, that was definitely not going away and was definitely not purely physical.

“Ok, night then” Alex replied, Kara following suit, both of them just making out a mumbled reply from Maggie.

Kara didn’t stay much longer, neither her nor Alex wanting to chat much in case of disturbing Maggie. Kara left with a kiss to Alex’s cheek and a promise to try and catch up next weekend. Alex shut her laptop and pottered about quietly trying to tidy the room up, before getting her gym stuff ready for the morning and getting herself ready for bed. It was still only 9pm, so Alex decided to read a book for an hour or so, before switching her lamp off. As she snuggled down under her covers ready to sleep, she couldn’t help but wonder how Maggie seemed a little off after the conversation about Carly.

……………

Maggie heard her alarm go off around 6.15am, she allowed herself a couple of minutes to pull herself together, before climbing out of bed and going to give Alex a little push to wake her up.

“Come on Danvers, gym time, get that butt into gear!”

Maggie had decided that if there was one thing that was going to make her feel a little better after last night, it was working off some steam in the gym, so she was going all out today. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to be going with Alex, but she’d made plans so she was going to make the best of it.

Alex groaned a little before climbing out of bed herself.

“You’re particularly perky this morning” she said, as she stretched and yawned her way to pulling on her gym gear.

Maggie faltered momentarily after seeing Alex expose her stomach again, but quickly recovered.

“Yeah well, it’s Monday morning, it’s a new week and I’m ready to kick it’s ass”.

Maggie was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet; somewhere in the back of her mind she was slightly aware that she was a little excited to pick the repaired microscope up from Professor Grant today too. She was particularly looking forward to seeing Alex’s reaction.

Alex let out a little laugh, “Ok Sawyer, whatever you say, glad to see you feeling better” she smiled.

The two girls made their way to the gym, idly chatting about anything and everything. Alex took them through a moderate warm up and then signaled for them to start some bag work. Eventually they moved onto sparring and Maggie’s sweaty body and pumped up muscles were doing all sorts to Alex, little did she know, she was doing exactly the same to Maggie, which might explain the lapse in concentration that led to Maggie taking one right in the face and being knocked back onto the floor with a resounding ‘ooomph!’

“Oh shit, Mags, I’m so sorry, are you ok?” Alex rushed out as she bent down to inspect any damage to Maggie.

Alex was tearing off her gloves so she could take a better look as Maggie attempted to sit up and respond.

“What did I ever do to you Danvers?” she tried to make light of the event, put her groan as she sat up suggested otherwise.

“I’m so sorry” Alex repeated as she now used her freed hands to trace over Maggie’s face for injuries from the impact and Maggie wasn’t sure if she was dizzy from the hit or from the feel of Alex’s touch.

“Don’t worry about it Danvers, my fault, I left myself wide open. Looks like you’ve still got plenty to teach me” she tried to wink at Alex, but it ended up more like a wince.

Alex helped her to sit up and lean back against a bench, “stay here, I’m going to get some ice for your nose” she commanded as she jogged off to Jonn’s office for a first aid kit, leaving Maggie in a daze watching her go.

Luckily, her nose wasn’t bleeding, and it didn’t appear to be broken, but she would most definitely have a black eye or two before the end of the day.

“Thanks for patching me up Danvers” Maggie chirped as Alex stuck a small band-aid over a little cut on her cheek and handed her an ice-pack.

“You should really go to the walk in centre, get that checked out Mags” Alex countered and Maggie realised it was the second time today Alex had used that nickname.

“Can’t” she replied, “I’ve got to go see Professor Grant first thing, so I need to get back and showered”.

“I’m sure she’ll understand if you reschedule”

“I, err, no, no it’s ok, I should go to today, it’s important, I don’t want to miss her, she’s off to some conference for most of the week”.

“Ok, well promise you’ll go get it checked out afterwards?”

“Promise Danvers” Maggie said with a mock salute, which Alex just rolled her eyes at.

“No, really, I will, and thanks for looking after me” she said sincerely.

“I mean, it’s the least I could do, considering I caused the damage” Alex looked at the floor and scuffed her foot, half in embarrassment and guilt and half because the intensity and sincerity of Maggie was too much for her to take in right now.

“Come on Danvers, I need to get back and I’m sure you’ve got class too” Maggie said as she started walking towards the changing rooms, holding the ice pack to her nose.

………….

Maggie had left Alex to her own devices as she had head out towards Professor Grant’s lab, hoping that it would be good news and she could take the microscope home with her, although she was a little worried that she didn’t actually have the $500 right now to give to the professor.

“Ah, morning Maggie” said Grant as Maggie entered her lab.

“Hey, erm, I just came back about the microscope, did you have any luck?” she asked nervously.

Professor Grant regarded her, smirked and then moved into a small cupboard at the back of the lab, before presenting the microscope.

“Yes, it’s all…oh, Maggie! What happened to your face?” Grant exclaimed, as Maggie was now much closer.

“Oh, nothing really, Alex got me good and landed me on my back” she explained, blushing slightly at the thought of Alex doing that in another situation.

“Alex, as in Danvers? Whose microscope this is? She punched you?! What on earth is goi…”.

Maggie cut her off, realising the misunderstanding “Oh no Professor, we were sparring in the gym, it was an accident, I wasn’t paying attention properly and left myself open, just a stupid accident, and I can assure you Alex was very attentive and made sure I was ok” she finished with a smile, thinking back to Alex soft hands on her face.

Professor Grant smiled to herself.

“Ok miss Sawyer, well you should get it checked out none the less”.

“Yeah that’s what Alex said too”.

“Good, sounds like she cares about your wellbeing too” she continued to smirk.

“Yeah” Maggie said quietly to the floor with a blush.

“So, here you go, one fixed microscope for your good friend Alex” Grant said as she placed the microscope down in front of Maggie.

Maggie looked at her distracted for a second, did she just hear Professor Grant emphasise the word friend just now? Or was she imagining it. Moving on, she focussed her attention on the microscope.

“Wow, looks good as new! Thank you so much Professor Grant” Maggie beamed.

“No problem, now it does still have a few scratches and a little chink missing from the base just there” she said as she pointed to the imperfection. “But, they are just minor aesthetic issues, won’t affect the workings of the microscope, it is essentially, as you said, good as new”.

“Alex is going to be so pleased, thank you again!” Maggie exclaimed.

“No problem, just you be careful with it this time”.

“Oh I will. Erm, so how much did it come to?” Maggie almost winced when she asked the question.

“Well, you’re in luck, I managed to call in a favour from a friend and got a cost price lens and the repair was free, so it was actually only $375”.

“Really?!” Maggie beamed, “I know I keep saying it, but thank you so much! I erm, I don’t have all the money right now, I mean, I went straight out and got a job as soon as we spoke last week, so I will have it soon, I hope, but I haven’t been paid yet and I’ve only had one shift and I’ve scraped together $50 dollars to give you now, but if you want to keep the microscope until I have all the money I’d understand”.

Maggie was rambling now, but she stopped at the touch of Professor Grant’s hand on her arm.

“Maggie, it’s ok, I can see how much this means to you, and I trust you. And of course, it’s not like you can escape me, we’re on the same campus” Professor Grant joked. “How about you take the microscope today, and I’ll take $25 as a deposit. You just pay me when you can ok?”

Maggie smiled up at the woman, “I’ll come in every week with what I can afford” she promised, as she handed over the $25 dollars and picked up the microscope.

“Thanks again Professor!” she chirped as she made her way out of the door, super pleased that the microscope was fully functional again, and that she had an extra $25 in her pocket, she was going to get something for Alex to go with the microscope, she thought to herself as she walked out of the building and back toward her room, dropping Alex a quick text to make sure she was out for the rest of the morning in class.

………

It was 12.30 and Maggie was waiting impatiently on her bed for Alex to get back from her morning classes. After having brought the microscope safely back to their room, Maggie had nipped back out to get Alex a little card and a small present to go with the microscope, she was really going all out and she was really excited to see Alex’s face when she got back. Maggie had decided on a small bunch of flowers and a kid’s science kit from the dollar store, to lighten the moment, she hoped Alex would appreciate it. Maggie had then given it her best effort to wrap the microscope and kit up before placing them on Alex’s desk with the ‘I’m sorry’ card and bunch of flowers propped up in front, hoping her attempt at wrapping had disguised the shape of the microscope somewhat.

A few minutes later Alex walked through the door.

“Hey” she greeted.

“Hey!” Maggie bounced up enthusiastically and Alex regarded her.

“Wow, you really are in a good mood today Sawyer, even after I’ve given you two black eyes!” she joked.

“Well, it has been a good morning, punch to the face aside”.

She watched Alex as she put her bag down on her bed and kicked off her shoes, before turning around and noticing the wrapped items and flowers on her desk, with a card bearing her name.

“This is for me?” she questioned picking up the card. “Who from?”

“Well open the card and you might find out” Maggie teased, starting to bounce again with excitement.

Alex just looked at her, before turning her attention back to the card.

“Dear Alex, I know I have apologised before, but actions speak louder than words in my book, so please, enjoy the flowers and I really hope you like the wrapped surprise. Love Maggie”

The card was simple and to the point, but still had Alex smiling.

“Maggie, you didn’t have to”.

“I wanted to” was all Maggie replied, before Alex turned to the desk and picked up the flowers to smell them, placing them to one side, she picked up the smaller package and unwrapped the science kit. Laughing she turned to Maggie.

“You’re such a nerd”.

“No, you are, that’s why I got you a science kit Danvers “she joked, “now, take a look at the other one” she smiled, “but be careful with it” she warned.

Alex turned back towards the present and began unwrapping, pausing after she caught a glimpse of what was under the paper, and surely it wasn’t a new microscope? Alex glanced round to Maggie who was looking on nervously, her arms across her body as she nodded for Alex to continue. Alex unwrapped the rest of the paper, realising as she did, that it wasn’t just any new microscope, it was the one her dad had given her, the one Maggie had broken.

“Maggie?” she asked quietly. “This is my microscope, that my dad gave me” she ran her fingers over the body of the instrument.

“How…why…how” Alex turned to Maggie with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“I got it fixed” Maggie said shyly, “is…is it ok? It’s got a new lens in it, so it should work like new”.

Alex stared at her, speechless for a few seconds, she then briefly turned back and cast her eye through the eyepiece, and toggled the focus and a couple of other dials, confirming that it was indeed in full working order, before turning back to her roommate.

“Maggie, this is…this…it’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!” she managed to get out, before stepping towards Maggie and enveloping her in a hug, as the threatening tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

“You deserve it Alex” Maggie said, as she squeezed her friend tightly, and rubbed her hands up and down her back, enjoying the closeness and Alex’s scent, wishing she could hug Alex every day, before the thought of Carly getting to do that soured her thought.

“I mean it Maggie” Alex said as she reluctantly pulled away from the hug, having melted into the strong arms of Maggie, feeling as comfortable as she ever had.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and you, you didn’t need to, but…” Alex looked down to the floor, feeling very overwhelmed, “…it means a lot Maggie, it really does. Thank you”.

She looked up and smiled at Maggie, and without thinking, Maggie reached up and wiped the tears from Alex’s cheeks, staring into her eyes.

“You’re welcome Alex” she smiled.

They stared at each other for a few charged seconds before Alex broke the tension.

“So, how did you manage to get it fixed, it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you? How did you even sneak it in and out, I hadn’t even realised it had gone”.

“Well, firstly, you don’t owe me anything, I called in a favour from Professor Grant and she got it repaired for me” Maggie lied, well she kind of lied, there had been a favour involved, just not her favour, she didn’t want Alex to know she had spent, or was in the process of spending so much on her.

“And secondly, I snuck it out when you were, and rightly so, in a huff with me, so I’m not sure you were paying full attention.”

“Is that so Sawyer? Well, thank you, and I must remember to thank Professor Grant too”.

“No! Erm, well I will pass on your thanks, I need to drop by to let her know you were happy with the repair anyway” she mumbled out.

“Okayyyy” Alex dragged out, looking at Maggie with scrunched eyebrows.

“So, now that I know why you were in such a hurry to leave the gym and see Professor Grant this morning, please tell me you found some time to go and get your nose checked out?”

“Errrr….” Maggie looked at Alex with a guilty smirk.

“Maggie! You promised!”

“But, I had to go and get you flowers, and a card, and that cool science kit” she joked.

“And I’m very grateful, really I am, but, your health is more important than that. Now come on Rocky, I’m taking you to the walk in centre, we can play with the science kit later, seeing’s how you think it’s so cool” she winked at Maggie, who mock resisted being frogmarched out of the door, smiling as she turned around at how good it felt that Alex cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of that one? They're getting closer aren't they?  
> I'm looking forward to whats to come :)


	15. "That's What Friends Do, Isn't It?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wonders where Maggie keeps going...Lucy is back, with Vasquez, to tease Maggie...Alex and Maggie hang out...maybe a couple of cute moments in there too ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 15. Thanks for all the comments so far, it blows me away every time someone comments that they are enjoying this fic.
> 
> Super special shout out to Ironic Potential who has been helping me improve my writing this chapter, thank you! :)
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter yet, which hopefully makes up for the fact that there'll definitely not be an update for at least 3 weeks, as I'm going on away on holiday and leaving my laptop behind.

On the doctor’s advice, Maggie had given the gym a rest for a few days, to allow the swelling around her nose and eyes to go down. Alex characteristically overly apologetic and dubious about their Saturday morning return to working out together, insisting that they avoid sparring and instead stick to circuits and a bit of bag work, which earned her a jibe and a wink from Maggie about being scared she’d be getting her vengeance. They walked back to their room, enjoying the slight chill in the air after working up a sweat. Alex had really been enjoying the amount of time she had been spending with Maggie, just hanging out, but she couldn’t help but wonder what Maggie was up to every time she had to ‘head out for a bit’. It seemed to be pretty regular occurrence of late and Alex’s mind was jumping to conclusions; ‘is she dating someone, is she sick of me, has she been trying to escape, maybe she’s back with Darla’. She berated herself for spiralling, but curiosity got the better of her. 

“So where is it you kept sneaking off to this last week?” Alex asked, hoping her tone sounded teasing, instead of the disheartened curiosity she was trying to hide. “Back on the dating train?” 

“What? No Danvers, I told you, I’m… I’m waiting for someone special to come along.” Maggie felt her face heat up and she prayed that her blush would be masked by her post workout temperature. “I’m done with casual dating. I’ve, erm, actually, I’ve got a job, at Noonan’s.”

“Eh? Since when? How come you need a job, I thought you were on a scholarship?”

“Oh, yeah, well, just you know, nice to have a bit of spare money isn’t it? Means I can treat you to science kits and flowers”.

Maggie bumped Alex’s shoulder as they walked along, pleased with the way she recovered from what could have been an awkward question, but hoping she hadn’t been too suggestive either.

“Oh, yeah cool, well you don’t have to spend your hard-earned money on me Sawyer, you should…you should keep it and treat that special lady that’s coming for you”, Alex finished with a forced smile.

‘If only she knew,’ Maggie thought to herself.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to, Danvers,” she smiled up at Alex. “Oh and also, I get a discount on coffees and pastries too! I might need you to get me in that gym working me harder to keep me fit”.

Unfortunately for Alex, she had just taken a swig of her water as Maggie had finished her sentence; words that Alex’s mind had begun to twist into an altogether different meaning, causing her to splutter and spit her water everywhere. Maggie looked at her in confusion, laughing as she realised Alex wasn’t choking.

“You ok there Danvers?” she asked in a lightly humoured tone as she watched Alex wipe her mouth with her sleeve.

“Ugh, erm, yeah, just, er swallowed the wrong way,” she answered sheepishly.

“Ok, come on you, let’s get a step on, I’ve got places to be.” 

Maggie picked up her pace, turning to face Alex, who was now a few steps behind.

……….

Alex was at a bit of a loose end for Saturday afternoon. Maggie, who she’d been spending increasingly more time with recently, was at work, Kara wasn’t dropping by this weekend, something to do with geeking out with Winn, and Lucy and Vasquez had gone into town for date day.

Alex looked around for inspiration, her eyes settling on her microscope, she still couldn’t believe Maggie had done such a wonderful thing for her, as she smiled to herself. Even though she knew Maggie had told her she would pass on her thanks to Professor Grant, Alex was determined to do so herself, as it must have been some favour Grant had owed Maggie. She was also keen to be using her microscope again properly, not just with the contents of her dollar store science kit. As fun as it was to make slime with Maggie the other day, it wasn’t quite the same as examining a cell at molecular level. Alex decided on Monday she would see if Prof Grant had any preserved specimens she could borrow, maybe she could teach Maggie a few things about cell analysis. She smiled as she pictured Maggie and herself, huddled over the microscope. 

….

“Hey Maggie!”

Maggie turned around from clearing the back bench to find Lucy and Vasquez on the other side of the counter.

“Ladies, what can I get you?”

“Two Americanos, a chocolate donut and an iced bun,” Vasquez ordered.

“Aaand all the details of your crush, for which I don’t need any microscope to see the size of,” Lucy interjected, winked at Maggie.

Vasquez looked between the two of them as Maggie stared at Lucy indignantly, “You’ve got a crush, Maggie?! She good in bed?!” 

“Oh, no this one’s special… she’s not the type to just bed apparently.” Lucy smirked.

Maggie knew her friend was taking far too much pleasure in making her squirm with this new-found world of feelings and affection. It was her favourite aspect of her friendship with Lucy, the gentle, or not so gentle banter they had with each other and she wouldn’t change Lucy for the world, but right now she had no words for an effective comeback. Settling for the next best thing, she picked up one of the cardboard takeaway cups, and aimed in Lucy’s direction.

“Lane, I swear to…”

Maggie didn’t finish her sentence as she caught Terri coming back through the side door, just as Lucy deflected the empty cardboard cup Maggie had thrown at her. She turned around and got on with the order as Lucy looked on smugly, Vasquez whispering something to her.

“Everything ok here Maggie?” Terri eyed the two waiting customers, sure she recognised one of them.

“Fine Terri, just my asshole mate and her girlfriend,” she huffed.

Terri laughed as she grabbed an apron and told Maggie to take her break as her friends were in, despite Maggie’s insistence that she didn’t need to take her break every time her friends were in and that she actually didn’t want to sit with them. But once again, Lucy just thanked Terri and waited for Maggie to round the counter, before all three of them sat down at the back of the coffee shop.

“So, come on, I’m dying to know, who’s this special person?” Vasquez wiggled her eyebrows. 

Vasquez wasn’t as close to Maggie as Lucy was, but she certainly knew how out of the ordinary it was for Maggie to not sleep with a girl practically on sight.

“Ok, first, Lane, you’re an asshole!”

Lucy preened, taking it as the compliment it wasn’t intended to be.

“Second, why is it so strange that I haven’t slept with someone? People do that all the time when they first start dating - not that I’m dating!” 

Maggie was quick to clarify, and even quicker to hide the flash of sadness that may have just peeked across her face, knowing that she wouldn’t be dating Alex anytime soon.

“And third-” Before Maggie could give a third Lucy butted in.

“Yes, people do that all the time. But you aren’t ‘people’” Lucy interjected, making air quotes. “And you never ‘date’”.

Vasquez bumped Lucy’s knee in a gentle warning, seeing the exasperated look on Maggie’s face.

“Whatever,” she said quietly. Maggie knew she had a reputation, and it had never bothered her before, she was enjoying herself on her own terms and was always clear about her intentions. She knew Lucy didn’t have a problem with it, nor Vasquez, but right now it was really bothering her. Alex had alluded to this reputation some days ago and since then it had left an uncomfortable feeling with Maggie. Was that all she was? Is that how people thought of her? She was more than her sexual identity.

“And three? What was three?” Lucy teased.

Maggie looked down at her hands and started picking at her fingernails, as Lucy and Vasquez shared a surprised look with each other at how vulnerable Maggie now looked.

“She’s seeing someone.”

Maggie looked up at the girls and for a second not even Lucy had anything to say back.

“Go on, say it, I know you’re dying to. Maggie’s gone and fallen for someone and she’s not even interested,” she said in a silly voice, mimicking what she thought Lucy would have said.

“Oh, Maggie, no I wouldn’t. I love teasing you, but I could see how much you liked Alex when you were telling me about her the other day, even if you were fooling yourself right then that it was something you’d be over in a week or so.”

“Alex?! As in Danvers?” 

Maggie looked at Vasquez then back to Lucy tilting her head and gave Lucy a fed up stare.

“Oops?” 

“Aww that so cute” said Vasquez with a smile.

“No, it’s not cute, not when she’s seeing someone, and I have to share a room with her!” 

“What? Who’s she seeing? She hasn’t told me!” said Lucy indignantly. “Although I did think she had a little spring in her step when I saw her in the quad the other day, but I just assumed that was because of you, you little romantic,” she winked.

“No, that spring would be courtesy of Carly from fucking Tinder!”

Lucy pulled a face, “Ugh Carly from tinder sounds like a knob!”

“Hang on, what was this about Maggie being a romantic?” Vasquez asked.

“Oh!” Lucy sat up straighter with a cheeky smile on her face. “Maggie got Alex a - well actually, Maggie broke Alex’s microscope during a fumble with, ugh, Darla…”

“Riiiiiight,” Vasquez seemed confused as to how this was meant to be romantic.

“Yeah but then she kicked Darla out, and fixed Alex’s microscope and got her flowers, and isn’t she just totally screwed and head over heels?”

“Don’t forget about the science kit,” Maggie half joked from behind her hands as she was trying to hide her embarrassment and self-pity.

“Woah, what?” Vasquez was confused, so between Maggie and Lucy they muddled through the full story again, fighting for who’s version was the most true.

“And Alex has had a spring in her step this week you say?” Vasquez smirked at Lucy.

“Yep, yep she has.”

“Hmmm, never mind this Carrie, I think we’ve got a smitten Alex on our hands, to go along with our smitten Maggie,” Lucy bounced and nodded in agreement.

“You mean Carly… and yeah Alex is smitten. With her. Kara told me as much on Sunday. Said Alex had been raving about her: she’s so pretty, and she’s so funny, and she’s so bloody smart, blah blah blah! And then Alex just went all shy and bright red.”

“Kara, her sister? And she’s telling you this why?”

“Oh, they have this sister night and I’ve been invited to join them a few times, it’s just chilling on Alex’s bed and watching Netflix”.

“Netflix and chill? With Alex?” Lucy joked.

“And her sister,” Vasquez chimed in as the two of them laughed.

“Ugh, you two are impossible! Hardly Netflix and chill! And definitely not with her sister!”

“But come on, you’re already in Alex’s inner circle now. You know how closely she holds her cards to her chest – she comes out to you, takes you to her gym aaaand invites you to spend time with her and her sister.”

“Yeah, well, we’re friends, that’s what friends do isn’t it?”

“Friends don’t spend $500 on a new microscope, flowers, and a science kit,” Lucy countered.

“It was actually only $375, Grant called in a favour.”

“That’s not the point!” Lucy said as she threw a balled-up napkin at Maggie.

“Ugh, I know!” Maggie buried her face in her hands again. “What am I going to do?”

“So, you admit it, you’re head over heels here for our little Alex?”

“Yes, yes Lucy, if you must know, I can’t get her out of my mind. I want to spend all my time making her smile like she did when I gave her the microscope. I don’t even care that she gave me two black eyes. I’m fucking head over heels for Alex Danvers”.

Lucy got up and moved round the table, sitting back down next to Maggie and giving her a hug.

“Well, at least you’ve admitted it,” she joked. 

Maggie pushed her away, the smile on her face betraying her faked annoyance, before leaning back into the hug.

“Hang on, did you say two black eyes?!”

“Oh, just a gym accident, stand down Lane,” she chuckled. “She was so cute and sweet when I gave her the microscope. I just wanted to pull her in and kiss her right there and then.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“That little problem named Carly.”

“Right, ok, who is this bitch? I’m going to text Alex and find out.”

“What, no, you can’t do that! Then Alex will know I’ve told you, and that’s weird!”

“Ok, well maybe I’ll just text her fishing to see if she’s had any dates with anyone recently and see what she says.”

“Lucy!” Maggie warned. “I don’t need to hear about any dates she’s been on. Anyway, I don’t think she has been on any. She’s spent most of the week with me. We’ve been hanging out loads.”

Lucy just eyed her again and Maggie gave her a questioning look.

“Oh come on Maggie, she’s into you surely! She spends all her time with you, she seems happier, and you did the cutest thing Maggie Sawyer has ever done, for her”.

“Pfft, alright I think it’s time for you guys to leave. I’ve got to get back to work. And, Lane? If you say anything about this to Alex, I’ll hunt you down and kill you. You too Vasquez.”  
“Yes ma’am,” Lucy saluted, before turning and grabbing Vasquez to pull her up and make their way out.

Maggie spent the rest of her shift day dreaming about Alex. She couldn’t get her mind off how good she’d looked in the gym this morning, they had trained together several times now, but each time Maggie felt like her eyes were bulging out of her head as she watched her muscles flex, or the sweat trace down her exposed back. But for each thought of hot and sexy Alex looked in the gym, she smiled as she pictured cute Alex; the smile on her face at the silly experiments they performed with the science kit, her excitable bounce when Kara came to visit, the soft look of concern when Maggie was injured.

……….

17.20 LANE: Hey, haven’t seen you around much since your rainbow announcement ;p x

17.20 LANE: You been up to much, had yourself any dates? x

17.26 To LANE: Rainbow announcement? Really Lane? x

17.26 To LANE: All good here, haven’t been up to much, just the usual, school, gym, and hanging out with my sister and Maggie x

17.31 LANE: Oh yeah, I saw Maggie today, she told me about your Netflix and chill… :p x

17.33 To LANE: Ewww, it’s not like that you weirdo! And no, to answer your earlier question, I have not had any dates… x

17.40 LANE: Ha I was just joking, but I am disappointed you’ve introduced Maggie to your sister and not me, rude! Ok so no dates, but have you got your eye on anyone? ;) x

17.43 To LANE: …. x

17.43 LANE: What does that mean?! x

17.44 To LANE: Well, maybe, I kinda like someone, but like hell am I telling you who it is! x

17.48 LANE: Oh come on? Spill? When are you going on a date with her? x

17.50 To LANE: Err never, she’s not interested :/ x

17.54 LANE: Have you asked her out? x

17.58 To LANE: What?! No?! Are you crazy! 1. That’s far too scary and 2. Like I said, she’s not interested x

18.01 LANE: To address your above points Miss Danvers! No, I’m not crazy… 1. Yes it is, but it could also lead to something amazing and 2. If you haven’t asked her, how do you know she’s not interested? x

18.02 To LANE: Because I’m just a baby gay nerd, and she’s super cool and confident x

18.02 LANE: Who is? x

18.04 To LANE: Like I’m that stupid, I told you, I’m not telling you who it is x

18.06 LANE: Ok, well indulge me, tell me more about her? x

18.15 To LANE: Well like I said, she’s confident and she’s funny. She’s smart and she’s tough and she’s… beautiful x

18.16 LANE: Oooh! She’s got it badddddddd! I knew you had a spring in your step the other day, I just assumed it was because of Maggie x

18.17 To LANE: WHAT!?

18.18 LANE: You know, the whole microscope thing? x

18.20 To LANE: She told you about that? x

18.22 LANE: Yes? Oops, was I not supposed to know? But she was so cute and excited about getting it for you. It was sweet, I thought that’s why you were super happy this week? x

18.25 To LANE: Oh right. No it’s ok. It wasn’t a secret just didn’t realise she’s said anything. But yes it was super sweet ~~and I really~~ and yeah that’s why I was in a good mood :) x

18.25 To LANE: Because the microscope x

18.25 To LANE: Because it had been a present from my dad x

18.29 LANE: ;) x

18.30 To LANE: What? x

18.31 LANE: Nothing! ;p Got to go, Vasquez is dragging me out for a drink at the union bar, peace out! If you and Maggie fancy a drink, you know where to find us ;p x

….

Alex threw her phone on the bed and lay back, before picking it back up again and re-reading the text thread with Lucy. Something was niggling at her, but she couldn’t work it out. Dropping it back down again, before lying back on her bed, her thoughts wandered, ending up with Maggie. She looked at the clock and realised it wouldn’t be long until she was home.

18.45 To SAWYER: Bring me back a cinnamon roll? Pretty please? ;p xx

Maggie was just finishing up her shift, folding her apron away when her phone buzzed. Expecting it to be Lucy giving her more grief, she rolled her eyes as she pulled it out of her pocket. She couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face when she realised it was Alex. Looking around, there were barely any pastries left, certainly no cinnamon rolls, but there were a couple of donuts. Maggie packaged them up and decided to make a couple of coffees for her and Alex. Clipping the lids on them she said her goodbyes to Terri and made her way back to her room as quickly as possible. But that was only because she wanted to ensure the coffees were still warm when she got back, she told herself, texting Alex on the way.

19.05 To DANVERS: No cinnamon rolls I’m afraid, but I have got you another little treat :) xx

She decided to follow it up with a quick selfie of her and the goodies.

Alex couldn’t take her eyes off those dimples, then lying back, she huffed out.

“I’m so screwed,” She laughed to herself.

……

“Danvers! I come bearing gifts!”

“Gimme!” Alex said, making grabby hands. 

Maggie smiled, “What do you say?”

“Please?”

“Aaaand…?” Maggie teased.

“Aaaaand you’re the best?” 

“I’ll take that!” Maggie said with a big grin.

The two of them settled down on Maggie’s bed whilst they shared their coffees and treats. Alex flicked on her laptop, opening up the movie she downloaded earlier in the day - Wonder Woman. 

Maggie bumped her shoulder. “Someone’s been paying attention”

“What?”

“You mean to tell me that it’s just coincidence, you downloading this to watch tonight after I was whining the other day about not getting the chance to see it at the cinema?” 

Maggie titled her head with a smile. Alex blushed.

“Erm, well, yeah maybe I thought it would be a nice thing for you to get to watch it”

Alex could feel her face burning red as she played with her sleeves, avoiding eye contact with Maggie, embarrassed.

“That’s cute Danvers”

“Yeah, well I wanted to watch it too, it’s not all about you Sawyer,” she joked as she returned the shoulder bump.

 

They settled in to a happy quiet chill time with the film, neither of them mentioning how organically it had happened. They hadn’t planned to do this tonight, but they naturally gravitated to each other. 

They made sporadic conversation about nothing in particular before Alex turned to Maggie, “So it’s nearly winter break, you got any big plans?”

“Err, no, I’ll just be hanging around here over break,” Maggie shrugged.

“What? For the whole of break? You’re not going back at all? It’s Christmas, don’t you want to see your family?”

“Mmm.”

Alex sat up and looked at Maggie, a question in her eyes.

“I can’t afford to go home,” Maggie said, still staring at the screen.

“But you just got that job at Noonan’s?”

Maggie couldn’t exactly tell Alex that the money was going towards her microscope. Well she could, but she didn’t want Alex to know that, she wasn’t embarrassed at the lengths she was going to, it was Alex, and it was her Dad’s gift to her. It, no she, was worthy of the effort, but Maggie wasn’t sure how Alex would react if she knew, would she think it was too much, would Alex think Maggie was overbearing, or feel guilty about accepting the microscope back, or worse, would she see straight through Maggie and her crush?

“Yeah well, I just… I’m not sure the money will stretch to a ticket there and back. And what would you do around here without me?” 

Maggie didn’t like lying to Alex, she tried to deflect with that light-hearted comment, continuing before Alex could inquire any further.

“How about you? You going to see Carly over the holidays?”

Alex didn’t catch the wince in Maggie’s face that would surely have given away her dislike for Carly, but she did feel a sinking feeling in her stomach at the mention of Carly. She’d gotten herself into this ridiculous tale of her being so amazing, but she hadn’t even replied to her days.

“Oh, err no, I, no. I’m just going back to Midvale to see my mom and Kara”.

In the spur of the moment Alex nearly extended an invitation to Maggie but thought better of it. Why would Maggie want to come and spend the holidays with her? For all she knew, Maggie had plenty of dates lined up to keep her occupied over the holidays. She was probably looking forward to a bit of time in the room to herself, Alex convinced herself.

“Oh, right.”

They fell into an awkward silence, neither of them really knowing why, until gradually they returned to their general conversations and commenting on Wonder Woman.

……

The film was coming to an end when Alex froze as she realised Maggie had dropped her head onto her shoulder. Alex looked down to realise she had actually fallen asleep. She spent the next few minutes gazing over Maggie’s features, counting each freckle and feeling Maggie’s breath on her skin. Some of Maggie’s hair had fallen onto her face, and without thinking, Alex decided to stroke it back into place behind her ear. Just as she did, an unconscious Maggie turned a little closer to Alex and snuggled into her further, throwing an arm over Alex’s waist, which drew a sharp breath out of her, followed by a swoop in her stomach.

Alex was torn, she didn’t want to disturb Maggie, who looked so cute snuggled up to her, but she felt bad for enjoying it so much, given that Maggie seemingly had no idea of what was happening and certainly didn’t know about Alex’s huge crush on her. It just didn’t feel right to Alex. As gently as she could, she slid from under Maggie and lowered her head onto the pillow, grabbing a throw from her own bed to tuck over Maggie, once again stroking some hair out of her face, eliciting a gentle sleepy hum from Maggie as she did so. Alex thought her heart was about to burst and only just about managed to stop herself from learning in to kiss her forehead, instead settling for a whispered “sweet dreams Maggie”, before getting herself ready for bed.

Maggie woke up sometime in the night, finding herself still in her work clothes, on top of her bed, with a blanket over the top of her. Sleepily she changed into a t-shirt and got under her duvet, with a little glance over to Alex and a niggling thought in her head about super comfy snuggles, convincing herself it must have been a dream, before succumbing to sleep again.

….

Sunday morning came with a phone call for Maggie to cover at the coffee shop last minute as someone had phoned in sick, so Alex decided to have a rare lie in. Later she took herself down to the gym, before heading to the library to catch up on some work. She had to stop herself several times from going to get a coffee from Noonan’s just so that she could see Maggie, she didn’t want to come off as desperate or even frustrate Maggie by turning up unannounced at her workplace. In the end, she decided to text her instead.

16.15 To SAWYER: So what treat are you bringing me home tonight? ;p xx

16.37 SAWYER: Oh sorry Danvers, made plans to go out with Lucy and a few others tonight xx

Alex felt mortified. Why would Maggie bring her treats home every night? They weren’t together. Maggie didn’t think of her like that, she only brought last night’s home because Alex had asked.

Maggie needed some time to herself, or at least away from Alex. They’d been spending so much time together recently, which she loved, but she decided it wasn’t healthy whilst her feelings for Alex were ever growing, especially when Carly was on the scene. She didn’t want to be accused of breaking anyone up.

16.40 To SAWYER: Oh ok, cool. Enjoy, I’ll miss you xx

‘What the fuck! Why did I just send that?!’ Alex scrunched her face up as she threw her phone to the end of the bed, and hung her head back, staring to the ceiling in disbelief at herself. ‘Who says that?! She’s going to think I’m a right creep’. After a huff of breath, she reached for her phone and began to write a follow up, trying to play it off as a joke, but before she could, Maggie had replied.

16.42 SAWYER: Ha like a hole in the head Danvers. I’m sure you’ve had enough of me these last few days! :p xx

16.42 SAWYER: Oh also I nipped home at lunch to get my stuff for later. May have left you a little something in the fridge :) xx

Maggie smiled to herself and chewed on her nails, excited and a little nervous thinking of Alex finding the cinnamon roll in the fridge. Ok, she needed a bit of space to sort her head out, but she could leave a treat for her roommate, that’s what friends do, right? 

Alex practically leapt out of her seat in the library, packing her stuff away when she read the text. What had Maggie left her? She raced home like an excitable school girl.

16.58 To SAWYER: OMG!! You really are the best! :) xx

17.27 SAWYER: Haha you’re welcome! Enjoy it and don’t wait up ;p xx

That immediately wiped the smile from Alex’s face. Don’t wait up? Why? What if Maggie ended up in bed with another woman that night? In bed in _their_ room. She chucked the rest of her pastry in the bin at the sickening feeling in her stomach, deciding not to text Maggie back.

Alex’s evening soured, and a horrible feeling ran through her. She decided, despite having already been to the gym earlier, that she needed to go for a long run. Pulling on her running gear she pushed herself to the limit running miles from campus and back again, trying to keep her mind on anything other than Maggie.

Eventually she made it back home, still not feeling great, but at least she had worn herself out enough to try and sleep away her thoughts. She showered and went to bed, entering a restless sleep. 

The sick feeling turned in her stomach again as she woke hearing the key turning in her door, not knowing what time it was, but sure to be confronted by Maggie and her newest conquest. She kept herself facing the wall as she tried not to listen.

“Danvers? Danvers? You awake?”

Alex heard a thud.

“Ouch! For fucks sake… Danvers?”

Alex finally turned around to see a swaying Maggie making her way towards her bed, clearly drunk, but on her own, much to Alex’s relief.

“You ok there, Sawyer?”

“Oh, you are awake, yeyyy.”

“Well yeah I’m awake now you elephant, I think half the floor is probably awake,” Alex joked.

“Just wanted to say hi,” Maggie said with a big smile before pulling off her clothes. Alex turned away, although she wasn’t quite sure why. They lived together. They had seen each other in stages of undress before, but somehow this felt different.

Alex chuckled, deciding it wasn’t worth engaging in conversation right now, “Niiiiiight, Sawyer!” She chimed. 

She turned over, pulled her duvet up over her shoulders and snuggled in, closing her eyes, listening as Maggie slipped into bed as well.

“I missed you too,” was all she heard, causing her to open her eyes wide again, before Maggie passed out and gentle snores filled the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find that? Your comments always make my day...constructive criticism always welcomed :)
> 
> Also, look at me managing to do some (extremely) basic formatting - I worked out how to do italics and strike-throughs on a03 - mini win for me


	16. Don't Let Her Get Away Miss Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover Maggie - Cuddles - Lucy Lane - A visit to Professor Grants Lab - Alex has a question for Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so sorry for the long wait! I had a great holiday (thanks for the wishes) then I've been smack bang straight back into a busy work schedule
> 
> Hope everyone is either enjoying Ultimates, or like myself, enjoying watching from afar on Twitter.
> 
> Hopefully you guys can catch up on Roommates between the excitement of panels and photo ops - I hope you like this one
> 
> I will respond to all the amazing comments from last chapter tomorrow, as I'm just about to head out for drinks, but I'll definitely be keeping an eye on Twitter!

Alex had a restless night’s sleep with thoughts running through her mind. Maggie came home on her own; Maggie wanted to say hi; Maggie said she missed her; but Maggie was drunk, did it mean anything? Deciding she wasn’t going to get any more sleep, Alex got up for the day and began pottering about, making coffee and toast, and checking her notes and schedule for what she needed for the day. Monday was a pretty full day, but she had an hour and half for lunch so decided upon popping into Professor Grant’s lab to say thanks for the favour on the microscope, and also to see if she could grab some preserved specimens. When she got out of the shower, she noticed a seemingly groggy Maggie, shuffling around in her bed, groaning .

“Oh, sorry, hope I didn’t wake you”, a slight worried look on her face, “you could probably do with the sleep, you must have had quite a few drinks last night ey?” she smiled.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it Danvers, need to get up for class anyway, what time is it?”

Alex looked at her phone, “erm, 6.45” she laughed out.

“Ugh! What?! Why are you up so early Danvers? Why is it so bright, classes don’t start for ages yet!”

Alex just laughed at Maggie.

“Get some more sleep Sawyer, sorry, nothing I can do about the brightness”.

Playfulness overcame Alex as she threw her hair towel at Maggie’s face.

“ooft!”

“There, use that to block out the brightness”.

That woke Maggie up a little more and got her attention, she propped herself up on her elbows, throwing the towel to the side.

“You’ll pay for that”, she tried her best to give Alex evil eyes.

“Oh really” Alex challenged, lifting one eyebrow.

And with that, Maggie jumped out of the bed, with much more energy than a hungover person should have, and tackled Alex onto the other bed, with a cry of “yes you will” as she did so.

Both girls crashed onto the bed, Maggie landing on top of Alex. Alex, who was in a state of shock at having just been taken out, it didn’t last long though, as she heard Maggie groaning again, scrunching her face and grabbing her head as she half rolled off Alex.

“Owww, why did I do that?!” Maggie moaned as Alex just laughed at her, Maggie curling up into Alex’s side.

“Something about making me pay?” Alex offered.

“Yeah, well I showed you didn’t I?” Maggie joked back, her eyes still closed, “I think I’m dying” she continued as she snuggled further into Alex’s side. 

Alex’s upper arm was trapped under Maggie’s body, in all the excitement, she hadn’t even stopped to realise their closeness. Alex decided that her friend just needed someone close as she wasn’t feeling well; lots of people get needy don’t they? It doesn’t mean anything. Before she could overthink it, she’ll do that later she’s sure, she wrapped the trapped arm around Maggie and gently stroked up and down her side, deciding it had definitely been the right idea after hearing the content purr that came from Maggie.

They lay like that for several minutes, Alex just enjoying how nice it was, it felt right, as Maggie seemed to be dozing away. 

Alex’s phone pinged grabbing her attention, she was confused as she looked at the screen, disregarding the text that had come from Lucy, she noticed it was 7.50am. “What!” she mumbled to herself, before realising that she must have fallen back asleep with Maggie by her side, before realising that had been the best hours sleep she’d had all night. Alex didn’t fight the thought that it was because she was so comfortable with Maggie by her side, smiling to herself. 

It seemed the sound of the phone and Alex’s shock had brought Maggie round too, well, slightly, she was still half asleep.

“What’s up Alex?”

“Oh, we just fell asleep is all” 

Maggie opened her eyes and lifted her head a little, surveying the scene in her half asleep/hungover state, before plopping her head back down onto Alex’s shoulder and snuggling in even tighter.

“You’re just so comfy” she murmured.

Alex was caught somewhere between excitement and panic, what does this all mean? She wants to stay there snuggling with Maggie, but she knows she’ll never get up if she does, and she has an 8.30am class to get to.

“No, no, no, you little hungover snuggler, I have class to get to”, Alex said as she started tickling Maggie’s side to try and wake her up properly, or at least enough so that she can get off Alex. 

“You can stay here and sleep on my bed if you want, but I’m definitely going to need to take my arm with me” she laughed.

Maggie muttered something about being selfish, which Alex took as a joke, as she rolled off Alex to free her, before curling up again on Alex’s bed.

Alex took a few seconds to look at Maggie once she had stood up, ‘yep, yep, I’m really gay, and I’m really gay for Maggie Sawyer’ she thought to herself as she smiled at the very beautiful and very cute sight in front of her. Maggie was lying on top of Alex’s quilt, and not wanting to disturb her any further, but also not wanting her to get cold, Alex grabbed the quilt from Maggie’s bed and draped it over, stroking back some of Maggie’s hair from her face as she tucked her in, earning another satisfied hum from Maggie, and Alex thought it was the best thing she’d ever heard.

Alex finished up getting ready, and headed out for her morning classes, she didn’t know Maggie’s timetable off by heart, but she was sure she didn’t have any early morning classes, so she let her stay sleeping, and well, even if she did have morning classes, she needed to sleep off that hangover. As she walked out the door, she remembered the text from Lucy which had woken her up.

7.50 From LANE: So, Carly?... x

Alex ignored it.

…..

Around an hour later Maggie woke up again. She reached for her phone, before banging her hand.

“What the fuck?” she muttered, as she looked up, only then realising there was a wall where her phone should be on her nightstand. She sat up, leaning on her elbows, in bed disoriented as she looked around the room working out where she was, with a slight mild panic. She’d told herself she wasn’t going to do this anymore, no more waking up in stranger’s beds after a one night stand. Slowly, it dawned on her that she was actually in her own room, but in Alex’s bed. Then the mild panic became full blown panic. ‘what the fuck did I do last night, did I sleep with Alex, did I take advantage of her, she wouldn’t want to sleep with me, did I get her drunk, did I force myself, why isn’t she here, did she run out, because I tried to sleep with her, or because we slept together?’. All those thoughts running through her mind in seconds.

Maggie sat fully up in the bed and took a deep breath; she looked around again, before realising she was actually on top of Alex’s bed, with her quilt on top of her. ‘Ok’, she thought to herself, this seems less harmless, trying to remember what had happened and why she might be on Alex’s bed. She stumbled over to her own bed to grab her phone.

8.25 From DANVERS: Morning! Hope you’re feeling a little better by the time you pick this up, I left coffee in the machine for you, but if the state you were in was anything to go by it will be cold by the time you’re awake, ha. P.S never took you for the snuggling type ;p xx

Maggie was still a little fuzzy in the head and had to read the message a few times, before it all came flooding back to her; the tackle, the sore head and collapse onto Alex and a vague recollection of some very soft comfortable snuggles….with Alex. ‘Omg’, she thought to herself, ‘what was I thinking? That was way to revealing of my feelings; I must have totally still been drunk, I hope I didn’t make Alex feel awkward or uncomfortable!’

Maggie flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, they were super comfy snuggles now she comes to think of it, wait…. ‘did Alex put her arm around her?’  
A few minutes later, after she had got over her embarrassment, Maggie picked her phone back up to type out a reply to Alex.

9.26 To DANVERS: Ugh, my head, thanks for the coffee, although I suspect it is cold now, and my hungover self cant deal with that, but thanks. I have class in half an hour, I think I might die X/ xx

9.33 From DANVERS: Haha, yeah you seemed to think you were dying earlier this morning too, come on Sawyer, woman up! ;p xx

9.35 To DANVERS: Don’t make fun of me, I won’t leave anything to you if I do die xx

9.36 To DANVERS: Also, sorry for stealing you for cuddles this morning, hope that wasn’t weird or made you feel uncomfortable…xx

Alex smiled when she saw the text come through from Maggie, as she thought back to the snuggles, she definitely hadn’t been uncomfortable and she doesn’t want Maggie to feel bad for it. She typed out a reply and chewed her fingernail as she waited for a response, wondering if it had been too much.

9.39 To SAWYER: Don’t be silly, you were super cute (even if you had just attacked me :p )and very comfy to snuggle with…big bad Maggie Sawyer is a cuddler! xx

Maggie smiled when she read the reply, ok good, Alex wasn’t mad or uncomfortable, in fact, it seemed he even liked it, a little hope raised in Maggie’s chest.

9.40 To DANVERS: ~~Only for you xx~~

9.41 To DANVERS: Shhh, don’t you tell anyone Danvers, I’ve got a rep to keep ;p xx

9.44 From DANVERS: Whatever you say Maggie Snuggler, I mean Sawyer :p xx

Maggie chuckled at the reply and sent a punch emoji, followed by a wink, before throwing her phone on the bed, deciding to forgo her morning class and take a long shower instead.

…….

Alex had finished class and decided to swing by Noonan’s to get some lunch and coffee, before heading over to Prof. Grant’s lab, deciding to pick up a coffee for Grant too, as a small thank you. Alex had no idea how she took her coffee, gambling on an Americano – can’t go wrong with that right? She grabbed some sachets of milk and sugar and head over to the lab.

“Miss Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure” Grant smiled at Alex.

“Oh, yeah Professor Grant, well, erm, I was just wondering if you had any preserved specimens that I could maybe borrow? And I wanted to say thank you personally for getting my microscope fixed, it means a lot to me, it was a present from my dad”.

“Yes, Maggie told me as much”.

“Well I know it’s not much, but I brought you coffee too, it must have been some favour you owed Maggie, so thank you”.

Grant eyed Alex, wondering why she was heaping the praise on her.

“Well, thank you” she said as she grabbed the coffee from Alex’s outreached arm, “but it’s Maggie you should really be thanking, she’s spent an awful lot of money on the repair, you must really be important to her.” Grant smiled softly at Alex.

Alex nearly dropped her own coffee.

“W-what? I, I thought you got it fixed for free?”

Grant chuckled, then gave Alex a sweet smile, as she had realised what had been going on.

“No dear, Maggie paid for it all herself. I mean, I managed to get her a little discount, but it was all her”, she left out the part about how Maggie hadn’t actually paid it all off yet, she didn’t think that pertinent to the situation unfolding.

“Oh…oh, ok. Well, erm, thanks I guess, still…Thanks for getting the discount” Alex forced a smile, trying to ignore the loud thoughts spiralling in her brain right now.

“You ok Alex?” Grant asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m, yeah, I’ve got to go, thanks though”, Alex turned to leave the lab.

“Don’t let her get away Miss Danvers”.

Alex turned to look at the professor as she gave a little wink, Alex couldn’t comprehend what was going on right now, she merely turned and walked out of the lab.

Alex took herself off on a little walk to work through everything in her mind right now. Maggie had paid for the microscope? Why? And why did she keep it a secret from Alex? Why didn’t she want her to know she’s paid all that money? Alex googled her microscope, looking for hits on the lens, “what!” she exclaimed, drawing a few looks from passers-by. 

$480 is the first she sees that’s a match to her model, even with discount that’s a ridiculous amount of money. What does this mean? For a brief second Alex let a thought flutter through her mind, ‘a friend wouldn’t do that, does this mean she likes me more than a friend – she did snuggle me this morning? No, that’s silly, she’s so confident, one of the MANY things I like about her, if she liked me, surely she would just say?’

Then Alex’s mind jumped back to the text from Lucy this morning, she pulled out her phone and read it again.

7.50 From LANE: So, Carly?... x

Alex stared at her screen, realising she hadn’t told Lucy about Carly. ‘How did she know? Only Kara and Maggie knew about her, and there’s only one of them that Lucy knows, Maggie. Had Maggie been speaking with Lucy about Carly? Maybe, just maybe, that’s why she hasn’t said anything; she thinks I’m seeing Carly. Of course she thinks I’m seeing Carly, I’ve basically told her as much, ugh.’

Alex considered it for a moment, before deciding that she always overthinks things, and this is definitely one of those things. 

Suddenly, another thought crosses her mind, she remembers back to the conversation a couple of nights ago about Maggie not being able to afford to go home for the holidays, of course she can’t afford it if she’s paid out for a microscope repair! ‘Omg, I wonder if that’s why she got the job in Noonan’s?! Omg, I can’t have her doing all this for me, it’s not fair’. 

Not letting her mind wander back to the reasons why Maggie might go to such lengths, seemingly more extreme lengths than first thought, Alex quickly checked her online banking, followed swiftly by a brief look at flights to Blue Springs, Maggie did say she had enough for one flight didn’t she? Maybe she could surprise hr with a flight back. Hmmm, her funds couldn’t quite reach that far.

‘Woah, slow down a minute Alex, what are you doing? This isn’t some kind of competition, and really, wasn’t it weird for Alex to spend all that money on Maggie, even though Maggie had done so for her?’

She pondered for a while, before making her mind up. She would ask Maggie if she would like to come and spend Christmas in Midvale. She was almost about to do so the other night, before she stopped herself, thinking Maggie wouldn’t want to spend time with her. But now after this morning’s antics and revelations she’s not so sure, I mean, sure it doesn’t mean she _like_ likes her, but maybe enough to not think Alex is weird for inviting her. And no one should spend the holidays alone in an empty dorm room on an empty campus. That’s it, she made her mind up, she would invite Maggie, but decided not to let on that she knew about the cost of the microscope, she didn’t want Maggie to think it was a pity invite.

Feeling a lot better about things, Alex went about the rest of her day, with afternoon classes in store and a plan to go to the gym later, quickly shooting off a text to Maggie, she would ask her today.

….

Maggie had just stepped out of the shower, feeling much better for it, towel around her head, and ready to grab a freshly brewed coffee from the pot to complete her recovery. While pondering a quick turnaround to enable her to nip to Noonan’s to get the good stuff, she notices a text from Lucy.

9.58 From LANE: Sooooo, Alex totally isn’t dating Carly….

10.15 To LANE: I knew I couldn’t trust you to keep your mouth shut!

10.17 From LANE: No! I didn’t mention you saying about Carly, just went fishing :) she said, and I quote…

10.18 From LANE: Wait, lemme find it

10.18 From LANE: ‘No I have not had any dates’… ‘Well, maybe, I kinda like someone’

10.19 From LANE: Then she gushed about how sweet you were getting the microscope, bleurgh ;p

10.22 To LANE: Yeah, she kinda likes someone…Carly… :/

10.28 From LANE: Oh ffs, will you two get your acts together, go get your girl!

10.29 To LANE: …

10.30 From LANE: SAWYER!

10.30 To LANE: LANE!

10.32 From LANE: Go get her…

10.34 From LANE: Byeeeeeeeeeeee

Maggie sat on Alex’s bed for a few moments, Alex didn’t really mention Carly all that much, and she certainly didn’t gush about her like Lucy had said. What if….no, she wouldn’t, couldn’t let her mind stray into that hopeful territory.

………

13.30 From DANVERS: Hey, wanna meet for a drink later? Got something I want to talk about xx

Maggie paled when she read the message, ‘oh! She’s figured it out, she wants to ask me why I was snuggling her this morning and lying in her bed’. She chewed on her fingers before typing out a response.

13.41 To DANVERS: Sure…I haven’t broken another possession of yours have I? :/ xx

13.42 From DANVERS: Don’t be silly, it’s nothing bad, promise :) xx

That helped calm Maggie’s niggling feeling at least.

13.45 To DANVERS: Union bar, 5pm?xx

13.46 From DANVERS: Perfect, looking forward to it :) xx

Maggie smiled at the response as she made her way across campus to pick up some groceries.

…..

Alex was pacing up and down just around the corner from the bar. She knew Maggie was her friend, probably her best friend if she was actually to think about it; ‘she had nothing to be worried about, did she? Of course Maggie would want to come and spend time with her rather than be on her own. So what was causing this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach?! The fear of rejection, this felt like she was asking Maggie on a date…was she? She wished it could be. What if Maggie saw right through the ‘friends’ premise and saw the invitation for what it really was – Alex wanting to spend more time with the girl she had been falling for, hard’. But then she started imaging days on the beach with Maggie, and cute nights in, and showing her around her hometown, and sharing her mom’s eggnog, and maybe swapping presents….

“Danvers? You ok?”

Maggie was looking at her softly.

“Oh, oh, err yeah, sorry, was just miles away there”.

Maggie did not need to know exactly where Alex had ‘been’.

“Okayyyy daydreamer” Maggie smiled “what are you drinking?”

Alex smirked and followed Maggie into the bar, deciding on a craft beer. She sat down in the corner as Maggie went up to the counter, making friendly conversation with bartender, before returning with two beers and a megawatt smile.

“So you look super fresh now, thought you were feeling like death earlier?” Alex joked.

“Oh, I was! But a nice long shower, some coffee, fresh air and Alex Danvers, and I’m pretty much human again” she smiled.

As soon as it was out of her mouth she blushed, she hadn’t meant to say that, that’s too much, she could feel the heat in her face, which only grew as she watched Alex eye her, then smirk.

“Well, I’m pleased I have such a healing effect Sawyer” she grinned; this definitely felt like flirting, was Maggie flirting?

Alex was staring at Maggie and it was all just a bit intense for a second, Maggie dropped her eyes to the table.

“So, you said you wanted to talk about something?” she looked back up at Alex as she finished who shifted in her chair and set herself.

“So, I, well, I know you said you couldn’t afford to make it back home for the holidays, and…I, well no one should spend them here on campus alone Maggie…”

“Well, I’ll have Ted the creepy caretaker for company” Maggie tried to joke, but it came out a little more sad than she had intended.

“Poor ted!” Alex laughed, earning her a scrunched up napkin to the face.

“Rude!” Alex joked “no, so what I wanted to ask was, so you’re…we’re friends…., like, you’re becoming my closest friend”. 

“Oh my god Danvers, is this you asking me…” Maggie paused for dramatic effect, and held her hands to her heart in an over-dramatic fashion…. “to officially be your best friend?”

“You’re such a dick!” Alex laughed as she threw the napkin back and Maggie ducked and giggled.

Alex then looked down and started fidgeting with the ends of her sleeve.

“Like, I know you’ve got lots of friends, so maybe it’s not the same for you, but actually, yeah you are my best friend.”

“Alex” Maggie said quietly as she placed her hand over Alex’s, realising she had misjudged the situation. Alex looked up.

“You’re my best friend too” she sweetly smiled.

That was all Alex needed to give her the extra conviction to ask her question, she smiled a huge smiles at Maggie, who kept her hand on Alex’s.

“So, I was wondering, if my best friend would like to come home to Midvale with me and experience a Danvers family Christmas?” she ended hopefully.

Maggie froze for a second, before regaining her composure; she squeezed Alex’s hand and smiled at her.

“Alex, that’s so sweet, but I can’t impose.”

“You wouldn’t be imposing, Kara is bringing her friend Winn, he comes every year, and anyway, the more the merrier, it makes the board games much more fun.”

Maggie just looked at her, she didn’t want to spend Christmas alone, but wouldn’t Alex get sick of her hanging around when she had precious family time? Could she even spend so much time in close proximity? Well that was a stupid thought, they already live together, but this felt different, bigger, this is what couples do, right?’

“Please Maggie, it would make my trip home so much more bearable if you were there, and, and I really don’t think I’d be happy at home knowing you were here all alone.

Maggie thought Alex looked so cute and she was beginning to realise she was a lost cause.

“You getting soft on me Danvers?”

“Psshh, you’re the soft one!”

Maggie gave her a questioning look.

“Snuggles McGee over there, I think you’re part Koala” she smirked.

Maggie blushed again and took her hand from Alex and rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“I’m just kidding, it was cute!”

Maggie played with her beer mat nervously, considering what to say next, when she spoke it was barely audible.

“Can we snuggle in front of the fire on Christmas eve?”

Maggie looked up to Alex to be rewarded with a huge smile.

“Is that a yes, you’ll come?” Alex said with hopefully.

“Yes!”

“Yeyyyyy!”

“And thanks Alex, you know, you’re my best friend too” she smiled sweetly, and they both blushed.

“Ok, well I have to get to my last class of the day, but then I’m going to call my Mom and Kara and tell them, oh Kara is going to be so excited!”

“Oh, you haven’t asked them yet?” Maggie replied worried.

“Don’t worry; my mom is going to love you.”

Maggie wasn’t so sure, she didn't do well with parents, but with the look on Alex face and the conviction she said it with, as well as the knowledge she’d have Alex by her side, she couldn’t stop the butterflies in her stomach, she was going to spend the holidays with Alex Danvers….oh shit, she was going to spend the holidays with Alex Danvers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so thoughts on that? What do you think will happen in Midvale?
> 
> Also, in case anyone is wondering, the x's at the end of texts are kisses, that's totally normal here in the UK, but I have had it pointed out to me that maybe that's not the case elsewhere - so just so you know, that's why they're in there.
> 
> As always thoughts and comments much, much, much appreciated
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter: JustJess @SanversJ


	17. "That Girl Adores You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie join Eliza, Kara and Winn in Midvale for the holidays...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, so it's been two months! Not sure where that time went!  
> Thank you all again for following this story and commenting, it really makes my day. I have so many to reply to, which is my next job now I've posted this.  
> Hope you enjoy Chapter 17 :)

The next week or so flew by in a flash, both girls excited to head to Midvale for the holidays. Alex was wrapping up her labs for the year and Maggie was squeezing in classes, and her shifts at Noonan’s, with a little Alex Danvers time. They hadn’t had too much time together, but what they had they made the most of, by staying in and just about snuggling up to watch a film or binge a show on Netflix, neither of them actually brave enough to make the final move, only sitting as close as possible together. Knowing they had all the time in the world over Christmas meant that the reduced time they had in the build-up didn’t seem too bad.

Finally it was Tuesday evening and both girls were finishing their packing, Alex wanting to make an early start in the morning to get to Midvale for a late breakfast.

“I didn’t know we were going for a round the world trip!” Maggie teased Alex when she saw the size of her bag. 

Alex jumped and turned round sharply, she needed the bigger bag to fit in all the presents she’d bought Maggie, but she didn’t need her to see.

“Oh, yeah, I tend to over pack?” Was all Alex offered as a response, sounding more like a question than anything.

Maggie eyed her and continued with her own packing, not that there was much, but she made certain to pack her favourite leather jacket and the bottle of wine she’d gotten for Mrs Danvers to say thank you, she’d asked M’gann to help her choose the best bottle she could that wasn’t too expensive. She had also carefully packed Alex’s Christmas presents earlier in the day, Maggie was pleased with what she had managed to make for Alex, not having any real money to spare, however, she was still worried it wasn’t enough for Alex, and more worried still that her family might think she was cheap. Sighing to herself, knowing there was nothing more she could do about the situation, she continued packing.  
Once finished, they settled down for one more episode of their latest binge.

“Just one mind Sawyer, we’ve got an early start tomorrow” Alex bumped Maggie’s shoulder gently.

“Aye aye cap’n” Maggie joked back, Alex rolled her eyes.

They settled into their usual, as close as possible but not actually snuggling, positions as Alex pressed play. Around 15 minutes in, Alex noticed Maggie’s head drop gently onto her shoulder, her eyes half closed.

“I’m really glad you’re coming you know Maggie” Alex needed Maggie to hear the importance of that in her voice.

Maggie turned to look up at Alex, who took her eyes from the screen and met Maggie’s, taking in her lopsided lazy smile.

Needing to be closer to Alex in that moment, Maggie twisted her body a little so she could lay her head on Alex’s chest and place her arm over her tummy, grabbing gently onto her t-shirt on the other side, snuggling in closely.

Alex took a sharp breath and Maggie smiled into her chest.

“This ok?” Maggie asked.

“Mm-hmmm” was all Alex managed to get out, confused, excited and shocked that a sober, all be it sleepy, Maggie, had chosen to snuggle.

“Good, because you’re a good pillow Danvers” Maggie said cheekily, hoping in her sleepy state that Alex would see it as a getting comfy thing, rather than an ‘I want to snuggle my crush’ thing.

Alex recovered from her shock and realised she had instinctively moved her body too, finding her arm draped around Maggie. She gently stroked up and down her side and back, again earning the contented hums from Maggie she’d heard in the morning just over a week ago when they had accidently snuggled.

…..

Alex woke up and immediately felt someone clinging to her like a koala, very quickly realising that koala was in fact Maggie Sawyer, which then promptly caused her to freeze and stiffen, then smile, then melt back into the hold. The momentary shuffling must have woken Maggie a little, as she stirred and re adjusted her position, Alex accommodating her. After a few blissful moments, Alex reached out for her phone, realising it was a little later than she had anticipated, having fallen asleep without setting her alarm apparently, her laptop wedged between the bed and the wall.

“Come on sleepy head, we need to get a move on” she said as she gently shook Maggie.

“Mmm no, too comfy, can’t move” Maggie slurred back, making Alex chuckle.

Not wanting to move from this perfect snuggle herself, but wanting to stick to her plan for an early Midvale arrival Alex decided that 5 more minutes would be a dangerous thing. Playfully she swiped herself from Maggie’s hold; Maggie bounced back on the top of the bed.

“Still comfy?”

“That was mean Danvers” Maggie said, eyes still shut but now sporting a pout.

Alex smiled down at her, quickly turning and trying to busy herself with the coffee, after feeling the overwhelming need to kiss Maggie.

“Want some coffee” she asked over her shoulder.

“Oh, you’re my knight in shining armour Alex Danvers”, she joked.

“Oh, hero, knight in shining armour, what can I be next? Prince charming?” Alex spoke the last words before she realised what she had really said, grateful that she was facing the opposite direction to Maggie so she wouldn’t see the huge blush creeping up her neck and face.

Unknowingly, Maggie was just as grateful as Alex was, the same blush creeping up on her too, although she quickly composed herself.

“Hmm, Princes aren’t really my thing” she quipped. Then, feeling brave, she continued.

“Maybe my Princess Charming…”

Alex nearly spat out the small sip of coffee she had just taken, Maggie looking at her curiously.

“Ermm, hot, too hot…the coffee was hot” Alex mumbled out. “Shower, yes, I need a shower” she continued, as she placed the mug back down and head towards the bathroom.

Again Maggie eyed her curiously, thinking about Alex’s reactions this morning, a part of her mind started straying towards thoughts that Alex might be enjoying their friendship as something more…but every time she let herself hope, she remembered one thing…Carly? Maggie was beginning to think it was strange that she’d never met Carly and that Alex never mentioned her. And she certainly found it strange that Alex would be happy to cuddle up to her, when Carly wasn’t there. Maggie decided she’d question Alex about it on the journey to Midvale.

“Ok you ready to go?” Alex asked a few minutes later.

“Take me to your humble abode Danvers” Maggie joke picking up her bags.

“Lead the way”, both girls smiled at each other, before Maggie followed Alex out of their dorm.

…..

They made it to the train station in good time, and settled with a cup of coffee at their seats. Maggie had been stewing about Carly since back in their dorm so decided to come straight out with it.

“Danvers, can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Alex replied slightly cautiously, as she watched Maggie peel the label from her cup and avert eye contact.

Keeping her eyes firmly on that cup Maggie asked.

“You know Carly, are…are you and her still a thing?” It was at this point she looked up and met Alex’s eyes.

Alex had been in a mild panic, she had forgotten all about Carly and their supposed dating status she had told Maggie about, but when their eyes met, Alex wasn’t sure if it was hope she could see in Maggie’s eyes. Alex had been about to tell another white lie about Carly, but the look in Maggie’s eyes defeated that idea. She huffed out before speaking.

“There _is_ no Carly…”

“What?” Maggie said quietly, and now it was Alex’s turn to make sure her eyes were anywhere but connecting with Maggie’s.

“Well technically there is…was, she did message me on Tinder, and I messaged her back, like maybe 3 times, but I wasn’t interested”.

Maggie cocked an eyebrow, Alex continuing before Maggie asked the inevitable question.

“I pretended we were more than we were because my sister got so excited about her, and it was a good way to keep her off my back, but then she told you and then it just seemed to be spiralling out of my control, and I, I just…I was embarrassed, at faking a girlfriend, at lying. I didn’t even want a dating profile, Kara made me”.

Alex looked like she wanted the train to swallow her up whole; Maggie couldn’t help but reach out her hand to her, causing Alex to look up.

“I get it, Kara can be a little intense I guess…” they both huffed out a half laugh, “but a little white lie never harmed anyone Alex, you don’t need to be embarrassed”.

Maggie realised she was saying those words just as much for Alex, as for herself, knowing that she was guilty of one or two of those white lies.

“You could have told me you know, I wouldn’t have mentioned to Kara, and as if you need to fake a girlfriend Danvers, you must have girls lining up for you”.

Maggie pushed a smile through gritted teeth, not sure she really wanted to be having this part of the conversation.

“Psssh, not likely Sawyer, anyway, I don’t just want any girl, I’ve told you this before”.

“Nope, I think that was my line actually” Maggie returned.

They both laughed and seemingly relaxed into the seat, both with a small weight lifted from them – Maggie knowing Alex was not seeing anyone, and Alex glad she had gotten the truth out and Maggie had taken it well.

After a few minutes of silence, in which Maggie had rested her head against Alex’s shoulder, Alex spoke up.

“I’m really pleased we can spend the holidays together you know Maggie”.

The sincerity, as well as the new found information about Carly hit Maggie, causing her breath to hitch, what was Alex doing to her, did she mean as a friend? Did she want more than friendship? These thoughts kept spiraling back.

Maggie pulled away and tried to rescue herself or at least her outward self, from becoming a gay mess for Alex Danvers right there and then.

“I know silly, you told me last night” she said with a little shove to the shoulder. 

Maggie could feel the tension in the air, so before she did anything stupid, she asked Alex to give her a rundown of Danvers family holiday attendees and itinerary. To which Alex laughed, called her a nerd and outlined what was in store over the next week or so.

………………

Before long the girls had made it to Midvale, Alex had text ahead to let her mom know what time to expect them. What she hadn’t planned for was an excitable Kara at the station with a welcome home Alex banner, which had the words ‘and Maggie’ noticeably written in afterwards, standing next to Eliza and a shy looking Winn.

Alex laughed at Kara before turning to Maggie.

“Ugh, so welcome to the Danvers, Sawyer, sorry I didn’t realise we were getting the full welcome brigade, guess I mentioned a little late that I was bringing you home this year”.

The girls gave each other a shy smile, both thinking to themselves, but certainly not willing to share with each other, that ‘bringing you home’ had a certain ring to it. Maggie snapped herself out of it first, commenting.

“Don’t worry about it Danvers, it’s the thought that counts ey” she finished with a wink, as she started walking towards the party, pleased that she’d gotten her hold back on the situation.

“Right” Alex said after a moment, jogging a few steps to catch up with Maggie.

Kara launched into a hug with Alex, leaving Maggie facing Alex’s mom and the other boy, Winn, she was sure his name was.

“You must be Maggie” Alex’s mom spoke.

“Hi, yeah, I’m Maggie, nice to meet you Mrs Da…”

Maggie held out a hand to shake, but Eliza just went straight in for the hug.

“Don’t be silly, no need for formal handshakes, you’ve made it home for the holidays, you’re part of the family now”.

Maggie melted into the hug, having never felt so accepted in such a short space of time, especially by someone’s mom.

Eliza released Maggie from the hug, stepping back a little but keeping her hands on Maggie’s shoulders, she looked at her with smiling eyes.

“And Eliza is just fine sweetie”.

“Thanks Eliza” Maggie smiled.

“So I see you’ve met my mom, Alex chuckled.

“Hi darling” Eliza said as she grabbed her daughter into a quick hug.

“She seems nice” she whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex, not sure what to do with that information, pulled back and introduced Maggie to Winn.

“He’s like our little brother” she said, ruffling his hair and earning an indignant “oi” from Winn.

“Nice to meet you Maggie”.

“And you” Maggie replied as they both went in for a high 5 rather than a hug, laughing as they did so.

“Ok, let’s get this show on the road; we’ve got brunch to eat?” 

Alex finished her instruction with a question to her mom, who just nodded in answer, as they all picked up their bits and pieces and made it out to the parking lot.

………

Maggie couldn’t believe the size of the Danvers family home, and commented on how amazing the location was, stating how wonderful it must have been to have grown up here. Alex couldn’t help but smile adoringly at the excitable nature of Maggie.

Despite the size of the house, Maggie was confused, but not disappointed to hear that she and Alex will be sharing the guest bedroom, which has only one double bed in it. Maggie was certain she saw a hint of a wry smirk as Eliza explained something about Winn potentially having to stay over, so he should have Alex’s old room as it was better for the girls to share a bed with each other than Maggie and Winn. Wait, did Eliza just wink at Maggie as she left the room? Does she know about Alex being gay, omg does she know about Maggie’s enormous crush on her daughter?

Alex misconstrued the slight momentary panic from Maggie, as panic about sharing the bed with her.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I…I can just take the floor, if this isn’t ok” Alex said disappointedly as she gestured towards the bed.

What? Maggie thought to herself…oh, OH!

“Nope Danvers, you don’t get rid of me that easily!”

“Oomph!” Alex let out the noise as Maggie careened into her pushing her onto the bed.

“I told you, you make a good pillow!” Maggie said as she lay her head on a recovering Alex and giggled.

“Oh, is that all I’m good for” Alex joked back.

“Hmmm, we’ll see” Maggie said, as she jumped back up, throwing an actual pillow at Alex “come on, I’m hungry, show me this brunch you’ve been bigging up all week.

….

Over brunch, all five of them caught up on what had been going on over the last few months for each of them, and Eliza, Kara and Winn took it as an opportunity to get to know more about Maggie, who felt like she was getting the Spanish inquisition, but held up well.

After brunch, Eliza suggested Alex might like to show Maggie around Midvale.

“You up for it Sawyer?”

“Absolutely!”

What Maggie wasn’t ready for, was Alex’s bike.

“Woah! What?! You have a bike?”

Alex smiled and preened at Maggie’s reaction.

“Well, it was my dad’s bike, but he taught me how to ride, so I always try to get out on her when I’m home”.

“Impressive, I’ve always wanted a Triumph Bonneville myself” Maggie muttered, still in a trance.

Alex waved her second helmet in front of Maggie’s face to bring her out of it.

“You wanted a Princess Charming…well here’s my humble steed, jump on” Alex joked.

She backtracked when she saw Maggie’s concerned face, not realising it had just dawned on Maggie that she would be pressed up to Alex, arms around her tightly as they weaved through their journey, and somewhere in that fog of thoughts, did Alex just…did she just flirt with me?

“Sorry, it was just a joke….I’m sure you’ve got plenty of Princess Charmings taking you out”.

Maggie barely heard what Alex was saying.

“What, oh er, no, sorry, just, was just daydreaming a minute there….of, of my own bike…in the future, you know” she rambled to a finish.

“Okaaayy” Alex said as she handed Maggie the helmet “hold tight, don’t want to lose you on the first day Sawyer, and you’re so small; we’d never find you again”.

That earned Alex a punch to the arm before they both hopped on to the bike.

Alex’s breath hitched and Maggie’s stomach lurched as the two pressed up against each other and Maggie’s arms looped around Alex’s waist.

“Ride on Princess” Maggie just about managed to joke.

The girls spent the best part of the day riding around, Alex showing Maggie her favourite haunts and important places. They grabbed lunch and coffees at a little place called Cosy Joe’s, which reminded Maggie of Noonan’s, but Alex insisted Noonan’s reminded her of this place, as it is where her and Kara always hang out when she’s home. Their last stop of the day, before heading back, was to the mall. Alex had wanted to nip in and get a couple of last minute things and some wrapping paper, but they stopped a little longer to watch the end of the carol service, before heading back to Alex’s bike.

“I’m really glad you’re here Maggie…”

“I know Danvers, you’ve mentioned once or twice” Maggie joked.

“Let me finish woman…I’m really glad you’re here, but I just feel bad you haven’t been able to get home to see your parents these holidays” Alex finished with sympathetic look to Maggie.

“Well it’s hardly your fault is it Danvers…” Maggie began, and a little part of Alex couldn’t help but think it was her fault, Maggie had spent her money on fixing up her microscope, which ok, was broken because of Maggie, but she never asked her to fix it, and oh, we’re back round to the head wreck that is why did Maggie do that for her in the first place, focus Alex.

“Danvers?”

“Oops, sorry, my turn to daydream?” she said apologetically.

“So, I was saying, it’s hardly your fault. Anyway, my parents are assholes, chucked me out when they found out I was gay, when I was a kid, never spoken to them since, so I’m not bothered about missing them. My aunt however, it would have been really nice to see her, and my cousins, and the couple of friends that I did still have back there when I left, but, well hey, I’m here with you and that’s totally making up for it” Maggie smiled up at Alex.

Alex was stunned, she’d never heard Maggie talk about her family before, but just assumed that maybe they weren’t as close as hers, not that she didn’t speak to them. And she was equally as stunned about how blasé Maggie had been about the whole declaration.

“Woah, what? Maggie? You’ve never mentioned, that’s…I don’t know what to say, that shouldn’t happen to anyone. Do you, do you want to talk about it?”

“I was done talking about it a long time ago Danvers” Maggie let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Maggie…”

“How long til we need to be back at your moms” Maggie asked.

Not for another hour or so”.

“Take me for a beer?”

Alex did as she was asked, most places were busy with Christmas parties and family reunions at this time of year, but she managed to find a reasonably quite spot in a bar on the way back to her mom’s. Once settled and after a couple swigs of beer, Maggie explained the whole story to Alex, she listened on and tried to comfort Maggie, whilst keeping her rage about the situation under control, knowing it wouldn’t be helpful right now. Alex couldn’t believe parents could just disown a child like that, for loving differently to them. She knew she was struggling with how and when to tell her own mother, and wasn’t looking forward to it, but deep down she absolutely knew that Eliza would never turn her away from her family. 

Alex was really pleased to hear how supportive Maggie’s aunt Gloria had been, and continues to be, alongside her cousins Marc and Amy, but that just made her feel all the more guilty that Maggie couldn’t be with them for the holidays. The heavy conversation eased off with Maggie thanking Alex for listening and telling her it had been a while since she had told anyone, and Alex promising she would always be there if Maggie ever needed to talk, about anything. Maggie wasn’t quite ready to head back to the Danvers just yet, so Alex grabbed them another couple of beers.

“One for the road” Alex said as she placed the beers down to a smiling Maggie.

………..

The girls arrived back around 6.45pm, to Eliza, Winn and Kara making the final preparations for dinner. After dropping their shopping in the guest room and washing up, they joined the others. Food, drink and conversation flowed throughout the evening, but ultimately Alex and Maggie were both pretty tired from their day, well at least Maggie was, but Alex wanted to make sure Maggie was ok, so they both excused themselves for the evening, washing their dishes and grabbing a glass of water each to take back to their room.

“Thanks for today Danvers”.

“No problem, Midvale can be pretty cool if you know the best places to go”.

“Well, yeah it is, but that’s not what I meant…”

Alex smiled at Maggie, and before she could do something silly like kiss her friend, she pulled her in for a tight hug.

“You’re welcome, thanks for trusting me with your story”.

Both girls hugged tight to each other for maybe longer than one could consider necessary, before finally breaking apart and getting ready for bed.

“Can we watch something together before we sleep please Alex?” Maggie asked softly, then immediately after yawned.

Alex laughed.

“Oh, I see how it is, you just want your ‘pillow’ to snuggle into as you’re sleepy” Alex joked, using air quotes for pillow.

“Please?”

“Ha, ok, your choice Maggie Snuggler” Alex winked as she placed her laptop on the bed for Maggie to load up Netflix as she went to clean her teeth.

Maggie chose Home Alone, as it’s ‘the best Christmas film ever’, to which Alex didn’t disagree and the two girls lay side by side watching. It wasn’t long before Maggie’s head lolled onto Alex’s shoulder, a move which was now becoming somewhat familiar to her. She looked down and smiled, letting Maggie sleep for a few more minutes, before gently manouvering her down onto the pillow so she could sleep comfortably all night. Still wide awake and knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon, Alex tucked Maggie up and head back downstairs, hoping to find Kara and Winn still up watching TV.

“Oh hey mom, where’s Kara and Winn?  
”  
“They both went to bed a few minutes ago sweetie, you know how excited Kara gets about Christmas, she wanted a good night’s sleep before Christmas Eve tomorrow”.

Alex chuckled, her sister was such a big kid, but it was endearing. If Alex was honest, she was pretty excited about Christmas this year too, getting to spend it with Maggie.

“Oh, ok, goodnight mom”.

“Sweetie?”

“Mom?”

“Come and sit with me, let’s chat”.

Ok, that’s weird, they don’t really have the type of relationship where they sit down and have chit chat, something must be up.

“Everything ok mom?”

“Well, why don’t you tell me dear?”

Alex looked at her mother blankly.

“Maggie seems nice?”

“Yeah she’s great” Alex said with a genuine smile, “you know, we didn’t really get on when the semester started, but, she, she’s become really important to me”.

“I can see you care about her a lot, it’s nice that you have someone to bring home for the holidays”.

Alex could see the unasked question in her mother’s eyes, did she know about her, could she see her feelings for Maggie, or was Alex just being paranoid. Either way, she wasn’t ready for _that_ conversation right now, so tried to breeze past.

“It’s really great that she’s here, and I know she’s really enjoying being here, she was telling me earlier how nice it was to be welcomed by you, Kara and Winn”.

Her mom smiled and placed her hand on Alex’s on the table, as Alex continued.

“I just feel bad though that she hasn’t been able to see her aunt this Christmas”.

“Aunt?”

“It’s not really my story to tell mom, but Maggie, she was taken in by her aunt when she was 14, and I know she’s sad that she can’t get to see her this Christmas because she can’t afford to fly out there, and I wish…I wish I could afford a ticket to send her to Nebraska…”

Alex laughed a little to herself.

“I kinda looked up how much tickets would be, but, I couldn’t afford one” she admitted quietly.

“Wow Alex, that’s quite the gesture, Maggie’s lucky to have such a thoughtful _friend?_ ”

It didn’t go unnoticed the way in which Eliza accented the word friend, with a questioning tone too at the end, Alex looked up, holding eye contact for a few moments, before looking back down at her fidgeting hands.

“Oh sweetie, why is it so hard for you to tell me?”

Alex thought for a second, before giving a big sigh.

“I just feel like I would be letting you down”.

“Oh no Alexandra, how could something like that ever let me down, the way I can see you care for Maggie is a beautiful thing. And it’s so nice to see you trying to do such a lovely thing like wanting to send Maggie to visit her family”.

“Yeah well, it’s sort of my fault, and you know, she deserves to see her family”.

“Your fault?”

Alex explained the whole microscope situation to her mom, leaving out the specific details in which it had been broken in the first place, she did not need to share that, making her mom promise not to let on to Maggie that Alex knew.

“Well, you must mean an awful lot to her to sweetie”.

“Mmm” Alex hummed, not really accepting or denying what her mother had said.

“Have you told her?”

“What?!” Alex’s head shot up, eyes wide.

“Have you told her how you feel about her?”

“God, no! No, come on mom, have you seen her, she’s so beautiful and she’s funny and everyone likes her mom, she could have anyone she wants, she’s not interested in a baby gay like me.”

“Alex, that girl adores you, she’s been in my house for little over 24 hours and I can see”.

“Well yeah mom, she’s my best friend, but she wouldn’t be interested in me like that”.

“You should tell her” Eliza said as she stood up, walking over to the kitchen counter to grab her laptop.

“Mom!” Alex exclaimed in despair.

“Ok sweetie” she laughed.

Eliza could see how much both girls meant to each other, but she didn’t want to push the issue with Alex, and honestly, she couldn’t really see them lasting the holidays without becoming more than friends.

“Ok, so Nebraska you say, and just where abouts in Nebraska would Maggie fly into?” Eliza said with a smirk, opening her laptop and putting her reading glasses on.

“Blue Springs. Why?” Alex asked confused.

“Well airline tickets are pretty expensive this time of year, but should be a little cheaper after the holidays”.

“Mom, I still wouldn’t be able to afford it, and the money I did have, I spent on Christmas presents for everyone anyway”.

“Well can’t a mom help her daughter out?”

“What? Mom, what are you talking about?”

“How about I buy a ticket, you can give it to Maggie for Christmas, and just pay me back, it can be our little secret, she doesn’t need to know I paid”.

“Mom, I can’t ask that of you, and it might take me ages to pay you back”.

“Alex, it sounds like she’s really missed seeing her aunt this year, after sacrificing her paycheck to do something lovely for my daughter. I like Maggie, she has been nothing but polite and charming since she’s been here, and I can see how happy she’s making you. So if I can help even just a little, let a mother pander”.

Alex chuckled at her mom, then got up and hugged her, displaying her love and gratitude for what had just transpired between the two of them that evening.

Alex helped her mom to work out an appropriate return flight and book the tickets, printing off a copy for Alex to pop in an envelope to give to Maggie, hoping it would make the most amazing Christmas present. After they were all done, Alex thanked her mom again and kissed her on the cheek before picking up the ticket and heading up to bed for the second time, leaving her mom smiling up at her at the table, Alex felt even lighter again.

She quietly entered her room and slipped the ticket into her travel case for safe keeping, before sliding into bed next to Maggie, taking in the view for a few seconds. She couldn’t help but brush a piece of hair from Maggie’s face, before settling in for the night, a few seconds later she felt Maggie shuffle a little closer, seemingly sensing Alex in her sleep. Alex fell asleep with a smile on her lips and a renewed excitement for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you enjoy it?
> 
> You'll be pleased to know, that after waiting so long for this chapter, you wont have to wait long for the next one. It's mostly written, just needs a few tweaks here and there, so that will definitely be up within the week! You might also have noticed that the chapter count has been finalised at 19 - we're nearly there with these two!
> 
> As always comments and constructive criticism well received, thank you for reading! :)


	18. We're All Hashtag Team Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, what will happen in the Danvers house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all, wow, where did nearly 6 months go. So sorry for keeping you waiting for this. Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter, so very much appreciated, I did read them all when they came through but it just took me a little while to respond! And thanks for those who are still sticking with this story.
> 
> This chapter is all about Christmas Eve, which seemed so long away when I wrote the last chapter, and now I've missed it, so here have some Christmas in January, haha.
> 
> Thanks to Sapphic Scholar for helping me make this chapter the best it can be :)
> 
> And a happy belated birthday to MGmt (who is the whole reason this fic was started in the first place!)

The next morning Maggie and Alex woke up to an over excited Kara bounding into the room.

“It’s Christmas Eve! Get up, Alex, we have things to do! Maggie, it’s Christmas Eve!”

Maggie propped herself up on her elbows and chuckled at the younger Danvers sister, whilst Alex groaned, rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, muttering something about it being far too early.

“Come on, Alex!”

“Maggie, Alex and I always go down to Cosy Joe’s for Christmas Eve breakfast before picking the turkey up, whilst mom starts the prep for tomorrow, wanna come with us?”

“Oh yeah, Alex was telling me all about your traditions. Thanks for the invite, but I can help your mom, whilst you two have a little sister time.” Maggie smiled at Kara.

“Nice dodge!” Alex joked, not lifting her head from the pillow.

“Oi!” Kara screeched, as she pulled the covers from Alex, receiving a similar response from her sister, Maggie just watching on, entertained by the antics. Just then, Winn popped his head round the door.

“Hey guys, I’m heading round J’onn’s for the morning, promise I’ll be back in time for movie marathon later, though.”

He winked, as he turned, bag full of presents in hand and made his way out. Winn had lived with his foster dad and foster siblings for a few years now, and he was much happier than he had ever been, but he still insisted on staying at the Danvers’ whenever it came to the holidays; they had taken him in on so many holidays in the past when things weren’t great, and he couldn’t think of anywhere better to be. But he still wanted to spend a little time with his foster family, so every Christmas Eve morning, they had breakfast together and spent the morning swapping presents and playing games. It was the perfect holiday for Winn. Games in the morning with his foster family, movies in the afternoon with his second family, and the full Danvers Christmas day experience the next day.

“Bye, Winn!” a chorus rang out from all three girls.

“Say hi to J’onn from me,” Kara added, before bouncing on the bed again.

“Right, I’m going for a shower,” Maggie announced, “you better be out of this pit by the time I get back, Danvers.”

“You heard her Alex, get upppppp!” Kara added.

…….

Forty-five minutes later, everyone was showered, fuelled with coffee and ready to go about their days. Maggie joined Eliza at the kitchen table for a quick breakfast, whilst Alex and Kara made their way into town for theirs.

“How are you enjoying your time in Midvale so far, Maggie?” Eliza questioned.

“Oh, it’s great, thank you again for having me”.

Eliza chuckled at Maggie. “Sweetie, you don’t have to keep thanking me; it’s a pleasure to have you here. I can see you mean the world to Alex, so I’m glad you were able to make the trip back with her.”

Maggie blushed and looked down into her coffee. “Yeah, we’ve quickly become best friends. You know, we didn’t even get along too well when we first met.” 

Maggie still couldn't quite believe how far they had come, in such a short time. If someone had told her all those months ago that her annoying roommate with the nerdy science posters and the over eager younger sister would become her best friend...well, she probably would’ve had some choice words for them. Maggie shook her head and chuckled lightly, to herself.

“Is that so?” Eliza smirked, having heard this all from Alex the night before.

Maggie hummed in agreement.

“Well, you both seem very close now. It’s lovely to see, and I hope you know that you’re always welcome here, Maggie. And just know, if you want to be more than friends with Alex, you have my blessing.”

Maggie nearly spat her coffee across the table in shock. _What?!_

“Oh, n…no, Eliza, I don’t...me and Alex…I just like her as a friend…” she spluttered.

“Maggie…” Eliza looked at Maggie in the way only a parent can when they’re trying to get the truth from someone.

“Ugh, is it that obvious?!” Maggie said, burying her head in her hands.

Eliza laughed a little and made her way over to Maggie, rubbing her hand on her back.

“A mother can tell,” was all she gave in explanation.

“Please don’t tell Alex, Eliza,” Maggie pleaded. “I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“Oh darling, I won’t say anything to Alex, but I think you should,” she said with a wink, before walking out of the room, a smile on her face.

Maggie didn’t really know what to make of the whole interaction. Eliza had guessed she was a big gay mess for her daughter. Which meant that her crush was that obvious. _Oh god, does that mean Alex has noticed too? Was that a good thing? at least she’s still friends with me... Or was it a bad thing? If she knows I have a crush, and she hasn’t said anything back, it must mean she doesn’t like me. Ugh._

So many thoughts were swirling around Maggie’s head, but eventually she settled on the fact that just because Eliza could see, that didn’t mean Alex knew. After all, there were no signs that she knew. Maggie’s thoughts calmed for a second, before remembering that Eliza had pretty much given her the go ahead to ask her daughter out and had told her that she was welcome there anytime. Her eyes started to well up a little at the total acceptance from this—in reality—stranger, who she had only met a couple of days ago. The Danvers really were something.

Maggie wiped the unshed tears from her eyes, took a deep breath and finished the last of her coffee. Standing up, she collected the breakfast dishes and washed them before finding Eliza in the front room, declaring she was ready to help with preparations for tomorrow. Eliza smiled and followed Maggie back into the kitchen, where the two women got to working on prepping the food, chilling the drinks and then setting the dining room table.

…

Meanwhile, Kara and Alex had made it to Cosy Joe’s and were both halfway through their own towering stacks of pancakes.

Cosy Joe’s had been a long-time favourite of both the Danvers sisters. The little cafe in the middle of town served the best pancakes in Midvale and although the coffee was certainly nothing to shout about, or so Alex had declared, many a time, the cute little booths, quirky art on the wall and particularly warm welcome they got from Sandra, who looked like she’d been working there since 1969, every time they pushed through the chiming door, more than made up for it.

“Sooooo,” Kara started in a tone that suggested to Alex that she wouldn’t like the way this conversation was about to go. Alex arched an eyebrow at her sister in reply.

“Come on, Alex, we haven’t had a chance to talk yet, and I want to know what’s going on with you and Maggie.”

“What?! Nothing’s going on, you know that.”

“No, I know that your roommate, who is gay, who helped you come to terms with the fact that you are gay, and who is also beautiful, by the way, is here spending the holidays with us. And not once have I heard you mention your so-called girlfriend Carly.”

“Ok, one, Carly was never my girlfriend”.

“Was?”

“Ugh, you’re insufferable, yes, was…past tense. In fact, Carly never was in the first place.” Alex rubbed her temples, readying herself for the conversation to come. “She messaged me on Tinder a few times, but that’s it. We never even met up. I just, I just let you think it was more because it was you who wanted me to get Tinder in the first place, then you were so excited that I was chatting to someone, and you kept winding me up about Maggie, and well, I thought it might keep you off my back for a bit,” Alex finished sheepishly.

She looked up at Kara, who had a glint of disappointment in her eyes.

“Sorry, Alex, I just thought, I…”

“No, don’t be silly, Kara, you don’t need to apologise. Anyway, that’s done now. There is no Carly, not really, other than a few, mostly ignored messages,” she laughed.

“Okayyyyyyy, so if there’s no Carly, and Maggie is here for the holidays…” Kara wiggled her eyebrows at her sister.

“Kara, there is no me and Maggie, well, nothing more than best friends anyway.” She sighed, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

“Oh come on, Alex, I know you like her. I can tell! I could see it from the very beginning, you kept talking about her. Still do. Maggie this, Maggie that!” 

Kara laughed as Alex tried and failed to stop a smile from overturning her pout, as she pushed her sister’s shoulder in fake annoyance. “I do not!”

“Errr, I’m afraid to break it to you, but you do. You liiiiike her,” she sing-songed.

“Okay, yes, Kara, I like her, I _really_ like her! Like, it hurts how much I like her. But we’re just friends; she’s not interested in me.”

“Yet she’s here for the holidays with you, helping mom out as we speak, back at our family home... Doesn’t sound like the type of thing someone does if they’re not interested. Have you spoken to her about it?”

“Ugh, not you too!”

“What?”

Alex sighed and recounted the events of the previous night with her mom, earning a hug from Kara, who was ecstatic that Alex has managed to tell Eliza and that it had gone so well.

“See, even mom is hashtag team Maggie.”

Alex arched an eyebrow at her sister. “Did you just speak the word hashtag?”

“Yep! We’re all hashtag team Maggie, even Winn!”

“Winn knows?!”

“Yup.” Kara grinned.

“Great,” she said sarcastically.

“All jokes aside,” Kara began, her tone turning more serious that time, “I’m really pleased Maggie is here, and for the record, I’m pretty sure she likes you too. And it would make my Christmas – and I’m pretty sure yours and Maggie’s, heck, mom and even Winn’s for that matter – if you two got together.”

“Kara,” Alex warned.

Kara held her hands up. “But, if friendship is all it is, then I’m glad you have each other because you’re definitely happier with Maggie around.” Sensing that Alex didn’t want to talk about it anymore, Kara nudged Alex’s foot with her own. “Now get your butt up, we have a turkey to collect and movies to watch.”

Alex smiled as she watched her sister stand up and grab her things. “Thanks Kara.” She said sincerely as she stood up, earning her a little squeeze to the hand from her sister.

The two girls set off to collect the Danvers’ turkey and a few last minute bits and pieces.

……

By early afternoon everyone had reconvened at the Danvers house. Whilst Eliza prepped the turkey and Winn grabbed the DVDs, the girls collected all the presents and placed them under the tree—Maggie almost choking up when she saw several had her name written on them, and not all in Alex’s handwriting.

When Alex and Maggie went upstairs to change into comfy clothes for the movie marathon, Eliza, Kara and Winn busied themselves with placing bets in the kitchen on when Alex and Maggie would get together. Eliza was rooting for the big day, Christmas itself, while Winn claimed the two were so oblivious to each other’s feelings that it wouldn’t happen until New Year’s Eve, but Kara was so excited she went straight in with Christmas Eve night, Eliza and Winn both trash-talking her, claiming she had no chance.

“What are you three sniggering about?” Alex asked, as she appeared in the doorway, Maggie just behind, both now wearing shorts and hoodies.

“Oh nothing, sweetie, here take this through.” Eliza handed her a bowl of popcorn. Maggie grabbed some drinks, and Kara, Eliza and Winn brought the rest through.

They all settled on the sofas, Kara, Eliza and Winn all sharing looks with each other when Maggie and Alex sat a little closer than need be on one side, Kara plonking herself down on the other, whilst Eliza settled herself in the big snuggle chair, Winn moving towards the pile of DVDs.

“Ok, so which one first?”

The group spent the next few hours watching Christmas movies, only moving to get more drinks and snacks or use the bathroom. If Maggie and Alex moved even closer each time one of them came back, no one said anything. By the time Miracle on 34th Street had finished, everyone decided that was a good time for a break from the screen.

“Oooh! Can we swap presents now, Mom? Pleaseeeee!” Kara begged.

“Presents?” Maggie questioned, turning to Alex for guidance.

“Yeah, remember I told you, we’re all allowed to open one present each on Christmas Eve.”

Maggie nodded remembering what Alex had told her about the Danvers traditions on the way to Midvale.

“Okay, Kara, but let’s order the takeout first, then hopefully it will arrive by the time we’ve all swapped presents”.

“Ah yes, another Danvers tradition, Christmas Eve takeout.” Maggie remembered that one.

Whilst Eliza and Kara were fussing over finding the takeout menu and Winn was readying the next DVD to play after present swapping, Maggie had a moment of mild panic.

“Alex, you know I don’t really have any money, the presents I got are all just little things. I mean, I don’t even know your mom and Winn, or even Kara really, to be able to buy them something they want or like.” She glanced over at Alex, the worry clear in her eyes. 

Alex couldn’t help herself at that moment. Maggie looked so small, and just...so cute. She gathered her up into a tight hug. “Maggie, you being here is my present, and I know my mom and those two reprobates are just as happy to have you here. It’s not about the presents, anyway; the fact that you even got them something shows how awesome you are.”

She finished with a squeeze, before Maggie stepped back, feeling the moment overcoming her a little too much.

“Thanks, Danvers.” She smiled.

“Right, takeout is ordered, present time!” Kara announced.

They sat around the tree and picked out the one present they each wanted to open. Kara chose a gift from Winn – a cute little cardigan, which she put on straight away. Winn chose one from Eliza – a new bowtie, which he absolutely adored. It was a running joke now between him and Eliza that had started a few years ago; she would always buy him a wacky new bow tie every Christmas, and he would wear it for Christmas dinner. 

Eliza grabbed the present from Maggie. Catching sight of Maggie’s worried expression, Alex gave her knee a reassuring squeeze. Of course, there were smiles all around when Eliza loved the wine, declaring that it was a particularly nice bottle and congratulating Maggie on picking it out – she didn’t need to know M’gann had helped her choose it. 

Alex couldn’t help herself, reaching for one of the presents from Maggie as well. She had noticed earlier that there were several for her, whilst only one each for everyone else from Maggie, and Alex hoped Maggie hadn’t spent every last penny she had. Alex opened it to reveal a keyring, in which Maggie had inserted a picture of the two of them.   
Smiling, she went straight to attach it to her keys, waving off Maggie’s apologies about it not being much as she tried to express just how much she loved it. 

Finally, it was Maggie’s turn to choose a present. She also couldn’t help but choose one from Alex, although with slight apprehension, knowing her own presents to Alex could never match up. Inside there was a t-shirt with the NCPD logo emblazoned across the chest, one of the replica ones you can grab in tourist shops. Alex proudly explained to everyone else that Maggie was hoping to apply there after college. Although her feeling of pride promptly disappeared amongst a mass of new feelings as an overwhelmed Maggie kissed her cheek and Alex was left wondering if it was possible for her to explode or spontaneously combust. 

No sooner had they all tidied away the wrapping paper and congratulated each other on a fun first round of presents than the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of the food.

“I’ll get it!” Kara screamed as she bolted for the door.

“Leave some pot stickers for the rest of us please, darling.”

“Mommm!” Kara called back indignantly.

Maggie decided to go and change straight into her new t-shirt, ready for food and the next round of movies. When she came back down the stairs, she blushed as Alex told her it looked good on her—both of them too distracted to notice a smirking Kara observing their exchange.

Once they’d all gotten their food, the five of them settled back into their original seats and dug in as Home Alone began to play. Just like earlier, the two girls got a little closer each time one of them came back to the sofa, to the point where they were practically on top of each other by the halfway point.

One by one, Kara, Winn and then Alex fell asleep, Alex unconsciously snuggling into Maggie while Eliza looked over and smiled at an embarrassed Maggie. It wasn’t long before Maggie too fell asleep, resting her head on Alex’s. Eliza took this chance to snap a picture of the two girls before quietly waking Kara and Winn, sending them up to bed. She let the two girls sleep a little longer on each other whilst she tidied up around them, the noise of a couple of bowls clanging together waking Alex, which in turn woke Maggie.

“Oh sorry, girls, didn’t mean to wake you. I was just tidying up.”

“No problem, Mom.” Alex stretched and removed herself from Maggie’s space, very conscious of how close they had been snuggling together in front of everyone.

“I guess we should head up to bed too?” Alex said to Maggie.

“Yeah, let’s go, Danvers, I heard it’s a big day tomorrow,” Maggie joked.

The two said goodnight to Eliza, who promised she was almost done and would be heading upstairs to bed herself in a short while, and made their way up to the guest room, readying themselves for bed. When Alex went to grab something out of her suitcase, she saw the envelope her mom had given her last night, having totally forgotten to place it under the tree with the other presents. She gave a quick glance back at Maggie, who was sitting on the end of the bed, before making her decision.

“Everything okay, Alex?”

“Oh, yeah, fine, yeah, cool” she muttered as she picked up the envelope and sat down next to Maggie. “I err, well, I forgot to take this present downstairs before, and I thought, well, seeing as it’s up here, you might like to open it now?”

“Isn’t that cheating on tradition, Danvers?” Maggie asked with a soft laugh.

“Psshhh, no one needs to know.”

Alex was apprehensive about how Maggie might react to the gift, and she thought it might be less awkward if Maggie opened it then with no one else around.

“If you say so, Danvers,” Maggie said, taking the envelope from Alex.

She opened it to reveal the return ticket from San Francisco to Blue Springs, dated for the end of January. She looked up at Alex in confusion.

“Wh...what’s this?” she asked, a slight tremble to her voice.

“A ticket to go and visit your aunt…” Alex replied cautiously.

“Well, I can see it’s a ticket, but why, Alex? How?”

“Well…” Alex sighed. She didn’t know how to say what she really wanted to say, or even what she should say to Maggie in this moment. “You know you mean the world to me, yeah?” 

Alex paused for a second to look at Maggie who just nodded slowly, still looking at her in disbelief. Alex’s gaze dropped back down to her hands in her lap before continuing.

“Well, I really wanted to do something super special for you, and I’m so pleased you’re here with me, and I know I have said it a hundred times, but I really am. But I also know that you would really have liked to see your aunt and cousins for the holidays, and well, tickets to Blue Springs don’t come cheap in December, but maybe, maybe January is a nice time to go and see them too, and I just, I really wanted to make you happy Maggie, so I thought…” 

Alex looked at Maggie again. This time it wasn’t disbelief she could see in her eyes; it was something else, something more intense that Alex couldn’t name. They held each other’s gazes for a few charged moments, before Maggie reached up her hand, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Alex’s ear that had flopped, very cutely in Maggie’s opinion, in front of Alex’s face when she had looked up mid-ramble.

Maggie couldn’t believe that this perfect girl in front of her, had done something so amazing for her. Not only had Alex listened to Maggie talk about her family history, with no judgement, but she had understood how much Maggie missed her aunt and cousins. _And where the hell did Alex Danvers get the money to pay for a plane ride?!_ She would have to question her on that later, but in that moment, there was only one thing becoming clearer and clearer in Maggie’s mind—to hell with all the overthinking…

“Alex, you do make me happy…” 

Maggie’s hand moved from behind Alex’s ear, her thumb stroking Alex’s cheek. Alex breathed in sharply. Maggie smiled softly as she noticed, moving a little closer towards Alex, who seemed frozen in place, staring into Maggie’s eyes.

“You make me happy every day, Alex Danvers,” she finished, before closing the final few centimetres and pressing her lips to Alex’s.

Alex immediately kissed her back, as if she had been waiting for that moment all her life. The ticket slipped from Maggie’s lap as both girls got lost in kissing each other, Maggie’s arm reaching round to pull Alex in by the waist and Alex running her fingers through Maggie’s hair. Alex had never felt anything like it before; her stomach was doing loops, her mind was speeding and her whole body was tingling. She was finally kissing Maggie Sawyer, and Maggie Sawyer was kissing her back. In fact, Maggie Sawyer had started it!

Maggie’s mind was racing just as much. She had been longing to kiss Alex, and the reality was even more special than she had imagined. Alex’s lips were so soft, and it felt so good to have her hands in her hair. She couldn’t believe Alex Danvers wanted her too.

Finally, after a few heated moments, the pair pulled apart a little, giving them a chance to catch their breath and to see each other once more. They both stared at each other, as Maggie grabbed Alex’s hands in hers.

“That was…amazing,” she breathed out.

“So amazing,” was all that Alex could offer in return, still in shock.

Maggie smiled at her.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for while” Alex admitted.

“If I’d known that I would have done it a lot sooner!” Maggie exclaimed. “You’ve been killing me for weeks now, Danvers!” she laughed.

“I, wh—what?” Alex stuttered, before Maggie moved back in for another kiss, this time a much gentler and loving kiss, before pulling away again.

“So amazing,” Alex repeated, her eyes still closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, how did you guys find that? 
> 
> Thoughts, comments, constructive criticism and kudos are always much appreciated.
> 
> There is just one little chapter left in this story, and you'll be pleased to know you don't have to wait another 6 months for it, as it is already written and ready to go, so look out for that in the next day or so :)


	19. So, Even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little bit of Christmas morning to round us off.  
> Oh, and if you didn't catch it already, I uploaded a chapter yesterday, so make sure you read that before this one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for sticking with me through it, especially with that massive gap in updates. I'm not really a writer and haven't written much, this is by far the longest thing I've ever written so I'm pretty pleased with myself for finishing it.
> 
> Massive thanks for everyone who has helped me with my writing along the way, especially ironicpotential, SapphicScholar and whatdoidowiththisthingnow
> 
> Shout out to MGmt, firstly for being the reason this story started and secondly and most importantly for being the worlds best commenter - your comments are always amazing.
> 
> And extra special thanks to everyone who has ever commented here or on twitter, left kudos, or even just taken the time to read this.

“Merry Christmas, Alex!”

“Mmm, merry Christmas, Maggie” Alex managed to get out as Maggie snuggled on top of her and kissed her.

“This is definitely the best Christmas morning ever.” Maggie smiled as she spoke, feeling Alex’s hands rub up and down her sides and her back, before brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

The two girls had shared a few more heated moments the night before after finally confessing their feelings for each other, before they both decided that they needed to stop before they got too carried away in the Danvers family home, snuggling a little closer and drifting off to sleep, knowing they had all the time in the world.

Alex could hear movement downstairs, and knowing it would only be a matter of time before an over-excited Kara couldn’t contain herself any longer and would come barging in, she suggested they should get up, reluctantly starting to pull away from Maggie.

“Definitely, babe,” Maggie agreed, and Alex almost choked at the word babe, “but first…”

Maggie pulled Alex back down into a passionate kiss, which left her a little breathless.

“I’m not sure I can survive being woken up like this every morning. I’ll never get to class when we’re back on campus,” she joked.

“Oh, so you think this is going to be an every morning occurrence do you? Very presumptuous, Danvers.” 

Alex hadn’t caught the sarcasm behind Maggie’s words, panicking, she hurried to backtrack. “What, oh, erm, sorry, I just….fuck!” Alex jumped up and started rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She couldn’t believe she’d got this wrong, finally, she thought she could be together with Maggie, but it seemed Maggie was only interested in a little Christmas fling.

“Relax Danvers, you nerd! I couldn’t think of anything better to do every morning.” She laughed as she pulled Alex back down to sit on the bed beside her.

“Oh.” Alex smiled bashfully at Maggie.

“Come here you.” Maggie looped an arm around Alex, pulling her in for a cuddle.

“Right, now we definitely should go downstairs, but before we do, I just really wanted to thank you for the ticket again. Like, I know I thanked you last night, but I think it might have gotten caught up in a little something else,” Maggie joked as she released Alex from her arms so she could see her face.

“Anything for you Maggie,” Alex said softly.

“Well, thank you, Alex. It’s amazing, but it’s far too much. Let me pay for some?”

“What?! No, no way.”

“Alex, you can’t spend that much money on me; it’s not fair”.

Alex thought for a moment, wondering if it was this the right time to come clean.

“Well, little miss sneak, how about we call it even?” She smirked at Maggie.

“What are you talking about, Alex?”

“I really did want to get you a ticket to Blue Springs for Christmas, but when I looked them up I just couldn’t afford it, then I was telling my mom about it, and she offered to pay upfront so you could have the ticket for your present, but I’m paying her back.” 

“Eliza did that...for me?”

“Well kinda for me too... She totally called me out for liking you and wanted to help…” Alex tilted her head to the side, considering it. “My mother was my wing woman.” She dropped her head into her hands, hiding her blush. “how embarrassing!” 

Maggie was still in shock, but Alex’s comment about her mom being a wing woman brought her back around, and she laughed, pulling Alex towards her again and kissing her on the forehead.

“Well, I’m glad your wing woman has got dollar,” she joked, before remembering Alex’s earlier comment. 

“So, err, how exactly does this make us even?”

Alex smirked again. “Well, you know, I dropped by Professor Grant’s office the other day, wanted to get her a coffee to say thanks for helping with the microscope, and I had quite an interesting conversation with her…”

Alex was really hamming it up. Maggie stared up at her until what exactly Alex was getting at dawned on her, and then it was her turn to bury her head in her hands.

“I can’t believe you knew and never said anything!”

“Well, I was having a little internal crisis about what it all meant, overthinking things and trying to convince myself it couldn’t possibly mean what I hoped it meant.”

“Well surprise!” Maggie laughed and held her arms out as if to present herself as everything Alex had thought it meant.

Alex just laughed and pushed her back down on the bed, cuddling into her side.

“It’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me Maggie.”

“Even if it started out being one of the worst?” Maggie hid in the crook of Alex’s neck.

“I just like to think of it as part of our journey,” Alex joked, earning a shove from Maggie.

“You’re such a dork, Danvers!”

“Your dork, though?” Maggie didn’t miss the question in Alex’s reply.

“Absolutely my dork!” she said, as she pressed her lips to Alex’s neck.

“So, even?”

“Even,” Maggie agreed, “and do not let me forget to thank your mom. She is amazing!”

Alex sighed contentedly.

“Alexxxxxxx!” the girls both jumped at the sound of Kara whining and banging on the bedroom door. “Get upppppppp…nowwwww.”

“Well, I guess that’s it for snuggle time,” Alex said as she got up and pulled on a hoodie.

.....

The two girls made themselves decent before heading downstairs. Half way down, Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand. Maggie looked at their joined hands and then looked up at Alex, who was just smiling back at her.

“I knew it, I knew you two were going to get together! I guess Mom wins,” Kara shouted excitedly when she saw the two holding hands.

“What do you mean Mom wins?” 

“Oh, err, nothing?” Kara tried to shuffle away.

“Kara!”

“Erm, we maybe, kinda, had a bet on when you two would get together, Mom, Winn and I. I said yesterday, Winn thought New Year’s Eve and Mom said Christmas Day.” 

“I can’t believe you...” Alex started seriously, as Eliza and Winn came into the room after hearing more voices and catching wind of what was going on.

“Now, sweetie, it was just a little harmless fun, we could just…”

“I didn’t finish,” Alex interrupted, keeping up her façade.

“I can’t believe you thought Mom won,” she chuckled. “This”—she paused to hold their joined hands up together— “happened last night, so technically, even though she’ll be insufferable about it, Kara won.”

Everyone just stared at Alex for a moment before they all laughed.

“Come here, sweetie.” Eliza motioned for a hug “I’m so pleased for you”.

Maggie watched Alex move over to her mother.

“And you too, sweetie.” Eliza motioned again to Maggie after she had let go of Alex. “Welcome to the family.”

Maggie just stared. She still couldn’t believe how easily she was being accepted by this family, she seemed frozen to the spot until Alex gently led her to her mom.

“Thank you, Eliza,” Maggie began as she hugged Alex’s mom, and, unable to stop the tears from falling, she sobbed through the rest. “Thank you so much for having me in your house, and for giving me your blessing to be with Alex, and thank you so, so much for the ticket to Blue Springs.”

Eliza loosened her grip on Maggie a little so she could see her face and started to wipe some tears away, as Alex looked on, sandwiched on both sides by Kara and Winn, who had thrown their arms around her.

“Now that, sweetie, was supposed to be a surprise.”

Maggie met Eliza’s smile with one of her own, feeling slightly more in control of her emotions by then.

“Well, Alex gave the game away,” she joked, glancing at Alex.

“Hey, it was only because we’re even!” Alex cried out, as Maggie gave Eliza another little hug and made her way back over to snuggle into Alex’s side.

“Well, as the cat’s out the bag now, you may as well open this.” Eliza made her way over to the desk and grabbed something out of the drawer—a familiar looking envelope. Alex eyed it suspiciously.

“What’s this, Mom?” she asked as she read the ‘To Alex and Maggie’ tag on the front.

“Well, your other presents are waiting for all of you under the tree, but this was just a little something extra Kara, Winn and I chipped in for.

“Well, it was mostly Mom, but we helped a little,” Kara pointed at herself and Winn.

Alex opened the envelope to find a return ticket to Blue Springs, on the same dates as the one she’d given Maggie the night before. She was really confused until she saw her name on the ticket instead of Maggie’s. Alex looked at Maggie, and then they both looked to Eliza.

“We just thought Maggie might want some company on her trip to Blue Springs,” she said with a wink.

“Merry Christmas Sanvers”, Winn and Kara said in unison.

“Sanvers? Really?” Alex scrunched her face at the new nickname, before all five of them hugged.

“Thank you so much, everyone,” Maggie mumbled from somewhere within the hug.

….

The rest of the festivities of Christmas and New Year went off without a hitch. Maggie FaceTimed her aunt Gloria to introduce Alex and tell her the good news about their upcoming visit, and Gloria’s screech had almost rivalled Kara levels. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to campus, where, unsurprisingly, the two beds on opposite side of the room suddenly found themselves pushed together. There wasn’t much time to get back into the semester before the two girls made their way to Blue Springs, but just enough time for Alex to nab herself a job in the Union Bar. And when Eliza promptly forgave Alex’s debt on the first Blue Springs ticket because ‘I want to treat my daughters!’ the two placed a little savings jar on their counter, determined to pay off the microscope together, before saving for a summer adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's us done, how did you guys find that?
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos always much appreciated
> 
> See you around :)


End file.
